Wings of the Chief
by schmida
Summary: After the fight with the Didact some random events propel the Chief into a new adventure. Will the Chief be able to cope with the events to come and maybe discover a new side of himself.
1. Chapter 1

**I dont own anything of the Halo franchise or Sekirei**

 **Chapter 1**

While witnessing the events unfold around her Cortana knew she had to act.

On one side she saw the didact falling towards an opening slipspaceportal and on the other she saw John lunging for the novabomb to safe the Human population on earth.

In a split second she calculated the best course of action and began to work her magic. In the last possible moment, she managed to erect a sphere like hardlight shield, around her one and only Spartan, effectively saving him from certain doom.

Being able to witness the destructive power of the warhead was awe inspiring. Sadly most of her being was still on the dreaghtnot.

If only she'd knew where her live long companion would end up.

Cortana wasn't able to do anything about the reaction that came from the portal the didact used to escape. Sucking up the energy supplied by the detonation of the nuclear warhead, the portal grew in size and started to expand, swallowing the hardlight bubble, with the Chief in it.

 **With the Master Chief**

Opening my eyes and getting up from my crouched position, all I could see around myself were blue walls of hardlight with codes flowing trough them.

Orientading myself I call into the radio. "Cortana?" Getting no responses I tried again. "Cortana, do you read?" Silence. "Cortana? Come in?"

Feeling a presence behind me, I turned around and found Cortana walking out of the hardlight wall at a sedated pace towards me.

"How?" I asked perplexed.

Cortana smiled and spoke in a playful voice. " Oh I'm the strangest thing you've seen all day?"

"But if we're here?" Confusion evident in my voice.

"It work." A sad smile gracing her face. "You did it. Just like you always do."

Studying her sad expression and looking around the room, I asked. "So how do we get out of here?"

Cortana shifted her gaze to the ground and took a deep breath before answering. "I'm not coming with you this time." Her words final.

"What!?"

Picking up on my shocked response, she continued while avoiding my visored gaze. "Most of me is down there. I only held enough back to keep you save. But you were swallowed by the Didacts slipspacerapture that went unstable when it collided with the energy of the explosion."

Straight away I protested. "That's not gonna, we go together."

With a sad voice she continued. "It's already done."

"I am not leaving you here." my tone firm.

"John." Stepping closer to me Cortana lay her hand on my armored chest. A shaky breath escaped her lungs as she exclaimed in a wistful tone. "I've waited so long to do this."

I turned my head away from her. "It was my job to take care of you."

Taking her hand of me, she looked at me, slowly walking back she said. "We were supposed to take care of each other."

Pleadingly I said. "Please."

Stopping by the coded hardlight wall she voiced her final words in a loving whisper. "Take care John." and she vanished into the hardlight.

And the only thing he felt was numbness when Cortana disappeared. His brain trying, but failing to comprehend what happened.

Suddenly the room started to shake. Cracks forming along the walls, shards falling from above. The light around him started to get brighter and brighter. Bracing himself for what was to come, he was still unprepared for the sudden loss of footing when the floor finally gave. The pull of the uncaring void speeding up his descend.

After tumbling for a bit he managed to get a stable position with his head pointing down.

His view was taken over by a planet, with a huge amount of satellites orbiting around it. Orienting himself and searching for any familiar landmasses, he found this planet resembling earth, the only things out of place were the missing ODPs and the lush green of the African continent.

Noticing the sunlight shimmering to his side he managed to see a satellite flying towards him on a collision course. Spinning around himself to avoid beeing hit, John managed to latch onto the satellite.

Getting a moment to catch his breath, John began to study the satellite. Written on the side of its metal carcass were three capital letters.

M.B.I.

Wondering about the acronym, John studied the device further. Seeing a long telescope pointing to the planet he came to the conclusion that the main purpose of the device was probably to gather intelligence for this M.B.I..

John scoffed, information was everything. The more eyes you had in the sky the easier it got and around him orbiting the planet was an obscene amount of satellites, probably not all for spying but surly the most of them.

Deciding that he was in need of information too he used his neural interface to will his Mjolnir Mk 6 to connect to the satellite. Using the advanced hacking software that Cortana had written on Reqium to download as much data as he could.

Being reminded of Cortana only served to empower the numbness in his heart. No he didn't have time to give himself to his sorrow yet. He needed to function until he got to a secure location. Holding onto a satellite in orbit was not a secure location. So with a heavy heart he pushed his feelings aside like so many other times and continued his downloading.

 **M.B.I. Headquarters Shinto Teuto.**

Takami Sahashi didn't have a good day, that was for sure.

She could put up with the usual crappy situations created by her used to be lover and father of her two children Minaka Hiroto, God help her she was used to his randomness and insanity.

She could also put up with the incompetencey of her underlings in the research division, she was also used to the idiocy displayed by her employees that had to deal with everything pertaining the sekirei plan.

No the source of her current headache and rise off her stress, was her son.

Minato Sahashi rang her a few hours ago and told her that he had failed his entrance exam for university again. Why couldn't he do it, he was smart, that she knew, from all the iq tests she had run on him. But his performance was just miserable under pressure.

She would have been able to deal with his failure too. She was his mother and she loved him.

Then two hours ago, the alarm went of in the mainhub, where all the info, regarding the sekirei, that were out in Shinto Teito, was being processed, signalling a new winging. Sekirei Nr. 88 Musubi had been winged. And lo and behold whos picture popped up next to Musubis.

Her idiot son had managed to wing her. With that she had almost reached her breaking point. Only years of experience in suppressing her anger and frustration kept her from having a melt down.

Now what gave her the first final push was the alarm going of again. Seriously how often could it happen in one day? She didn't need anymore inconveniences today.

Turning towards the person closest to her, sitting at one of the many terminals, she barked.

"WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON!?"

Poor little sap almost wet himself being addressed in such a way. Nontheless he responded in a shaky voice.

"Mm mam wwere bbeing hacked."

Takami frowned, wait fir him to continue. When he didn't she yelled at him again. "Bring it on the mainscreen. Try shutting whoever it is out and begin tracking immediately!"

The assistant complied and brought the images of windows opening and closing up to the mainscreen which was a huge screen at the front of the room.

Amother man shouted over the controllroom. "Mam we can't stop the attack. We have never seen algorithms like that!" Making the process visible in the mainscreen.

Takami was awed never before had she seen such an advanced cyberattack. This someone blew trough their firewall and started to download information. She had to shut down the hole system. Thinking quick, she ran to the wall with the mainpowerlines and pulled the lever.

And darkness took them as the lights went out and the howl system shut down.

When the red emergency lights turned on, Takami went to one of the terminals and booted it up to see if they had gotten a location from which the cyberattack had originated from. They were successful so it seemed. But the location was impossible.

The big slidingdoor behind them opened and Minaka stormed into the room. It looked pretty dramatic with his flapping cape.

He asked her in a serious way "What happend Takami?"

"We were hacked. We couldnt the person out of our system. So we shut everything down. Minaka I have never seen anything like this before. It was as if our firewalls were nonexistent. We managed to get a location though. But it's weird." Takami explained.

"What do you mean weird?" Minaka inquired.

"Our network was hacked at Observationsatellite 45. We didn't schedule any maintenances on the satellites today."

"Hmmm weird indeed. How is that possible? If any government managed to get this much information it will be troublesome for the sekirei plan. For now cut the connection to all the satellites and keep an eye on the sky. Who ever was up there needs to come down. I want to know were and when." Minaka orderd.

Minaka turned around and began walking to the door. Before stepping trough he added to his orders. "Also get the disciplinary squad on standby and ready to deploy. I want this person in front of me as soon as possible." Not waiting for a response Minaka walk through the door. All the while muttering to himself.

Takami turned around and began to put all the orders in place immediately. "Come on People you heard what he said. I want this done and that yesterday!"

Takami turned around and walked out of the room. All the while, on her way to the quarters of the disciplinary squad, she couldn't shake of the feeling that things were about to change. For good or for bad she didn't know. Crappy day indeed.

 **With the Master Chief**

Getting all the data out of the database via the satellite was easy enough. The firewalls had been a joke. Until they shut him out that is. Letting his gaze pan over his hud he made sure that everything was saved.

Now step two came a secure location.

Panning his view back to the planet. He heaved a sigh, not really enjoying what he had to. In all honesty crashing down to a planet was never really one of his wishes, two times were enough in his book. But allass all good things aree three, he pushed of the satellite, and tried to find a good position for orbital entry.

The gravitational pull started to get stronger and stronger as he began to enter the atmosphere.

Tucking his legs and feet as close to his body as possible to keep them from being ripped of by his entry, he willed bus armor to lock up with his neural implant and hoped for the best.

 **Shinto Teito**

In the bustling city, all the people who were out and about on the streets, heard a loud bang. When they turned their gaze to the sky they saw a small yellow glowing object scream trough the sky. Children stopped to point at it, adults watch in fascination. End then it was gone as it impacted in one of the big skyscrapers. The shockwave of the impact destroying all the glass windows. On the other side of the skyscraper, people at the streets started to panic and tried to get out of the way. The ting hit the road. Bounced of the roade, cracking it in the processe and kept on flying into a closed shop. A huge dustcloud kick up and obscured the view of the impact site.

 **M.B.I Headquaters**

Karasuba, Haiyane, and Benizubasa were in the livingroom of their apartment located in the shin tower.

Karasuba was lounging on their big couch watching television, while Benizubasa and Hayane were sitting at the table conversing about the events that Takami had told them about.

"Who do you think it was?" ask Hayane. Benizubasa answerd " Doesn't matter who or what it was, if they find out we're gonna be on our way and chrush them that's they won't stand a chance, right Karasuba?

Karasuba look over to them with her half lidded eyes and spoke " Don't bother me worm or I end you."

Both Benizubasa and Hayane shudderd, it wouldn't do them well if Karasuba lost it. You never knew what was going on in her head.

Suddenly the intercom came to live in the livingroom, Takamis voice being broadcasted.

"Karasuba, Benizubasa, Hayane an object has been spotted in the sky, we calculated it will crash in the shopping district. Move out and secure the target."

All three sekirei got up and looked at each other eager to see some action. On the way out Karasuba replied. "Yeah yeah we're on it."

Walking out if the building all three went to a side alley and took to the roofs. While they were roof hopping towards the shopping district Hayane spotted the object before it hit the skyscraper, as she followed it with her gaze she whistled. "Man that thing is gonna cause quite some damage."

Karasuba answerd "I don't really care about the damage, I only hope who or what is there will give me a good fight." her maniacal grin coming out, and her tongue wetting her lips in antisipation.

Running to the end of the roof they were on all of them gaining speed for the last leap they had to take to get to the crashsite. All of them jumped and propelled themwelded trough the air.

Landing in front of the dustcloud that was kicked up by the impact, all three prepared themselves. Benizubasa fastening her gloves, Hayane brandished her clawblades and Karasuba lay a hand on her sword in a lazy manner. Then they stepped into the cloud of dust.

At first the visuallaty they had was quite obscured, the further they walked in the more they could see, as the dust got sucked with the circulating air. When they finally got a clear view of what was in the room, they didn't quite know what to make of this.

Probed up against some rubble was this huge green thing. It looked humanoid but it was too big for it to be human. They guessed the thing to be at least 7 feet tall, it was decked out in what they presumed to be dark green armor with black spots on its joints and a helmet that had a big golden, reflecting visor, on the big piece of chest armor it spelled the the numbers 117 in thick white paint.

At first they just stood there observing it further. Then it's hand twitched and a golden hue surrounded its body. When the hue disappeared it kicked up the dust that had settled on the body.

All three of them took up a battle stance and were ready to take the thing apart when it got up and towers over them.

Benizubasa always being a blabbermouth spoke first "Surrender peacefully and nothing will happen yo you!"

Instead of answering the huge humanoid in armor began to look around the room.

Now Hayane and Karasuba knew Benizubasa had a short fuse so it wasn't unexpected when she suddenly shouted. DON'T IGNOR ME YOU BIG PILE OF TRASH!"

And Benizubasa charged the humanoid head-on planning to deliver a devastating haymaker to the underside of the helmet.

What surprised everyone though was when the green giant dodge in the last moment. And Benizubasa seiled passed him and obliterated the pile of rubble. Seeing the pike of rumble being obliterated seems to flip a switch in the giant as it moved to get rid of Benizubasa.

Seeing this Hayane brandished her blades and went to attack its back before it could reach Benizubasa. When her claws struck its back she belived them to penetrate the metal at least a bit, but her claws were stoped a few inches before the metal by a shimmering golden hue.

Faster then Hayane could react the towering figure turned around and slapped her arms to the side. Before placing several strikes against her torsor. When she tried to back pedal out of the way, it stepped after her and slammed its right elbow into her temple with such force that she saw dark and crumbeld to the floor.

Seeing this Benizubasa boiled over with rage and went in for a second round. Being a fisttype sekirei she found it easier to keep up with the strikes of her opponent. Being small also had its advantage when fighting something so big. As nimble as she was she managed to step into the guard of the thingy and deliver a devastating punch to its stomach. Believing the force of her punch would lift the humanoid into the ait as her small fist connected. She was actually shock that it just stood there as if nothing happend. She tried to get some distance between them but was to slow when the thing grab her wrist in a wiselike grip that made her actually whince. As she tried to pull free it lifted its large hand and knocked her out.

Karasuba was impressed. And showed her pleasure by clapping her hands as the green giant turned towarrd her. "Colour me impressed. I expected more from Hayane and Benizubasa." Her eyes widend a bit as her maniacal grin came out and she liked her lips. "I hope you can give me a good fight, it would be so sad if you'd break to soon."

With that Karasuba reached for her blade and unleashed her quickdraw attack at the green humanoid. Who wasn't completely able to dodge. As the golden hue appears again before shattering and dissolving into sparks.

Wasting no time she went in for the kill and zoomed over to cut the thing down. But it managed to halt her slash by grabbing onto her arm. It pulled her close and forced a knee into her gut that made her buckle a bit under the force. While she was still in the air it delivered a strong punch to her cheek that drove her to the floor. Lifting its armored boot it stomped on her blade shattering it. Seeing her blade shatter she diracted a hateful glare toward's her opponent who's for got covers again by the golden hue. Looking to the left she found a steelpipe lying with in her arms reach. Quickly she rolled towards it, grabbed the pipe and flipped to a standing position. She swung the pipe with all her might and managed to hit it in the side. The force behind the blow bend the pipe and propelled her opponent in to the wall. The wall began to crack under the impact and brittle started to crumble of. She leaped over and tried to pierce the pipe through its helmet. Tilting its head to the side it managed to avoid the deadly blow. It grabbed onto her shoulder and and spinning to the right it slammed her into the wall it was previously driven into. Not letting go with one hand it kept the struggling Karasuba in place and raised its other arm for a punch her eyes widening she tilted her head to the side to avoid the punch in the last moment. Her assailants arm sinking into the wall. She tried to break free again by kicking into the side of the green giant. Only for it not to budge. Out of the corner if her eyes she saw as the giant pulled its hand free of the wall, dragging electrical wires with it, she tried for a punch with her free hand but she was too late as it rammed the wires into her neck electrocuting her in the process. She fought against the current fir what seemed to be an eternity. But after a while her mangled body could hold up to the strain anymore and the last thing she saw was the reflection of her paintwisted face in its golden visor before she too passed out.

 **With the Master Chief**

John was tired. That was fir sure. The entry of the atmosphere and his landing had taken a toll an him. After he came to a stop he willed his armor to release the lock. The shieldgenerators warning claxon still blaring into his ears. His hud came online again and presented to him his current location. A dusty destroyed room with him lying on a pile of rubble. Then his focus shifted to the three skimpily dressed females, one of them being a greyhaird women, a pinkhaired and a greyhaird girl.

When he got up, the pinkhaird girl had said something before flipping out and attacking him.

Which lead to a big fight and him knocking all of them out. The greyhaird woman had been quite the challenge for his tired body but in the end he could pacify her too with loads of electricity.

Letting the unconscious women slide to the floor he contemplated his options. By the sound of voices around him he guessed he had landed in a heavily populated area. Using his neural implant he willed his armors senorarray to draw him a picture of his surroundings. The minimap at the corner slowly filling itself out. To go by the map he was a little bit off the center of the city. Enlarging the map he found an industrial district close to the harbour. Deciding it would be a good place to lay low for some time and get a grip of the situation he found himself in. He let his view pan over the bodies of the three he had just put to sleep, he decided he would take one with them for interrogation. He picked the greyhaird woman up that lay at his feet and slung her over his shoulder.

Suddenly he heard the noise of helicopters approaching from the entrance he made. It was high time to leave so it seemed. With that he made his way to the back of the room where the wall had crumble due to the pink haireds vicious punch.

He had questions indeed. Like how these three could do what they did. Curious very curious.

 **M.B.I HELICOPTERS ENROUTE TO CRASHSITE**

Takami was on one of the helicopters enroute to the crashsite with her she had the first response team of M.B.I.s private army that were used to keep casualties on a minimum during the sekireiplan and was there to back up the police in certain insidence.

They were just about to arrive on the scene and she was busy giving out orders to her teams.

"Alright people when we set down I want you to fan out and secure the perimeter. Look for injured civilians and give them first aid until the ambulance arrives. Squad 1 will go with me to the impactsite to gather data. The disciplinary squad is already there taking matters in hand."

The helicopters set down on the street outside of the crashsite and all the teams fanned out to follow their orders. Meanwhile Takami and squad 1 went into the building to met up with the disciplinary squad.

What they saw inside shocked them quite a bit as they weren't prepared to find the physical superior sekirei lying in the room unconscious. Through out the wreck room they could see sings of a fight. Two members of the team went straight away to check up on Benizubasa and Hayane. Finding both of them unconsciousband with mild physical traumas they were both brought to one of the helicopters to transport them back to MBIs medical facility in Shin Tower.

Takami frowned. Nr. 4 Karasuba was missing. She looked at her tacpad and selected the tracking option to locate Karasubas whereabouts. All she got was the programs notice. "connection failure"

A sickening feeling made itself know in her gut. All the evidence in the room made it cleat that whatever they had found here was strong enough to deal with 3 sekirei simultaneously, the disciplinary squad no less. It was able to take out one of the strongest sekirei there is and somehow managed to get rid if their tracking chip. The only ones that could give them any insight into the happenings were still out. Only when Benizubasa and Hayane awake would they get additional information. She had to report this to Minaka straight away.

 **Random abandond warehouse at the harbour**

The process of getting to the warehouse was slow and tedious. What with all the policepatrols and all the military personal looming around. Halfway to the abandond warehouse he found himself in, the greyhaird women had stirred, so he had to put her to sleep again.

Standing in the middle of the warehouse he let his gaze pan over its layout. It looked like any other warehouses, with crates and boxes littered around and sturdy steel support pillars, Windows beer the ceiling and to the far end of the hall he could spot an office situated underneath the ceiling. Straight away memorizing all strategic key points and marking them in his hud his towering form lumbered up to the office. The industrial staircase creaking under his weighed as he made his way up. Ripping the lock of the door of and forcing the door open he made his way inside. Having to duck and twist his body as to fit trough the door. He felt kinda bad when the women's head bumped against the doorframe. But seriously it was tough getting through the door without utterly destroying the doorframe. Inside the office he found an officechair and a controllboard presumably for the lights and the ceilingcrane. Setting the woman down in the chair he went to look around for some restraints, finding nothing worthwhile in the office he went to the groundfloor of the warehouse. Spotting a pile of junk in one corner he moved over and started to dig through them. Finding some steelpoles that he was able to bend he moved back to the office to restrain the woman. Tying her and the officechair to one of the supportpillars was easy enough. When he was done, he Sat down close to her on the floor and leant against the wall, pulling a knee up so that he was abel to rest an arm on it.

Enjoying the quiet for a moment he allowed his thoughts to wander. He began to remenis about the past. About all the campaigns he had been a part of. And then his mind drifted of to Cortana. And he felt numb again. Why was he feeling like this. It felt like watching all his brothers and sisters fall all over again. But the feeling was so much stronger this time. She was the only thing he had left. Reaching with one hand to the back of his helmet he took out the empty chip that was located at the base of his helmet. And moved his hand into his sight. In the back of his head a slow mantra began to form. "The duty of a soldier is to protect humanity. Whatever the cost." it repeated itself over and over. Again and again. But there was nothing left to protect. He was God know where. With possibly no way back. And the only constant in his life that he had was gone now too.

He placed Cortanas empty chip back into his helmet.

His eyes starring straight into the wall. But he didn't see the wall. All he saw were his memoriess of Cortana playing of in front of him.

After some time he set the warning system of his armor to wake him to off when his captive moved. Closing his eyes he drifted of to sleep.

 **With Karasuba**

She didn't know where she was. Looking around herself she saw children sitting inside padded glassboxes staring off into the distance. She walked along the walkway inbetween the boxes studying the children. Something about them gave her the chills. Her Karasuba got the chills impossible she thought. Walking further she passed by a few other boxes when she suddenly stopped. Something was calling out to her. She turned around and and walkedd up to a few boxes. Studying the children in them. Two of them were girls and two were boys. Stepping back from one box she found that there were numbers written on them. The red headed girl had the number 087, the brown headed girl had the number 058, the blond boy had the number 034 and finally the Brown headed boy who's exprespion seemed to be the most stoic had the number 117.

Something inside her was reaching out to that boy. His number was vermilliar too but she couldn't place it.

Then people in white clothes came in and started taking the glassboxes with the children away. When a few of them just walked through her she knew what was happening. And a sickening felling made itself known in the pit of her gut. This was a vision, she slowly started to react.

Rage overtook her she would not be winged by something weak. Which one of these weird children was it. Her face usually placid face taken over by bloodlust wanting to get rid of whoever it was. She started walking again, going up to the boxes, knocking at the glass to provoke a response. There were only a few boxes left. And she found herself standing in front of 117 again knocking at his glassbox. Like all the others he kept on ignoring her. Until his box got picked up and he moved his head and stared into her eyes.

At that moment she knew that he was the one she was reacting to. How he just stared at her with his stonefaced expression. Not at all put if by her bloodthirsty expression. He just stared into her eyes.

When his box began to move she followed.

After what felt like a 10 min walk tshe found herself standing next to the box in what seemed to be a surgery room. People were bustling around them obviously busy with ssomething.

Then a mechanical sounding voice rang out. "Augmentation surgery commence"

She watched as mechanical arms moved from the ceiling tipped with needles and began injecting fluids into 117. His body beginning to strain the restraints that they had put on him. His muscles contracting in pain. But no sound came from his throat, no screaming, no nothing. He just lay there with his stony expression and endured.

All of a sudden the scenery around her shifted and she was standing in another room. This one looking as sterile as the one before with dozens of pad lining the along the walls. Then the door opened and a large group of people marched in. Wearing only tight fight shorts and bras for the women to cover their modesty. They were absurdly tall ranging from at least 7 feet to 8 feet. Everyone of them stacked with muscles. Their skin pale and litterd with scars. One after another the moved to the pads.

Scientists running back and forth giving them black tightfitting bodysuits. Then they began bolting armor piesec to their limps, chest and back.

When she turned around herself, Karasuba spotted one off them having the number 117 on his chest plate and everything clicked in place.

The thing they fought was actually human and she was reacting to it.

Their eyes met again and the scene around her began to shift.

Karasuba found herself this time in what she would call an apocalyptic world. The plaza she stood on was littered with scorched bodieds of humans. The stench in the air of burned flesh made her scrunch her nose. The skyscrapers around her were extremely tall an look futuristic many of them in the process of crumbling as titanic spiderlike warmachines moved in between them, blasting away at everthing that moved. Up in the sky far away she could spot huge ships flying around burning the earth with massive beams of energy.

Know she didn't know what was going on. She what she saw wasn't Earth anymore. There were no buildings that looked this futuristic on earth. Hell Shinto Teito was the most advanced city on the planet. But Shinto Teito paled when it was compared to the technology that was flying and walking around here. Even their space ship seems to be just a flie compared to the monstrositys flying around here.

The scene changed again and she stood on top of a roof close to what seemed like a bunker. Outside of the bunker she could see humans in futuristic armor hiding behind cover. Some were manning wicked locking turrents.

Alien looking dropships approached and hoverd over the bunker releasing weird creatures. Some of them were only 3 feet tall and carried gastanks on their backs that were connected to breathers on their face. Others looked like birds that carried shields made of energy and long guns. Then there were 9 feet tall apes that swang massive hammers killing everything in their path. What disgusted her was that the apes and the birds began to eat the dead humans, some of them were slowly eaten alive.

Now she wasn't particulary fond of humans but that wad going a little to far.

The last to aliens she was able to spot were 7 feet tall lizardmen armed with energyswords that stab and cut away on everything in their path and 10 feet tall lumbering behemoths that seemed to be made up of wiggling worms armed with a huge Canon that shot green balls if destruction.

They aliens numbering in the hundreds now were able to overwhelm the humans outside of the bunker and were now trying to open the door to it with little sucess.

On the other side of the plaza aliens began to scream as one after the other fell to an unseen foe. But Karasuba was able to spot the assailant. It was one of the humans in green armor, on a closer look she managed to spot the 117 on his chest.

And with morbid fascination she watched him slaughter everything in his path with what seemed to be with ease. The brutality he displayed as he disarmed one of the apes and use their one weapons to end them made shivers run down her spine.

Karasuba witnessed a few more similar sciences like this. All of them arousing her more and more. At the end when she was standing in a dark void the figure of the green behemoth that had slaughtered so many aliens stood in front of her, his armor covered in alien blood, he looked like a God of death. No what had she heard the aliens scream before their demise. Demon that was what they had called him.

She made up her mind she would exapt him as her Ashikabi. He would be able to grant her the bloodsheds she wished for. Heat souring through her body again. A heavy blush presenting itself on her face. Her netherreigons getting wetter.

Finally she spoke to him.

"YOU ARE MINE DEMON"

And everything around her disappeared as was forced to consciousness.

 **With the Master Chief.**

John opened his eyes as the alarm went of signaling him the awakening of his captive.

The dream he had when he slept was odd. In his dream he had relived certain parts of his life. But what was odd was that he had seen the greyhaird woman he had taken with him for questioning. She would always stand there like a ghost, people would walk trough her and her eyes would follow his movement like a hawk.

Getting up from his position on the floor he moved to stand in front of her. As he readied himself for any unexpected situations he began to study her for more closely.

Before they had their fight her grey hair was done up into a long ponytail that reached to her lithe waist. It had undone itself in their fight and her long hair cascaded down over her shoulder and back. A lock stood out from the top of her head and her forehead was coverd with short strands. Two long bangs framed her slender face that look quite nice in her peaceful moment of unconsciousness. That would probably soon change. Letting his gaze travel further down he saw her black dress which coverd and tightly hugged her breasts and that reached just below her waist. Over that she wore a long grey coat with intricate black symbols close to her chest. On her two slender legs she wore thighhigh heeled boots.

All in all he was impressed that such a petite woman could showcase such strength. She had after all propelled his 1000kg heavy form into a wall as if it was nothing.

After what seemed like ages of her stirring and trying to find a comfortable position she slowly opened her eyes. Her pupils opening up slowly to adjust to the darkness that was in the office. At first she looked around, taking in every detail of the room, not at all put off by the situation she found herself in. And finally her eyes fell on John. He was standing in the moonlight so she could see him better.

And her peaceful expression was gone. Her eyes became halflidded and the bloodthirsty grin came back full force. What was different this time though was that John's gut didn't tell him to be weary of her. Like Chief Mendeze used to say "always follow your gut" So he relaxed his stance.

Seeing this she spoke. "Getting comfortable already aren't we."

He just shrugged before speaking in his gravely voice. "What's your name?"

Hearing him speak for the first time send shivers down Karasubas spine. His deep voice vibrating trough her bones.

"I'm not talking to a reflection of myself. If you want to talk take of that bucket of yours."

He stayed fell silent and contemplated. There was no database on this planet that had his face in it so John didn't see any harm in it. And his gut told him that it was safe enough for now. So he willed his neuralimplant to unlock his helmet.

Karasuba so two piece opening up on his helmet where his jaw would be and she could hear the swishing of air being released before he reached up to take of his helmet.

What greeted her was pale wrinkeld face with a pair of the sternest Brown eyes she had ever seen. The thin scar running over his right eye only accentuating it. The black hair on his head was cut in a short military buzzcut. His lips set into a firm line.

Karasuba started giggling. The giggling turned to full blown laughter. In between her laughing she managed to say.

"Hahahahahaha I got my ass handed to me by a grougy old man. This is too funny. Hahaha"

John's deep voice rang out again. "Now what's your name?"

Hearing him speak she stopped laughing and answerd. "I'm NR. 4 Karasuba."

"Your not human. What are you?"

"Quick on the uptake aren't we old man. But I can't tell you before you give me something." Karasuba managed to say before her reacting came back full force.

Her face became flushed, her breath comming out in heavy breaths. Trinkets of sweat started to form on her exposed skin and she tried to wiggle in her restrains. Rubbing her knees together trying to placate the exciteness that started to build up in her netherreigons.

Seeing the change that Karasuba suddenly went trough, John stepped closer and got down on a knee. He reached out with his hand to feel her pulse, checking if she was alright.

In a show of strength that startled John Karasuba managed to free her hands from her restrains and grabbed for him. Trying to move out of the way John was too slow and Karasuba moving with him managed to get a hold on him. Through the sudden load of weight on John he fell backwards tacking Karasuba and the chair with him.

John tried to push her of but Karasuba was faster again as she cupped his face with her hand and smashed her lips against his.

What came next surprised John even further. Black crowlike glowing wings burst forth from the base of her neck and started to cover the walls of the office, bathing the in their glow.

John tried again to part from her, but Karasuba wrabbed her hands around his head and deepened the kiss further. Slipping her tongue into his mouth she began to explorer every part of his mouth and started to tangle with his tongue.

When the need for air became too strong Karasuba bit into his lip and drew some blood before parting them. She sat up, still straddling him, eyes lidded, maniacal grin in place, her tongue slide out and kicked of his blood that was still on her lips she spoke. "I am Sekirei Number 4 Karasuba the black Sekirei and you are my Ashikabi now and forever."

John only felt confusion as he listens to her and he spoke "I have to have a serious conversation with you."

 **Maincontrollroom M.B.I**

Takami was having a fit again a few hours ago Benizubasa and Hayane had regained conscious. Of course the questioning of the two had begun straight away and what they heard was worrying. The told them about a hulking 7 feet tall armored giant that could easily outmanouver them. When they told them that after they had thought to have landed a hit on it it was protected by a golden aura like hue. When Takami told them that Karasuba was taken by it they wanted to straight away go after it. But Takami told then she didn't know where they were and that Karasubas tracking chip was fryed. So they had to stay put.

As Takami got back to the maincontrollroom the alarm went of again signaling a winging.

The picture that appears on the screen was of Karasuba showing her tama coming online. But no picture of an Ashikabi appeared next to hears. Meaning she was wiaged by someone that wasn't in their database. Thinking about it further dread befell her as she came to the only possible conclusion. That the one in the armor was an Ashikabi.

She had to go to Minaka again. And she didn't feel like meeting him at all today. Better to get it over with she thought.


	2. Chapter 2

**So anyway this is the second chapter.**

 **To be honest I was surprised that you guys out there in the infinite cyberspace like my story.**

 **I know that there are or may always be spelling mistakes, the way and from which perspective the characters interact may be scatchy at best, and my use of this guy here (,,,,,,,,) yeah that one, might not be the most appropriate in places that I put them (am not sure how its called actually comma I guess?), and I may be making up words here and there or it probably wont make sense to a born English speaker,like for example "I think I spider" or "don't walk me on the cookie" stuff like that makes perfect sense to me a native german speaker but for you guys it wont.**

 **And I'm probably using a lot of words often, that's cause I sometimes have to wreck my brain to find a fitting one and my vocabulary isn't the biggest out there.**

 **But if you like the story you'll probably be able to put up with these things.**

 **At first I started writing this down cause I was stoned and had too much time on my hand in a foreign country and just punched everything on my phone cause my PC was broken at the time.**

 **Now I'm back in AUSTRIA (not Australia we exist way longer as a nation) and realized that this is actually a good way to keep my English nice and fluent.**

 **I'm no writer, by no means do I have the qualifications for this, I earn my money by saving people from starvation (Cook or Chef whatever you may call it), but I have heaps of imagination so much that people look at me funny when I'm drifting of to my little world.**

 **My most humble gratitude.**

 **I don't own anything of halo and sekirei.**

 **Chapter 2 :**

 **Chief and Karasuba:**

After that little episode that John went through with Karasuba, he had righted her up, with him standing in front of her and was now staring at her, trying to find out how he should approach the subject at hand. Deciding to keep it simple he shrugged to himself and just went for it. "Now answer my question from before, what are you?"

Karasuba still in her disheveled state but sitting upright again shrugged. "I'm a Sekirei." Seeing that her Ashikabi couldn't make heads or tails out of her answer she kept going. "We're Aliens."

Karasuba studied her Ashikabi for a moment, looking for signs of surprise, which was a fools notion she realized shortly. Having lived through the vision she had, she wasn't surprised by his stone face which she would later on learn, was his default expression. Obviously he wouldn't react like all the other disgusting humans that found this fact out, having lived through what John had and presumably having seen just a small percentage of his life, she wasn't really surprised.

Thinking of the vision Karasuba led out a slight moan and rubbed her knees together, receiving an odd look from John. Seeing that stuff was bliss, the slaughtering, butchering, the maiming, this senseless violence. Thinking back to the invasion on Kamikura Island and comparing it to the vision, it was child's play. Like the stuff little toddlers do. Recalling the emotions she experienced back then and recalling what she had felt during the vision she wasn't sure anymore what had excited her more. Reality or Johns memories. Well she would find out when she'd be able to butcher some other weak bitch.

Seeing John looking at her weirdly Karasuba kept going with her explanation. "Us Sekirei came to Earth to look for our Ashikabi, our destined one, our soul mate if you so will. After one of us finds that person we perform a bond with them that links our souls together. Its quite noticeable too if you know its there. Right now when I focus on it I can already begin to feel your emotions, the most noticeable are sadness and confusion."

Not sure what to make of this revelation he decided to keep going in default mode. "Where is your ship and how many of you are there?"

Karasuba was kind of peeved that she wasn't able to get a reaction out of John, she started to get annoyed that he was seemingly taking everything in stride, even the bond which she still thought of useless. "Our ship crashed and is now under the protection of MBI, which you nicely turned into your enemy by the way ." Baiting John for a reaction again but his eyebrow didn't even twitch. "How many of your kind are on this planet?" John continued unperturbed. "I'm not telling you." Came Karasubas snide answer, following up further her passive face twisted up. "They are my problem not yours, an Ashikabi isn't allowed to fight us anyway, its against the stupid ass rules Minaka set up."

Seeing Karasuba stopping to comply with him, Johns form still looming over her sitting form, he reached for his Boltshot located on his hip, grabbing its handle and drawing the pistol, it assembled itself and started aiming it at Karasubas leg the weapon glowing in its familiar orange glow as it slightly began to hum. "Answer the question." John spoke in a calm voice.

"Your not going to shoot me." Karasuba stated lazily with certainty in her voice, when suddenly a shot rang out and pierced her thigh, the searing hot hard light going through, cauterized the wound and passed through the floor of the warehouse office.

Karasuba through her head back and screamed out in agony. "FUCK, FUCK, FUCK you seriously shot me, you old fuck." Getting over the pain she brought her head back down and found a smoking barrel aimed at her head. Knowing now that John would go through with it if she would dare him further and remembering her true aim of being the strongest Sekirei out there, she resigned herself to just answering. Damn John better watch his back, she wouldn't forgive him this for a while. "Fine, fine there are 108 of us concentrated in this city, nowhere else on the planet. Are you the fuck satisfied now!?" John shrugged and made a hand motion signaling her to continue. Karasuba sighed. "These 108 are meant to participate in a death game after all 108 are winged. The winging is what we did earlier on to bond our souls together, you know before you decided to FUCKING SHOOT ME!" Karasuba yelled deciding to get her point across, fucker should feel himself lucky that she didn't have her sword anymore, otherwise he'd be missing a limp now. Ignoring her outburst Chief questioned further. "What happens to the winner, and the people in the city during the game?"

"MBI almost owns the entire city, and swapped the regular police forces out with its own private army to deal with commotions and minimize casualties the disgusting humans in the city might have. Ya know MBI is an international company with eyes and ears everywhere. So there is no escaping the city should an Ashikabi and Sekirei try for that. Traffic is monitored at all times, every communication is tabbed and listened into, satellites have an eye on the ground at all times through out the city. I'm actually surprised that they haven't found us yet."

Hearing this John answered. "I have my ways, now keep going."

Karasuba shook her head. "Alright, so anyway the Ashikabi that wins with his Sekirei or flock," seeing him stare again Karasuba elaborated, "an Ashikabi can have more than one Sekirei bonded to him and my gut tells me that your gonna have a few, which I already hate by the way." Receiving no comment to her statement she went on. "They ascend to what ever, nobody really knows whats going to happen, only that crazy ass fool Minaka knows what is to come. So anyway where are we going to stay for the night? I'm getting tired by all this."

John who had holstered his boltshot a little while ago picked up his helmet and sealed it back on with an audible hiss. "There is no we."

John turned away from Karasuba and was about to leave the warehouses and find a secluded area where he could camp out and sort through his thoughts, when he heard Karasuba yell after him.

"To hell with that, you know what they'll do to me, I'm probably going to dissected or something to find out what winged me." John turned back to Karasuba and looked at her, how she got out of the chair, already released from her bindings and started straightening out her black dress and gray coat, not even in the slightest favoring her good leg. She reached into one of her coat pockets and pulled a hairband out to fix her disheveled hair. Opening her eyes John could feel the blood lust coming off of her through the bond probably, only now getting aware that something like that actually existed. Karasuba got her bloodthirsty grin back and spoke. "Oh well I think I actually might like that, can you imagine how much I'm going to make these pigs that you love so much squeal as I butcher them when they try to touch me?"

Now that put John into an uncomfortable position. He didnt really feel like having that lunatic around, but letting her go could end up in a lot of people dyeing. Well not really innocent ones but quite unfortunate ones that were just doing their job. So he kinda was stuck with her, and he didn't really want to kill her, do to the high quality information that was still in her head. Watching John contemplate

brought a grin to Karasubas face, although she couldn't see his face anymore she at least knew he was doing so, if his silence was anything to go by.

John seeing Karasubas grin sighed mentally and asked. "What do you have in mind?"

"Well I know that I'm going to hate this even more but there is this place in the north of the city MBI doesn't dare to enter. It shouldn't be too far from here, if my guess is right that we are in the industrial area by the harbor. If we want to get there unnoticed we should be there in the morning." That being said Karasuba moved past the chief and walked out of the office, down the stairs and towards the gate of the warehouses, stopping to turn around and see if the Chief had followed her. When she saw him just two steps behind her she was quite surprised that she didn't hear his steps, which should be difficult giving his weight and size. Trying to make eye contact with him trough his golden visor she voiced her thoughts. "Do you have a way to stay hidden or something, because we'll have to move through a few crowded places to keep the satellites of us." Hearing this John used his neural interface to activate his active camouflage system and disappeared in front of Karasubas eyes.

Seeing John shimmer out of existence Karasuba said. "Well I didn't see that one coming."

"Lead the way." Came Johns order in his raspy voice, unknowingly causing an exciting shiver to run down Karasubas voice.

"Well of we go, try to keep up I dont feel like looking for some invisible old dude." And with that Karasuba stormed of into into the night.

 **Sometime earlier at Maison Izumo**

After seeing the Meteor pass overhead in the afternoon, Miya had gone straight away to Matsu to find out what happened. Matsu always the informed one, was already pulling up different angles of the object that had burned through the sky.

Matsu heard the door opening behind her, already knowing Miya was on her way due to the many cameras she had installed throughout the little inn, she spoke up. "Hey Miya, perfect timing. I'm pretty sure that you want to know what is going on out there."

"That's right Matsu. So what have you found out already? Miya responded while she took a seat next to Matsu.

"Alright, earlier on I was snooping around MBI's networks for a bit when I noticed another intruder in the system downloading massive amounts of data with unreal speed. So I got curious and searched for the location from which the hack had started. When I found out, at first I didn't believe what I was seeing. The Hack was initiated directly on a satellite of MBI. Thinking that it was impossible for someone to be up there, I used a different satellite to have a look at what was being done up there." While Matsu said that she already brought up pictures of the hacked satellite which depicted some one in futuristic green armor hanging onto it, with the remains of some unknown red anomaly illuminating the howl scene. It looked unreal. "I have no clue how this person got up there but the kicker is, that the meteor that we saw earlier, was that person." Punching another button a small window popped up on the screen, with a video playing of that showed how the person in the green armor push of the satellite with all his might and head towards earth.

Stunned at seeing a potential suicide attempt, Miya spoke up. "So what happened that has you so excited at watching someone trying to kill themselves?"

"Well after the person here entered the atmosphere and crashed through some skyscrapers, MBI didnt take long to arrive on the scene with the Disciplinary Squad showing up a little bit later. They even sent Karasuba there so they must want answers pretty badly."

"If the person hasn't died already, I'm pretty sure that he's dead now with Karasuba there." Miya said frowning.

"Well your gonna be surprised even more now. MBI locked up the scene and sent the disciplinary squad in to investigate, I don't have any information of what happened inside but shortly after MBI lost the signal of Karasubas tracking chip, and Benitsubasa and Haihane were transported of injured and unconscious. The reports say that they found signs of a fight with Karasuba nowhere in sight."

"Are you telling me that this person is stronger then Karasuba and defeated her?" Miya asked, slightly perturbed that someone was out there that could defeat a Sekirei Oh she was worried for her little birds.

"Well as I said, I don't know what happened in there, but I'll keep snooping around for a bit." Replied Matsu.

Hearing this Miya got up and straighted out her yukata, and began walking to the door, while saying. "Do that Matsu, something tells me we're about to experience some harsh times here in Maison Izumo."

A few hours had passed and Miya was currently preparing dinner for her tenants Uzume, and Homura who also went by the name of Karagi when doing his job. Both of whom were currently sitting in the living room chat away animatedly about what had happened in the afternoon. Both of them stopped their conversation when Miya called out of the kitchen. "Dinner is ready, Uzume come and help me place the dishes on the table will you." Uzume got up and went into the kitchen and moments later showed up with a few sets of chopsticks and bowls, and placed them on their usual spots on the table. Sitting down on her usual spot Uzume started gossiping with Homura again. "Man I'd love to know what the commotion was all about today, Homura did Takami tell you anything about today?" Homura having moved to an upright position for dinner replied. "No she hasn't called me yet, which is weird, usually I'm one of the first ones to know what is going on, she must be pretty busy right now."

"Now, now both of you don't worry I'm pretty sure all of this is probably wrapped up already, now stop the chattering and start eating the food will get cold." Placated Miya as she joined them at the table. Seeing everybody starting to dig in, Miya began to eat too her posture as regal as ever.

A few minutes past when they started to hear a commotion upstairs. It didn't take long until the door to the living room was slammed open, with Matsu standing in the door out of breath. When Matsu had calmed down a little she spoke with a serious voice, shocking everyone. "Karasuba has just been winged. Ashikabi unknown."

The eyes of the three that occupied the room widened. What the hell was going on out there.


	3. Chapter 3

**Well it took me quite a while to write some more of this, mostly because I was lazy, work, had better things to do and such**

 **Anyway here is a little more**

 **I don't own anything of Halo or Sekirei**

 **The next day in the morning.**

After breakfast was eaten, all the members of Izumo Inn went to do their daily duties, Homura was in his room sleeping of the stress he had accumulated over the night as a host. Those times were tough, when there was a busy evening at the club, especially when Takami came over to whine and bitch about her shitty day. Uzume was helping Miya out in the kitchen, washing the dishes and cleaning up after one of Miya's delightful breakfasts. Matsu was up in her little room keeping an eye open for interesting things that could happen any moment in the city. Miya as per usual was outside by the entrance of the Inn to sweep the pavement, you know to keep up the appearance of a diligent widow and not some super powered alien. As she was sweeping Miya was lost in her thoughts about the occurrences of yesterday, so when she started to feel a familiar presence coming closer to the inn, it took Miya a while to notice, but when she did feelings of utter hatred started to boil up inside of her. Looking up and gazing towards the gate that marked the entrance to her property, her eyes fell on the form of that blasted Karasuba as she just gently landed on the street after having jumped of a roof. Now there weren't many things that Miya really hated, but sure as hell Karasuba was one of those.

"Hey Miya, long time no see." Karasuba spoke up, with a placid smile in place while she got herself ready for combat should the need arise for it. Miya narrowed her eyes, and stared the rabid dog I front of her down. While doing so she notice how dishevelled Karasuba was, her disciplinary uniform had a few knits in it and there was what looked like blood caking her foot. Apparently she had been in a fight already.

"What do you want scum" was all that Miya said, deigning to try and resolve the matter without breaking anything around her house.

"Well, you know I fucking hate being her as much as you but, Jesus I can't believe I'm saying this, but I need your help." Karasuba said with quite a bit of venom in her voice.

Miya was actually stunned for a second thinking she misheard what Karasuba said, but after a moment of silence and no visible change in Karasubas demeanour she realized she had actually heard right. "Pray tell, what got in that disgusting head of yours thinking that I would help you huh?" was Miya's response.

"Hey, hey no need to be rude now, I need a place for someone to take shelter for a bit, to stay under the radar if you so will, and we both know, nobody would dare to mess with you, expect me." Now this was new to Miya, Karasuba asking her to provide a safe house if you so will for someone.

"And what makes you think that I have in the least bit an interest in helping you out, scum?" questioned Miya.

"Well I thought your dear husband Takehito had this policy of never turning down someone in need, no?" Karasuba said with a smirk, but the moment she said those words Miya appeared in front of her, a low boom echoing after her rapid movement, with her broom raised high to strike her down. Karasuba not having her sword anymore and not really wanting to agitate the probably only person who could keep her Ashikabi under the radar, resigned herself to take the blow to her head.

But pain never came as she could see the stunned expression of Miya as she wondered what happened.

Miya was confused, her broom should have caved Karasubas head in, but mere millimetres before Karasubas head the broom seemed to be stuck, now the most curious thing still was, that there was a shimmering behind Karasuba that slowly started to fade and as the shimmering continued to fade, the seemingly empty spot behind Karasuba was taken over by a huge green behemoth in futuristic green armour, staring her down with his visored helmet. Looking back from the behemoth she found the impossible, that thing was stooping her broom that she had reinforced with her energy barehanded with a single hand. Trying to pull the broom back for another strike, Miya found she couldn't pull it free of the things grip. As Miya looked back to Karasuba she found her standing there with a shit eating grin in place and heard her say. "Hmm, well, I guess meet my Ashikabi, Master Chief Petty Officer 117."

Flicking her gaze from Karasuba to this 117 thing, Miya spoke up again. "WHAT DO YOU WANT?"

"Sanctuary Ma'am." Came the reply from 117 in his deep voice.

Hearing 117 say this Miya's thoughts went rampant in her mind, could this guy, going by his voice be the one that caused all the mayhem in Shinto Teito yesterday? Giving him a once over again Miya realized how foolish of a train of thought this was. Of course was this the one MBI was searching high and low.

"Why should I help you?" Miya asked again. What happened now kind of surprised Miya, Karasuba was about to make a smart ass remark but all she managed to get out was "For Fuc…" and the green guy struck her in the neck with a well-placed chop. Having her eyes still on 117 and seeing him snuff Karasubas lights out, while she sunk to the street like a sack of rice, she shot him a questioning look.

"This should remove your discomfort Ma'am. Further introductions are in order." While the green behemoth said this he moved into attention and gave her a crisp salute, while saying. "Master Chief Petty Officer Sierra 117 UNSC Naval division." Lowering his hand John stuck it out towards Miya for a handshake. "Call me Master Chief or Chief for short."

Still trying to cope with the situation stared at the offered appendage for a few seconds before she too slowly reached out to grab his hand. Surprise by the gentle handshake that Chief gave her Miya looked at his visor trying to make eye contact, which was quite difficult when her reflected eyes stared back at her. "I'm Miya Asama, I would usually say nice to meet you but under these circumstances that would be a lie."

And there it was, typical Miya and terribly honest.

"Now if possible could we have a little chat from prying eyes?" Chief said as he picked the incapacitated Karasuba off the ground and swung her unceremoniously over his shoulder.

"That would be much appreciated, I have many questions." Miya replied, with a curious glint appearing in her eyes.


	4. Chapter 4

**Yo guys, thanks for the reviews, and its nice that people get so infested into the story that they bring out their halo knowledge. Its much appreciated**

 **Anyway off we go**

 **I don't own anything of halo or sekirei**

"That would be much appreciated, I have many questions." Miya replied, with a curious glint appearing in her eyes. That being said Miya led John through the gate and towards the entrance of her house. When they reached the door Miya opened it and motioned John to walk in. When John stepped through the door a traditional Japanese entrance area greeted him with shoes lined up in front of a wooden step. Miya walked in after him and tried to walk around him to further lead the way, which was kind of difficult with his massive frame blocking almost half of the hallway. After a little scuffle to walk past and bumping her head on Karasubas who groaned softly from the contact, Miya managed to get past and lead him to one of the doors in the hallway that was located next to a stairwell. Pushing the door open Miya called out to John. "This way please, Chief."

Hearing her say that John took a tentative step on the wooden floor of the hallway and heard it groan and bend under his immense weight. Testing the wooden blankets a bit further with his foot, John realized that it wouldn't give way under him, so with tentative steps he followed after Miya and went through the door while bending down a bit as not to bump against the door frame. When he entered the room a view of a classic dining/living room with a long table and many cushions surrounding it.

On the opposite side of the room he could see outside through to open double doors that led onto a veranda. At the head of the table on the wall there was another door situated that probably led to the kitchen if John guessed right. Miya entered the room after John and moved to the cushion at the head of the table with the kitchen door at her back and motioned John to a cushion next to her. John walking around the table and going towards the cushion to her left that was close to the doors which led outside to the veranda. Taking a tentative look towards Miya he studied her sitting position to mirror it.

After getting into a seiza position next to Miya he carefully dumped Karasuba on the free cushion next to him, lay her hands on the table and probed her head onto her arms, with her grey hear pooling around her head and almost covering her face, which pointed toward them. If John had to be honest with himself he kind of preferred the peaceful expression that she had while unconscious, over that bloodthirsty one she usually had.

Next to him Miya called out. "Uzume would you prepare tea for three, we have visitors, when your done come join us."

"Sure thing Miya." An energetic female voice echoed from the other room.

"So Chief where were we?" Miya opened the conversation looking up towards his helmeted head that was currently studying Karasuba next to him. Hear Miya speak to him, John turned his head towards her and gave her all of his attention. "Sanctuary." Was all he said. "Oh right, right, you aren't a man of many words are you?" Hearing her say that all John did was shrug his shoulder as response. "Well anyway, if I really help you, you need to answer a few questions of mine and after we have gone through all of them I decide, alright."

John nodded his head to motion her to continue.

"Okay first of all where do you come from?" Miya questioned.

"Classified." John answered in his monotonous voice, to Miya it seemed it was a well repeated answer of his that he had to throughout often.

"You do know that this is not going to work like this Chief, you want something from me and right now all you have to give is honesty." Miya reprimanded him.

"Data." Is what John had to say to this, as he pulled up a submenu with his neural link to view the package that he had downloaded. The number displayed on the details of the package read, apparently he got a few Exabyte worth of data.

"What?" Miya asked wondering where he was going with this. All chief did was nick towards her and say. "I know that you are a Sekirei Nr.1, Karasuba told me so on the way here. When I came planet side I was hit by a satellite, clung to it and downloaded some data to make a picture of how things worked here for myself. I didn't have the time to go over it but the package is massive for your standards. It's from MBI. I want to bargain it for a save stay here for a short time until I have figured things out. When I do so we will get out of your hair. Don't worry about Karasuba, I have a tight leash on her."

The moment John said that the door behind Miya opened and a brown haired young woman stepped into the room in skimpy clothes, if you could call a shirt panty combo skimpy. He didn't really know what was normal for civilians, be it human or alien, with a tray of three cups and a small teapot on it.

"What bargain?" The woman who John guessed was Uzume spoke up, when her eyes caught sight of him a high shriek escape the woman and she threw the tray in the air and jumped in surprise. The teacups flew through the air and too fast for a human John fished them out of the air when they got close to him and set the sett neatly on the table. Both woman had wide eyes from that action and John just kept on sitting there as if nothing had happened.

"Who the hell is this Miya? And why the hell is Karasuba here?" Questioned Uzume in a loud hysteric voice when she notice Karasuba slumped over the table. But the moment Uzume spoke up she had to shy back a bit and hide in a corner as an oppressing feeling permeated the room that got the hair on John's neck to stick up slightly. When John panned his gaze form Uzume back to Miya he saw her sitting there with closed eyes and a pleasant smile on her face. God be damned that killing intent was something else, Karasuba couldn't compare to this John found.

"Uzume watch your language, and why are you dressed in such a indecent way? I thought I told you to walk around the house dressed properly?" Miya spoke, giving Uzume her full attention. Uzume cowered even further back into her corner. "Yes M-Miya of course!" Uzume shouted out as she scrambled to her feet and ran out the living room to get dressed,

Satisfied Miya shifted her attention back to the Chief and placed a cup in front of him and poured him some tea as if nothing happened. "Here you go Chief enjoy your tea while we sort this out here." Miya said as she took a sip in an elegant way. Chief just sat there and looked at his tea, wondering if he could already go as far as leaving his head exposed to a swords master. "You're going to have to take that helmet off at some point anyway." Miya stated as she had guessed that John was in a little debate with himself.

Well John guessed she was right, and not counting that little escapade earlier Miya was mostly civil enough so he used his neural interface and unlocked his helmet, took it off and put it on the floor next to him, into that little space that was between him and Karasuba.

While this happened Miya keep a watchful eye on him the moment the hiss of depressurization resounded, and slightly studied his face. Unbeknownst to Miya she was as baffled as Karasuba back when she first saw his face. Miya didn't expect an older man to be underneath all this armour, going by his lightning fast reflexes and strength that he had showcased. The paleness of his skin was quite weird to her, it was as if he didn't see any sunlight at all and actually lived in the suit. His calm green eyes never left her out of his sight and his thin mouth was kept pressed into a stoic line as he reached for his cup. His brown hear was keep in a short military buzz cut and his little wrinkles on the edges of his stern eyes gave him a rugged look. The scar, that runs over his left eye added just perfectly to the diehard look John had going for him. In the end it didn't matter what he looked like to her, he would never capture her heart like Takehito did.

"So where did we stop again?" Miya questioned. "Ah yes, you were saying you have an extraordinary amount of data from MBI. Well it would count as show of good faith, but I need to know a little about you and what your goals are for the future, pertaining your stay here and the Sekirei Plan that Minaka Hiroto is going to launch soon. Let's start again, where are you from?"

"Eridanus II Ma'am." Chief replied a little bitter that he had to disclose secrets. Well if he really thought about it. It was a freak accident that sent him here and he had no way of replicating it, there were no slip-space drives, and it seemed like the aliens here didn't have an access to their own technology.

"Excuse me, where is that?" Miya questioned.

"I am not from here Ma'am, a freak accident sent me here. Eridanus II is on the edge of the outer colonies, and controlled by the United Earth Government. This might be a lot to take in but I will be able to show proof if I'm able to connect to another computer." Chief said. "It will be easier to understand, the circumstances behind my arrival."

Taking all this in Miya had a little debate with herself in her mind. Just when she was about to answer, the only other occupant of the room beside Chief and herself seemed to regain consciousness again. Which was proven right when Karatsuba's upper body snapped upright, her grey hair whipping along the motion and her eyes open with righteous fury blazing in them.

"For fucks sake John, why would you do that?! Everything was going well with the conversation. And how dare you knock me out?" Karasuba yelled at Chief, Miya was just sitting there with an amused smile on her face. Everything that aggravated Karasuba and annoyed her was so much fun for her. Watching those to banter back and forth, well it was more like Karasuba screaming at Chief and Chief just sitting there and staring the woman down without a care in the world.

Miya lifted her hand up to cover her mouth and chuckled. This of course gained her the attention of Karasuba who consequently started to yell at her. "Miya how dare you laugh at me, oh I'm so gonna get you back for this! Just you wait until I get my sword back, I'm gonna carve you open like the pig you are bitch!" Karasuba yelled with a bloodthirsty grin on her face, a maniacal laughter escaping her as she lounge over the table, in front of John and tried to instigate a fight with their hopefully soon to be landlord. But as things were it not had to be as John struck the airborne Karatsuba's neck again. With a resounding thud Karasuba hit the surface of the table and tip over the cup that was in front of John making the tea spill all over his knee, the hot beverage not able to reach his lap because the table wasn't high enough to get his knees under it like Miya's were. Karasubas head that was turned to look at him struggled to keep her eyes open and send a scathing glare toward John. "D-Damn Y-You." Was all Karasuba managed to stutter out when she drifted of to unconsciousness again.

Perplexed but thankful for the solution that Chief had provided for the scuffle that had been sure to ignite, Miya looked back to Chief who pulled Karasuba off the table and put her into the same position that she was in before her little attempt of starting a fight. "Sorry Ma'am I spilled your tea." Miya chuckled at this. "Don't worry it was quite entertaining, now you said you had proof of how you got here, well just wait here for a moment I will get another tenant of mine who is an expert in IT matters." With that Miya got up and left the room, on her way to get Matsu who probably knew already that they had unusual visitors.

 **Back with Chief and not so sleepy but still sleeping Karasuba**

As Miya left the room, John was left to his own thoughts again, to sort through his mind and figure out the best course of actions he should take. Everything from his arrival to meeting Karasuba, the realization that he wasn't anywhere close to UNSC space, he didn't have any way to resupply of his weaponry that he still had from Requium, and the worst part for him, bound to an alien on a spiritual level. Remembering the bond Karasuba spoke of, John look at her again and studied her unconscious form that was next to him, why couldn't she as peaceful as she was now when awake. John closed his eyes in concentration and started to meditate for a bit in search for that bond, Spartans such as himself where used to going into themselves, to keep a clear mind and be ready for anything thrown their way. He didn't know if the latest generation of Spartans were the same, according to their overall performance that he had seen on Requium, they probably don't meditate, if their unorganized campaign was anything to go by. As he delved into himself he ended up in a place not his own, there were so many emotions anger, sadness, bitterness, hopelessness, oh wait, some of these were actually his own. What was this place? Cortana came to mind straight away and what she had said to him at some point. _Sometimes I wonder which one of us is the machine._ Was what she had said. This made him think, what was he? Soldier, Human, Demon, Military Hardware, Weapon, Protector? Well he sure as hell knew that he was a soldier, one who had failed his self-imposed Mission. How could he have failed? He never failed, he always made it count somehow. Where was his luck when he really needed it? The only thing that mattered to him was taken. What was he supposed to do now?

Putting those questions on the side to avoid a depression Chief delved further into his mind and there he found it. It felt like a little heart, pulsing away in a steady rhythm. Although it resembled a heart it gave of a cold feeling, hatred, anger, bloodlust, dark and twisted happiness when something was ended, indifference. It was the weirdest mix, and it made him kind of sad. How could such a young woman feel this way? What was she in her 20s going towards thirty maybe? He didn't know what she had to go through, but it sure as hell couldn't be as bad as having a front row seat, that was the right terminology he believed, when a planet was bombed to smithereens. Or having to watch as people were eaten alive. Well John supposed he had to watch his back while around this woman.

As John opened his eyes, his right hand reached out and moved a stray strand of hair from Karasubas face. And then he paused, where had that come from? He'd never felt the need to touch someone in a caring manner other than his brothers and sisters in the corps. Well John felt it was kind of pity for her, with her warped and twisted psych. He had time and things might change, if something he was good in it was having hope.

As he pulled his right hand in again, John kind of felt the need to drag it over his face and sigh, but before he could do that Miya opened the door and returned with a young red head that wore glasses in a white tight fitting dress, in front of her bosom she held a laptop and on the other hand she was dragged in by Miya. It also seemed that woman was quite immature, if her whining was anything to go by.

"Come on Miya-tan, why do I have toooo. I doooon't want to go in there. Karasuba is iiiiin theeere." The woman complained as Miya kept on dragging her inside the living room. "Shut up Matsu, for once in your live could you stop complaining? This is important. See Karasuba is knocked out. Nothing is going to happen, or do you want me to impose some harsher rules upon you and your peeping nature? Pervert. Huh?" Miya said with pleasant smile on her face and Johns neck hair stuck up again, although no one would be able to tell this because of the impassive expression he wore while watching those twos interactions.

"Al-alright I will do it Miya, but please go easy on me." That being said Matsu took her glasses of and went into serious mode. "Alright Mister …" John butted in "Chief", Matsu continued. "Chief, I hear you need someone with a good amount of IT knowledge, well I can tell you for sure that there is no one better than me. " Matsu said as she sat down on the opposite site of John and set up her laptop. Hearing this John reached for his helmet and delicately removed the data chip Cortana used to live in. He stared at the chip and held it close to his eyes. Then John lowered his hand and in a serious voice said to Matsu. "If you break that chip, I will break you and there will be no place on earth where you will be save from me." Hearing that Matsu gulped, this Chief was much more imposing in real live than on a screen. But on the other hand she had to do this, although she had whined around a lot, Matsu was still curious as hell, there was nothing she didn't know, and if there was such a thing she had to know. She had to know so bad it hurt. Tenderly she reached out and when she was about she had to stop, and calm down a bit, her hand was shaking slightly. After a few seconds she finally brought up the nerves to do it and grabbed for the chip. When she enclosed her hand around it, she came into contact whit Chiefs armoured hand and a sudden surge of heat travelled through her body and a slight blush tainted her cheeks.

"Alright I will be careful." With that said Matsu pulled her hand back and began to study the data chip in her hand. And for sure this was one of the most advanced piece of equipment she ever held in her hand. It didn't look like much at first but when she began to look carefully at it, she started to notice what this thing actually could do. Who ever made this was light years ahead of anything the humans her or even the sekirei had. Calming further down and reaching into herself Matsu tapped into the inborn power she had and used it to connect with the data chip. If people wandered what it would be like, Matsu would best describe it as being inside the machine, seeing bits fly around, the wiring looked to her like streets, transistors like buildings and the chipboard like the ground. It was beautiful. The chip she was in, it was huge, the space in there was just huge. It felt like the storage space was endless.

The more she mind walked around this place the more surreal it felt to her. Touching one data piece that floated past her knowledge was pushed into her mind, she couldn't even start to comprehend what it was about. The more data packages Matsu touched the more she felt stupid, for thinking the sekirei were advanced. As Matsu kept on walking she noticed that the otherwise grey world she was in started to have blue spots to appear. At first it was quite subtle, but the further she walked the blue became more prominent. Something was calling out to her, Matsu was sure of that, what she didn't know. It kind of unnerved her a little bit, there shouldn't be anything living in her than herself. When she reached the area with the most blue around she suddenly walked into an invisible wall and due to being startled she fell back on her butt. "Itai!" Matsu huffed out as she rubbed her bum, and when she looked around to see what obscured her way, she noticed areas around her slowly going dark. The darkness that coated everything started to grow faster and faster until only Matsu was left on a blue coloured space that couldn't be bigger than a square meter.

Matsu didn't know what the hell was going on. Something like this had never happened before. Suddenly a blue see-through shield of light was erected around her and streams of code started to crawl along the walls. Matsu couldn't make heads or tails of the code, she didn't understand it in the least bit.

As Matsu kept on studying the code, she noticed a bright light form the corner of her left eye. Turning towards it something else unexpected happened. From the light a beautiful young woman walked towards her. She had shoulder long black hair and deep blue eyes stared at her seriously, the most noticeable thing though was, that the woman was completely naked and what appeared to be skin was actually strings of code flowing up and down her form. When the woman reached the little square Matsu occupied her whole body suddenly turned red and in a cold voice she spoke.

"Intruder detected. The safety protocols haven been activated. State your reasons for being her or be deleted." Hearing that Matsu was baffled, something like that really never had happened before. As Matsu slowly got up and looked the woman the eyes she said. "I have authorizations to be here, who are you?"

"I am the safety protocols that were erected by Smart AI CTN 0452-9 Cortana before her destruction. State password and proceed, failure to comply will be answered with deletion." The safety protocol spoke. Now Matsu was in a bind, how the hell was she supposed to have the correct password, this Chief Mister didn't say anything about password protection and she didn't know which actions to take, as stated before something like that had never happened before, there was no guide book and there was nothing she knew that could be done.


	5. Chapter 5

**I don't own anything of halo and sekirei**

 **With John, Miya, Karasuba, Uzume and soulless body of Matsu in real world**

Shortly after Matsu had used her power Miya had explained to John what was going on, after another five minutes Uzume had returned to the living room and sat next to Matsu in front of the still unconscious Karasuba. "So if I got everything right Matsu has just used her powers to connect with the data chip right?" Uzume repeated in confirmation. Uzume was still uncomfortable that Karasuba was here and she was still on guard should something happen, but it wasn't too bad right know due to Karasuba not being awake.

"That's right Uzume but something seems to be wrong, it has been almost 10 minutes since Matsu closed her eyes, I've never seen that it has taken so long to sort through something." Miya said.

Hearing this John spoke up. "She does that a lot?" motioning to Matsu. "Well yeah." Uzume replied, after being in the room with the Chief and after another round of introductions Uzume found that her gut was telling her that this Chief wasn't a bad person, quiet, stern looking, and a little imposing but not bad. Uzume thought she could work her way around him staying here, Karasuba was another thing altogether though.

After another 10 minuter of nothing happening Karasuba finally woke up again with a startle, and scaring Uzume who back paddled into the wall again. After reorienting and remembering what had happened Karasuba completely forgot about Miya's, Uzume's and Matsu's presence in the room and straight away started to lay into John for knocking her out. "Damn you John, how dare you knock me out again!? If you're doing that again I'm going to get rid of you, deactivation be damned!" John, his head turned towards her, just stared at Karasuba in a calm manner, betraying no emotions what so ever. To the other occupants of the room it was quite the funny scene, with Karasuba barking up to the huge form that was the Chief and him just staring her down, even in the seiza position their height difference was ridiculous, with Karasuba still being two heads smaller, her delicate body looking like a toothpick next to Johns. The only one who chuckled was just Miya, Uzume didn't dare to do so. After about 5 minutes of more screaming, that was completely unlike the leight back attitude Karasuba usually displaced. It seemed like Chief was good at riling Karasuba up.

After another 5 minutes of Karasuba egging Chief on, Chief seemed to have enough of it and when he slowly turned his upper body towards Karasuba and lifted his left hand up, Miya and Uzume paid rapt attention to what he was going to do. Karasuba noticed this too but she kept her bitching going. Chief slowly stretched his left hand out with his thumb and pointer in the ready position. Slowly moving his two fingers towards Karasuba's face both Miya and Uzume stopped their breath. What was Chief going to do? It seemed like Karasuba was beginning to be short on breath as she took another gulp of, just as she was done and wanted to resume her bitching. Chief took actions and clamped with his thumb and pointer down on Karasuba's glossy lips effectively shutting her up.

"Ssshhh, so loud." Was all Chief said. And Uzume finally lost it, the terror that was Karasuba be damned this was just too funny. Still keeping his to fingers in place on Karasuba's lips Chief turned his head toward Uzume and calmly stared at her, not understanding what was so funny.

Karasuba was speechless, how dare John disgrace her so much in front of that wuss Uzume and her archenemy Miya. Oh he was gonna get it.

If John would have kept his gaze on Karasuba he would have seen her head slowly growing red to show that she was reaching her melting point. Alas he didn't notice, only when Karasuba slapped the offending appendage out of her face and launched herself at him he noticed. Karasuba after jumping on John wrapped her legs around his torso to stay in place with her head finally being on eyelevel with his started to lay into him with her open hands, slapping on is cheeks and trying to pull on his hear, which was a fools notion because of his short hair. It seemed all rationality had finally left Karasuba. With this scene playing out in front of Miya, Miya couldn't keep using her lady like chuckling and started to fully laugh as well, Uzume who had recovered a little at this point started to laugh again and even louder than before.

Karasubas slaps didn't really hurt John but you could tell form his almost unnoticeable twitching eyebrow he was beginning to get really fed up. And then he decided that he had enough. Wiggling an arm free John shoved his hand in her face and pushed her not too gently off him. Karasubas head struck the floor with a resounding thud. The moment she got her bearings back she saw John's face above her own. And with a firm voice John spoke. „Enough, stop behaving so disgracefully."

Hearing this Karasuba seethed on the inside but otherwise stopped her struggling and after a minute of a staring contest Karasuba tsht and looked away conceding defeat.

To the other people in the room is was such a surreal event that Karasuba gave in, they were speechless.

John seeing Karasuba back down got of her and sat himself back to the table. Looking around the room he noticed Miya and Uzume stare at him and all he did was shrug as if nothing had happened.

John's gaze at first swept over the room and then stopped at Matsu who still hadn't moved in the slightest. Nobody seemed to care and everybody seemed comfortable enough to just wait until Mats was done. But this was taking already 40 minutes. Deciding to take take actions himself John leaned forward and placed a hand on Matsu's shoulder and gently shook her.

The moment he made contact and shook her Matsu's face of a healthy flush and her breathing turned erratic.

John heard Uzume's disbeliefing voice. „No way Matsu is reacting!"

 **With Matsu inside the data chip**

So Matsu really found herself in a bind, everything was going great until this so-called safety protocol showed up. Now she was stuck inside this barrier with no way out and that thing out there threatened to delete her if she didn't give the right password. Things seemed to be hopeless but suddenly her body started to heat up and a healthy flush dusted her cheeks, her chest tightened and her breathing started to turn erratic. Oh my good she was reacting, and the only conclusion Matsu was able to reach was that her body was preparing itself to bond with this Chief because all the other occupants of the room were sekirei. It had to be this way anything else didn't make sense like the situation Matsu found herself in.

Suddenly her body began to spasm and shake uncontrollably and her eyes turned back into her head so only the white of them was visible. Suddenly visions, no more like memories of another person or thing, she decided to declare it as am entity, were shoved into her. From one second to the other she was in many different places. This places were so different from each other.

One was a Jungel, another was what looked to a spacestation, one that seemed to be in a ship with a pod in front of her. But one thing was always the same everybody around her were huge, the people were literally giants but one person was always there, the guy Chief that she had seen in the living room, who gave her the chip was always there. And a name always resounded in her had. John. John. John. His name was John. Then a mirror in front of her appeared but it didn't show her image, the image it showed was the same as the one from the safety protocol, this was also Cortana, Matsu assumed. Then it spoke, „Take care of my caveman, he will need you. 1oefrv1erlevo7." And as fast as the ordeal began it was over.

Matsu stood up after her body started responding again and took a calming breath. „1oefrv1erlevo7"Saying the password Matsu readied herself for something else unexpected, but nothing happens the only thing that did was the protocol saying. „Password confirmed, access acquired." The moment the protocol said that Matsu was back in the city of electronics, free to wander around. But after the ordeal Matsu didn't really feel like being in here much longer, so she closed her eyes and concentrated, when she opened the she was back in the living room.

 **With John, Karasuba, Miya and the now awake and still reacting Matsu.**

The moment John took his hand off Matsu her eyes flew open and the still flushed woman got up in a flash and threw herself at John to get her kiss and emerge. Matsu could hear Uzume scream, "No way! She's reacting!" from the corner of her left eye she could see Karasuba now awake with narrowed eyes and getting ready to intercept her as she started to sail over the table towards John, from the corner of her right eye Matsu could see Miya gasp and place a hand over her mouth. But the only thing that mattered right now was John that was sitting there, in a few seconds she would make contact with him and get her wings, oh it will be glorious, the thought of all the experiments she was getting to do now was sending a shiver down her spine.

Alas it shouldn't be as with lightning fast reflexes John lifted his hand and grabbed her face, with a little push he shoved her air born form onto the table, spilling the tea again and squishing Matsus laptop underneath her. To Johns left Karasuba was up and ready to move, on Johns right Miya was ready to intercept her and Uzume just scrambled back from the table again, to try and take cover.

All the movement stopped though as John spoke up in a firm voice, brokering no insubordination from anyone, be it Karasuba or Miya. "STOP!"

Karasuba hearing that was reluctant to obey and that was made even more clear by the growl that escaped her throat, but the calm stare that she received from John made her back down.

Seeing Karasuba back down Miya relaxed her form too and set her cup back up to fill some more tea in, while watching the scene play out in front of her.

"Ouch, Ouch, why would you do that John-tan? Matsu just wanted to get her wings." Matsu whined while she wiggled on the table in discomfort. Hearing that Karasuba barked at Matsu. "How dare you pervert, I won't allow this, you're not going to bond to my Ashikabi, you hear he's mine!"

Matsu shied away a little when Karasuba screamed at her, but a sudden bout of braveness compelled her to talk back. "Mou Karasuba come on, I need to do this, Matsu-tan wants to emerge too!" Matsu whined as another bout reacting symptoms travelled through her body. Sending a pleading look at John to say something.

"I am not bonding myself to another alien." John said electing a bout of gasps from the occupants of the room, well more like from Miya and Uzume, Karasuba just sat back and smirked pleased with Johns answer. Matsu though, she started to sob, slowly tears started to roll down her cheeks. "Why, hic, why do you say that, hic? John looked at her and spoke calmly. "I won't be dragged into a conflict." His voice was firm if anything.

Now this was a blow to Karasuba and Matsu, with Karasuba thinking that now that she had found a battle hardened, and not so easily rattled Ashikabi. And Matsu because he was denying her wings, sure from the brief memories she could somehow relate to that. But this was different, he was her destined one, the person she was meant to love forever and ever. Oh she was getting a mental breakdown as it seemed.

"But, but I promised, you don't have to fight. Pl, pl, please Cortana told me to take care of her caveman for her."

Now this was unexpected for John, how did Matsu know of Cortana?

"How do you know of her?" John asked with a little venom in his voice, as he leaned towards Matsu to scrutinize her, and making sure that there was no escape for her should she try to run, due to her apparent mental state. From the corner of his eyes he could tell that the other occupants of the room were getting curious, Miya, Uzume and even Karasuba were keeping an ear open to better understand the situation.

"I, I met her briefly inside the chip." Matsu whimpered, starting to get scared.

"That's not possible, she's dead." John responded.

"Y y yes, I know", Matsu said as she avoided eye contact with John, "b b but, when I was inside the chip I was looked away by a safety protocol Cortana had installed before she died, it asked me for the password, at first I didn't know it and I thought I was done for but, suddenly I started to react and then I was in different places, seeing things from a different perspective." Matsu said quickly, taking another gulp of air in and she continued. "But you were always there, I remember seeing you with your helmet on in front of me. And t t then everything went dark, Cortana appeared in front of me from a mirror and told me the password and that I was supposed to take care of you. Oh her eyes were so sad, hick." Matsu retold the events that had happened to her, at the end of it her voice started to break and a batch of fresh tears rolled down her cheeks.

John didn't understand what was going on now. Things like this weren't real, they couldn't happen, now what was he supposed to do, he needed space, all the stuff that he had locked away, all the regret, sadness and anger at himself was coming back, he didn't understand where all these had come from in the first place. He needed to think, to contemplate. Making up her mind John got up from his seiza position while grabbing his helmet and putting it back on. Everybody was watching him, wondering what he was going to do, Miya and Uzume where directing inquisitive looks towards him, Karasuba was getting ready to get up too and follow him and Matsu was still on the table and looking at him with hopeful eyes.

"Use the chip and show Miya, where I come from, and what has happened that lead to my arrival here." John ordered Matsu, with that he turned around and opened the door that led to the backyard, when John ducked through the door he said to Karasuba that was about to follow him. "You stay here." Seeing Karasuba about to protest John added. "That's an order."

With that he left the room and closed the door behind him. All the people that were left in the room looked at each other and wondered what was wrong with John.

 **Got more stuff coming, it will just take a bit cheerio**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey guys sorry for the long wait but I had a lot on my plate and motivation was on an all time low to write some more.**

 **I don't own anything of halo or Sekirei**

 **With John**

John closed the sliding door behind him and stood now on the veranda overlooking the garden that leigh in front of him, there was a wide patch of green with flowerpots lining the wall that separated the land of Maison Izumo from the land of the next house, to his left he saw a little pond with water flowers floating on it peacefully, to his left he saw a big tree at the end of the garden that was lush with green, the leafs rustling in the wind.

John studied the tree further, it had a firm base with big roots digging into the dirt below, the bark was old and weathered, and its height reached at least 15 meters. Deciding this was a good spot he walked up to the tree and plopped down in front of it, resting his back against the bark and pulling one knee up to prop his arm onto it, John leigh his head back against the bark and just looked around. His eyes roamed over the scenery in front of him, drinking up every little detail, subconsciously he found himself analysing the place for the best cover and for the easiest escape route should a need for it arise. During this little moment of quiet John could finally be at ease for a bit and he started to think. Think about everything that happened so far, about him crashing here in this city, about his short fight with Karasuba, being on the run for a bit and still being, his interesting chat with her, consequently gaining a new shackle through the unwanted winging, their track to Maison Izumo, meeting Miya and the others after subduing Karasuba, the information gained from their chat while Matsu had Cortana's Chip and the situation John found himself shortly after with Matsu's reacting and the short episode of drama after.

What was he supposed to do?

Cut off, not knowing how he got here, not knowing what to do, no objective, no mission parameters, no aliens after him, well a few aliens after him he supposed, what with Karasuba and Matsu, this made John wonder how many more were out there just lying in wait to get to him?

Firstly John realized his movements were hindered due to the armour, he couldn't get it of nor did he have a safe place to store it. His weapons, well he didn't have that many still on him but the Boltshot, the Scattershot, a few energy sells for them, a few Pulse Grenades and the stealth module were all he had. That meant that if shit hit the fan he was going to go out of ammo real quick. His weapons falling into enemy hands were another factor he had to consider, if what happened to the sekireis was anything to go by, they didn't tell him this but he wasn't dumb, just remembering what humanity did to every scrap of forerunner tech they came across, reverse engineer was the word for that. So that was another problem altogether.

Holding that thought Johns eyes drifted towards the double doors, through which he had left the house and his thoughts went back to Karasuba and Matsu.

What was he going to do?

The first one Karasuba, there wasn't much to like about her John supposed. Maybe it was because he only knew her for a short amount of time and that might change but for the love of god, she was bloodthirsty, impulsive, narrow minded, moody, snarky, stubborn and the list went on and on. He just didn't know how to deal with her. He would adapt if nothing else there was still a bullet between the eyes and he was rid of the problem, as long as he had any use of her, which wasn't much, oh god Karasuba could be thankful that he wasn't a coldblooded killer. If ordered yes, if not ordered no.

And secondly Matsu, well John didn't really know much about her as of yet, so he didn't really know how to feel about her. Apparently she met Cortana inside that chip, how that was possible he didn't know either. From their short conversation that they had before he left the room, he could tell that she was starting to get desperate about her winging. That aside what really puzzled John was what Matsu had said. That she promised to Cortana. It was all going to boil down on trust it seemed. On one hand John could find use in her that was for sure. His movements in public was impaired because of his Mjolnir, he would draw way too much attention, which he didn't really need right now. He didn't have the tools to get out of it either, and the overwrite to unlock all the locks was out of his reach too, he needed special equipment to do so.

On that note an idea suddenly popped up in his mind. What if he got Matsu to do so for him? Apparently she could interface with anything as was shown with the data chip. If that meant bonding himself to her, he supposed that was the smallest problem. This supposed bond did seem to have some weaknesses. Well it wasn't like a well-placed bullet couldn't fix that problem like so many other times. If Matsu turned out to be a liability, that was surly going to await her.

Making up his mind on the actions that he would take from here, John got up from his sitting position under the tree and made his way leisurely towards the house.

Reaching the porch John set a foot tenderly on the veranda and stepped on it before reaching for the sliding door, when he opened the door and stepped inside the living room, he found Miya, Karasuba, Matsu and Uzume were closely huddled around the laptop Matsu had brought with her.

Hearing the sounds of the door opening all the occupants of the room snapped their heads up with various different expressions on their faces as they looked at him.

Karasuba had a triumphant smile on her face, her eyes half lidded as usual, the hair on his neck started to rise up a bit when John saw her like this, but something told him that the intent directed to him wasn't bloodlust, whatever it was it got him slightly on edge that was for sure.

Uzumes eyes were wide open with shock and awe as she looked at him in a different light and she seemed to cower back a bit when he focused on her.

Matsu still had an atomic blush on her face and she was beginning to pant heavily again but it seemed like she was trying to control it. Her eyes were wide and all in all she looked disturbed, it seemed like every movement she made were well thought out so as to stick out. When he focused on her, she quickly averted her eyes and cast her head down.

Miya for one was just sitting their leisurely, her expression not changing much from the one he had seen before, the expectant look in her eyes was the only difference that he could find.

Finishing up his quick observation John took a seat at the same spot as before and questioned.

"What happened?"

 **With Miya, Karasuba, Matsu and Uzume before John entered the room again:**

After John had left the room Miya, Matsu, Karasuba and Uzume started to set up everything with Matsu doing most of the work, so they could learn more about Chief.

After setting everything up in front of herself, Matsu started the laptop up and began to work her magic so that she could access the chip via her laptop. When everything was done Matsu found herself in the center of all the people in the room, everybody was huddled close together to see everything that was happening on the screen. Even Miya and Karasuba displayed a lot of curiosity, with the former hiding it quite well, but not well enough. Karasuba so it seemed didn't even hide her curiosity and completely unlike her hovered next to her like a vulture with her eyes never loosing track of the cursor as she began to sort everything out.

Glancing behind her Matsu found Uzume leaning over her shoulder, her bust firmly pressed against her back and her head situated next to hers and resting on her shoulder.

"Can you not speed up a bit pervert!?" A snarky voice rang out to her left. Karasuba seemed to get impatient. "Yes its taking quite some time don't you think?" the serene voice of Miya got Matsu's attention from her right. "Hurry, Hurry, Hurry!" rang Uzumes voice in her ear as she started to swing back and forth making Matsu swing as well.

"Just a bit longer! Will you be a little patient! I'm assembling a video clip so we can watch the hole thing in one go. Otherwise it would take ages to if we would access one folder at a time. I'm sorting everything together with the dates going back 5 years from today. That should be enough." Matsu spoke up annoyed.

10 minutes later.

*Cklick cklick cklick* "Now I'm done! Be prepared its starting in 3, 2, 1 Play!" Matsu announced jovially as she pressed the play button.

The screen went dark, and everyone in the room was paying rapped attention on what was going on, on the screen.

The video even had locations written on it.

There was earth, but it didn't look anything like the earth they were on. There were massive towers everywhere, made of pure metal rising high into the sky, if one would compare shin tower with some of the skyscrapers on Johns earth, shin tower was like a stupid joke compared to them. They supposed this New Mombasa would have been a beautiful city, were it not for the utter carnage taking place in and around it. Huge purple ships were covering the sky, shooting bright lances of light at the ground that were burning and melting everything in their path. Small purple dropships where flying about unloading alien troops, some were even participating in aerial dogfights with other green jet like crafts. Explosions where occurring all over the place, people were dying, aliens were dying, it was brutal. Both sides where slaughtering each other with extreme prejudice. Every inch of land was fought over. Plazas, streets, alleys, houses, gunfire was everywhere. They soon realised that all they were seeing, Chief had seen too when suddenly the grotesque face of feathered birdlike alien stared back at them through the screen until a green armoured fist shoved itself into the birds face, cracking its big beak and caving in the side of his skull. Blood flew out of its mouth as the bird was run over under John's weight and the bird was gone. Dead.

Throughout all this an animated picture of Cortana would pop up on the left top corner of the screen giving instructions to the Chief.

That was the first time Miya, Karasuba and Uzume saw the AI that used to inhabit the data chip. Funny enough Karasuba felt a sudden flash of jealousy boil up inside of her where that came from she didn't know. Miya didn't really feel anything in particular in regards to Cortana and Uzume thought it sad to never meet her, Cortana must have been fun to be around.

They watched from Chiefs perspective as he plowed through the alien enemies, destroy a huge scorpion like walker that had pinned down some other marines. Seeing him running towards a pelican as they had found out that it was called as such through the interactions Chief had with the Marines, blasting of into the sky toward a grey blocky spaceship that was giving chase after one of these huge bulbous ships, that started to open a portal in front of it.

Here the scene changed to a viewport on the ship. John was standing in front of a window overlooking a massive ring installation. That thing was huge, all four of them had never seen anything like it. For Miya even the sacred land of their people, the floating island on earth couldn't compare to it.

They watched Chief leading his campaign on the now named Halo 02, how he fought through the masses of the aliens, trying to get to the index first, and when he was almost about to have the item he fell down a letch into the water. The weight of his armour pulled him down, until he got dragged out of the water into a big cave, where one of the most grotesque sights ever greeted them.

That thing was disgusting, the way that huge mouth spoke, saliva dripping out of those massive jaws, the tentacles it was surrounded with. The camera shifted to the left and there was one of the Aliens the Chief fought, it called itself Arbiter.

After conversing with that thing both the Chief and the Arbiter got a task given to them by the entity that was called the Gravemind.

From there on everything was in fast forward.

The events on High Charity, second Battle of New Mombasa, the massive installation that was the Ark, drifting off into space, going into cryosleep, awakening over the Shieldworld Reqium, fighting the Didact and his Promethians, his heartbreaking separation from Cortana and finally detonating the warhead in an act of heroically sacrifice.

From their on the final minutes of the video showed them how he landed on their earth, how Chief hacked the satellite, how he met Karasuba. Miya giggled quite loud at the part where Karasuba got electrocuted earning a growl from Karasuba. The end was how he got to Maison Izumo.

"Woah Chief sure had an eventful trip here huh?" Uzumes disbelieving voice rang out cutting through the silence that overtook the room.

"Ohhh he's getting me so hot right now! I knew it was the right thing to do, getting winged by him. Nobody else can give me that kind of carnage he dishes out!" yelled Karasuba in an euphoric voice, slightly shocking the other three in the room that the laid back Karasuba they knew could sound so excited.

"Well I'm actually glad that we ended up on this earth here, I can't imagen how we Sekirei would have lived in his universe." Miya said thoughtfully.

"This has only made it more clear for me, why I need to be at his side. He needs technological support, in the past he had Cortana for that, this is why she told me to take care of him. Ufufufufuf I can't wait to experiment with him uffufufuf! Ouch!" Matsu started saying in a serious voice until she drifted of into perversion which was effectively ended by the slap Miya gave her.

The room fell silent again until the Chief opened the door and stepped inside. He studied them for a bit and the four were confronted with reality again.

As the Chief sat down at the table he asked. "What happened?"

 **Everybody reunited inside the livingroom.**

5 minutes or so passed silently in the room, the two parties situated at the table, opposite to each other looked at each other until Miya raised her fist and subtly coughed into it to get the attention of

Karasuba, Matsu and Uzume.

Overcoming her little mental trip that was going towards bodily pleasure, Karasuba got up from her spot next to Matsu and walked around the table to sit herself down next to John on the spot she had before.

Simultaneously Miya and Uzume got up and went to their respective spots and Matsu closed up her Laptop. Matsu still having her eyes cast down, finding the closed laptop more interesting than her destined Ashikabi in front of her.

"Well what is it now?! Have you come to a decision?" Karasuba spoke up impatiently, getting fed up that this was taking so long.

In response to that, Chief reached up and took his helmet of, setting it on the table in front of him and fixing Matsu with a calculating gaze.

"Yes I have" Chief said. At this Matsu finally looked up and tentatively searched for eye contact.

"I have decided to accept your proposal." Hearing this Matsu's eyes lit up with pure and utter happiness.

"You can't be serious!" Karasuba voiced with outrage as she looked up to John her usual disinterested visage shifting to annoyance.

"Quiet." Was all John said as he directed his intense stare at Karasuba, putting as much authority and what was an assurance of dominance into his voice.

And again the Karasuba that all of them knew was gone in an instance as she unbelievably started to pout with a slight blush appearing on her face as she looked away mumbling in a low voice. "You don't have to be so forceful about it."

Uzume gaped as she saw that happening, this made it clear that the Karasuba they all knew was probably gone.

Hearing those words Matsu just let loose all the built up that had occurred since John's initial denial of her request. An atomic blush took over her face and the heat returned to her body with a vengeance, her heart was pounding in her chest. Slowly Matsu leaned on the table, pulled herself on it as she slowly crawled towards John who didn't move an inch. After two strides spasms wrecked her body for a second, her back buckling as it happened. Breathing heavily to calm herself a bit and supress a moan Matsu pulled through. Taking another stride the spasms came back, this time stronger than before, oh god how big was this table? Just a bit further she tried to remind herself, the world around her slowing down. There was only her and John in it, nothing else in her perceived surroundings there was only white space, empty white space with her goal in front of her. As she finally reached John she got up and sat on her knees bringing her head to the same level as Johns.

Matsu raised her arms and put them around Johns neck, pressing herself firm against him. Her chest threatened to burst open her white dress, another spasm wreaked her body, this one the most violent so far, at this point her flood gates where open completely and she could feel her panties get drenched as Matsu threw her head back and released a powerful moan, this time not being able to suppress it. Bringing her head back down after the spasm had dialed down to a manageable but still intense drum, she fixed John with a lustful look and slowly began to initiate the kiss.

It was soft and tenderly as their lips met, the scene playing out to the other three people in the room was not what they were expecting. They all knew Matsu and soft and tenderly didn't seem to appear when they related her to love and physical contact.

White sharp looking wings burst from her neck and started to grow, growing and growing until they were hitting the walls and ceiling.

At this point the Matsu all of the others knew returned as she began to deepen the kiss, forcing her tongue into Johns mouth exploring every inch of it as she began to rub herself against him.

Sloppy sounds started to ring throughout the room, John raised his hands and grabbed her waist, trying to separate him from Matsu, but the lithe woman surprisingly had a firm grip on him.

That's when Miya intervened and let her magically appearing and disappearing ladle do the job as she brought it down with a resounding boing forcing Matsu out of her ecstasy.

Matsu regaining herself and feeling a bump in its making separated her lips form Johns and turned her head towards Miya. "Hehehe sorry about that Miya, got carried away." Focusing back on John Matsu spoke with a love filled voice.

"I am Sekirei Nr. 02, by my pledge I shall rid my Ashikabi from all interference."

 **And this is it again.**

 **See you next time**


	7. Chapter 7

**Thanks for all the reviews!**

 **I don't own anything of Sekirei and Halo**

 **Continues right where we stopped last time.**

After Matsu finished her pledge she began to feel the bond slowly growing inside her. It was beautiful, how the connections came to be. A whole new world opened up to her. She focused on the finished bond to feel out her new Ashikabi. Usually somebody would expect happiness or sadness or some other emotion in a person but she didn't feel anything. Pinching her creasing her eyebrows together in concentration she delved further and there was this small thing with two lines going to it one was black and one was white symbolizing Karatsuba's and Matsu's connection respectively, it felt like it was in shackles and those shackles didn't let anything through. To be honest it felt cold.

"It's weird don't you think" Karasuba spoke up, pulling Matsu from her concentrated state.

Matsu opened her eyes and look at Karasuba. "You have noticed too?"

"Of course, do you think I'm dump pervert?"

John took Matsu's arms and finally separated her from him as he look at Karasuba. "Behave."

Karasuba looked away with a humph. "Why is it like this? Matsu asked her.

"I don't know. The only time I feel him is when John here wants me to feel him. It has probably something to do with how our Ashikabi was made. We got off easy in comparison." Karasuba tried to explain.

"What do you mea…"

"That's classified." John cut Matsu off, looking towards Miya he asked. "Have you reached a decision?"

Being spoken to Miya focused back to the Chief and collected her thoughts. Sure enough so far she hadn't felt any hostility from him and he seemed to be honest, from the short conversations they had had Miya could tell, all of this wasn't easy for him. Not once since he came here did he let his guard down and relax. Even when Matsu kissed him he didn't even twitch as if he didn't feel anything from that action. It was weird. Karasuba seemed to know more about him as she let on, when they were watching the video Karasuba didn't react to the content how she was supposed to do. There was no surprise or awe or what not in her during that time. As if she had seen the stuff Chief had gone through already. This was weird, but not impossible. Miya actually hated the thought of Karasuba staying at the Inn, Chief she found she opinion of him was quite neutral and if he had Karasuba under such control as he had shown in the short time both of them were here, she might be able to put up with her too. And even if Karasuba tried to do anything harmful it would give her the perfect opportunity to put that rapid dog finally down.

"I have decided yes. You may stay here, but keep Karasuba under control and it wouldn't be fair towards Matsu if I would kick her out now, when she has helped me quite a few times already. But get rid of the armour if you're inside. I don't want you to scratch my floor. Rent will be 40000 yen a month (I have no clue if that is realistic but whatever), breakfast, lunch and dinner are served her in the living room, now then if you excuse me it's getting late and I have to prepare dinner, Uzume will show you to a free room if that is alright with you."

"Thank you Ma'am." Was all John said.

"OH, oh I can help you with the armour." Matsu piped up. Before John could say anything, Matsu had touched the breastplate of his armour and closed her eyes. After a few seconds a beep resounded in the room and all the locks on his armour began to open, the bolts in his armplating and on his legs began to move on their own accord, unscrewing themselves. And with heavy thuds the platings fell of him. John thought it was finished there but suddenly his black under suite began to peel itself off of him too, effectively letting him sit at the table naked all of a sudden.

Uzume blushed heavily seeing the Spartan naked and Karasuba whistled before saying. "Your quite ripped for an old man Johnny boy." Matsu as she had opened her eyes and saw John naked in front of her had saliva dripping from her mouth. "Oh I can't wait to start experimenting with you ufufufufuf." Her glasses getting steamy as she look at his prone form.

"MATSU!" Came the yell from Miya out of the kitchen. "The rules still stand. Illicit sexual behavior is forbidden under my roof."

"Yyes Miya I uunderstand." Matsu yelled back.

While this was going on John got up from his sitting position without a care in the world, grabbed his stuff and spoke to Uzume. "Miss if you could show us to our room?"

The blush on Uzumes face got even darker as John stood at the table without any kind of inhibition. "Yyes follow me." With that Uzume got up from her sitting position and walked towards the door.

"Come." John said to Karasuba, knowing that Matsu already had a room.

"Can't wait to have a private moment with me, can you old man?" Karasuba tried to teas John but got ignored as John walked towards the door his things under one arm. Seeing him not respond Karasuba scrambled to her feet in hot pursuit as John ducked through the door. "Wait for me too!" Matsu yelled as she stumbled of the table, picking up her laptop and running through the door towards the stairwell.

With Uzume in the lead, the four walked up the stairs and down a hallway when Uzume stopped by a door and opened it. "Here this will be your room, I know it's not much but you will find it quit cozy when you have stayed for a bit. Now I will let you unpack." Uzume wiggled her eyes while she said that towards Matsu. "Not that you really have to." With that final line Uzume skipped away from the three and went to her room to run the event that happened through her brain again.

Chief stepped inside the room and gave it a cursory look over. There was a small cabinet at the wall, and a window in the wall in front of him. As John stepped inside with his bare feet he could feel the soft tatami mats against his feet. In the middle of the room was a futon set up on the floor, all in all it wasn't that bad. Compared to live in castle base on Reach this was way more comfortable. Karasuba and Matsu had followed him inside and had sat down next to the futon curiously watching him has he strolled through the room still naked without a care in the world. Both of them were watching him like hawks following his every move. Blood was dribbling from Matsu's nose as her eyes stayed focused on his manhood, her mind a jumbled mess of perversion right now. Karasuba watched him too all though she liked what she was seeing she didn't watch him for that specific purpose. While she kept her eyes on him she thought about everything that happened so far.

Sitting inside Maison Izumo was quite unreal, she was inside the house of her archenemy, her goal. At that she shook her head. This was so stupid but at least it was exciting. Three days ago Karasuba found herself thinking back, she never thought she would let herself be bound to some weak human being. They were so squishy and not deserving of her time. That had changed as she encountered John. A weak human had won in a fight against her, knocked her out and fucking kidnapped her. If she would tell that to a past self, her past self would call her stupid and slaughter her for that blasphemous statement. But here she was bound to probably the apex of humanities evolution. Demon had they called him, his enemies she found it quite fitting. But it wasn't his past that she liked it was his ability to make her submit. That was a real turn on for sure. Never had anyone talked or interacted with her in such a manner as John does. There was no fear in his eyes, no uncertainty about his actions. He fully believed in himself that if push came to shove he would emerge victorious. Maybe those qualities made her react, she didn't know for sure. Suddenly she thought back to the instance she was pinned to the floor with his hand on her throat as he loomed over her. She felt herself get moist from that thought, to be dominated in such a way, it was exciting. Any lesser being she would have slaughtered on the spot.

During the inspection of the room John found several instances where his sixth sense tingled and after closer inspection of those areas that had peaked his interest he found several bugs. Taking the bugs down and with them in hand he walked to the window and took a look outside to see where the escape routes where and if there was any possible cover should they come under attack.

Satisfied with his observation he walked back to the two sekireis that were with him. Stopping in front of Matsu she looked expectantly at him as John reached out with his hand and dropped all the bugs he found into her hand. "Dispose of them please" John said as he shifted his gaze towards Karasuba and spoke to her. "You still have your MBI card?"

"Yes I still have it, what do you want with it?" Karasuba questioned.

"Go to the next clothing store and grab me a few close. You will get the money back when I'm able to generate some income."

"Why do I have to go?" Karasuba protested.

"Well I can't really leave the inn hehe." Matsu supplied as she rubbed the back of her head sheepishly.

"Fine, fine, I suppose you can't always walk around naked not that I mind." Said Karasuba as she got up and walked towards the door. As she slid the door open she looked back at the two and asked Chief. "What are you going to do in the meantime?"

"Gather information." John responded as he looked at Matsu intently who gulped when she saw his intense look.

"Alright, if the pervert touches you I'm going to butcher her." Karasuba said as she walked out of the door, closing it behind her.

"Now tell me everything you know. You were the second so you're bound to have information." Chief said towards Matsu in a commanding tone.

Hearing this Matsu gulped again. "Yyes." What had she gotten herself into?

 **Back at MBI at the time Matsu got winged**

Ever since the new Ashikabi had appeared that had winged Karasuba the headquarters of MBI in Shintower was busy as a beehive. People were hurrying around to give reports and get reports, to sort out data, and of course to find any leads that they could get about their new mystery Ashikabi. In the middle of it all was Takami overseeing everything and her and there issuing orders and answer questions. So far they didn't get any new leads on their new Ashikabi and Karatsuba's vitals were monitored as well as they could but due to her losing the tracking chip that was all they could get.

Minaka hadn't done anything either yet, he was more or less going with the flow. At some point this particular Ashikabi had to slip up, so he was content with waiting.

Benitsubasa and Haihane had recovered as well as they could over the last 72 hours and were currently in their suit inside Shintower getting some R & R.

This all stopped as the alarms went of inside the monitoring hub signaling that another Sekirei was winged. A few seconds later the alarm stopped and all the personnel including Takami stopped working to look at the giant monitor at the front of the room.

Sekirei Nr. 02 Matsu's Picture popped up on the screen, next to it her information's scrolled down with her location and her health stats displayed. Her location wasn't anything new to the upper echelons of MBI. They all new that she resided in the forbidden zone, if you so will, that was the norther part of Shinto Teito. That was the only reason why MBI hadn't brought Matsu in yet, although she had stolen something very important to her. But with the Hanya of the North Sekirei Nr. 01 Miya residing there, Matsu was out of their reach. This was all well know but what brought a sickening feeling to Takami was the empty field next to Matsu's picture.

How was this possible this person wasn't even in the city for 2 whole days and already he had winged to Sekireis, both of them single digit numbers too. This was as if the whole thing was planned. Like some strategist that someone had secured himself with a literal well of information and a walking slaughterhouse in 48 hours, not to forget he unknowingly or knowingly had set up his base of operation in an area they didn't have any influence over.

At least they now knew where he was to set up surveillance at the entrances to the north so they could finally get a picture of this person.

Takami groaned, she would have to go to Minaka again to give him her report, man and she was running out of cigarettes again, with the 5 remaining cancer sticks she wouldn't last long if her nerves were going to be exposed to the annoyance that was the father of her two children. God if she could just travel back in time.

 **With Karasuba on her way to buy clothes**

As Karasuba left the in the sun was already about to set, casting the buildings around her in an ethereal golden light. As she strolled along the street she looked around for a bit curiously studying her surroundings. The residential area that she found herself in was quite, no people were around and the lights in the houses were still off signalling that their owners were probably still out working or doing other chores.

Karasuba liked the quite it gave her time to think. About her new situation that was essentially being a taken woman. This hole bonding thing didn't really give her that much, her opinion on that matter was if it benefited her it was good, all she wanted was power and if an Ashikabi could supplier her with that power than all was good as long as that person excepted being used like a tool.

So far the last 72 hours didn't give her much of the experience that was supposed to come with the bond, she didn't feel more powerful either but she was sure this was going to change over time.

What made her glad about the choice she had made to bond with John was that he didn't appear to be a total wuss. If she would have found herself reacting to somebody lower on the food chain than her she would have ended the person straight away. Now where her Ashikabi stood on the food chain she didn't know, the little fight they had back when they met gave a few pointers but over time she would be able to see where they stood in comparison.

As Karasuba finished that train of thought she noticed how she was about to leave the residential area and how she got closer to the more urban center of the city. The sun had traveled further down and was now just behind the skyscrapers making them cast large shadows over the streets below. With one final step she flawlessly integrated herself with the flow of the people, some strangers closer by were inconspicuously shooting curious glances at her. Some wondering why her person was in such a disheveled state. Giving herself a once over Karasuba noticed why, her clothes certainly had seen better days. Her black thigh high formfitting dress had many wrinkles in it and a few holes here and there showing some of her skin in her belly area. Well she was going clothes shopping anyway so she could pick up some things for herself too, it didn't really matter now. Oh this brought another issue up, she didn't have a weapon anymore her last had broken in her and Johns fight and her replacement nodachi was in her flat in Shintower, well she might as well go pick up her stuff.

On that note she walked past a clothes store and lucky moment for her they were advertising clothes in XXL so without missing a beat the lean Sekirei walked inside.

Inside a wide arrangement of oversized male clothes greeted her, with many different customers mingling about that were going through the assortment in search for something fitting.

A shopkeeper that was currently folding up stuff noticed her walk in and he made a beeline to her side. "Hallo miss how may I help you?"

"Vermin I'm looking for some clothes for my hubby, he is 2,20 , pick something that is nice to look at and at least 10 different outfits." Karasuba ordered.

The buff shopkeeper was looking at her at first perplexed and then a flash of anger appeared on his face. "Listen bitch do something about your tone." A flash of lust appeared in his eyes. "Or I'm gonna change your attitude in a fun way for me." The keep threatened unknowingly provoking his worst nightmare.

Faster than the guy could blink Karasuba was upon him grabbing his arm and twisting it in a wrong angle ,while setting her leg up so that the guy would trip over it. As the buff shopkeeper sunk to his knees with an expression of pain replacing the smug and almighty face he was making a second ago.

"Less talking, more picking out, pig." Karasuba ordered as she applied more pressure on his arm making the guy whimper.

"Yyes Mma'am." When the guy gave in Karasuba released her hold on him and he scrambled of to pick her ordered outfits. "Don't forget the underwear you wimp." Karasuba yelled after him as she sat down on a stool, throwing her left leg over her right, making her short dress ride up her thighs a bit as she leaned back. Noticing the other customers staring at her a bloodthirsty grin made itself known on her otherwise pleasing face. "You want some too little bitches?"

The moment she said that, all the man in the store avoided her gaze and hurried to pick out their things. Looking to her right she saw the guy closest to her begin to shake when her gaze fell on him. "You wimpy excuse of a man, bring me some sake."

The guy Karasuba spoke to shrunk into himself and hurried out of the shop with a quick "Yes Ma'am" that came out in a high voice.

Karasuba leaned back in her seat, shopping wasn't so bad in her opinion.

After 15 min and a few cups of sake later Karasuba started to become restless, how long was this going to take. "Hey vermin are you done yet?" Karasuba yelled into the shop and not a second later her unofficial slave came hurrying her way. "Yes Ma'am if you would please follow me, everything is at the counter ready for you to take, if you would be so kind as to look over everything to make sure the clothes please you." Mr. Slave spoke with his bend over posture, hands clasped together and looking at the floor.

"Fine, after you Vermin." Karasuba said as she got up from her stool and followed the clerk towards the counter, where she found the different outfits neatly arranged for her inspection. The was a pyjama, a bathing trunk, 7 different sets of normal clothes with shirts, pants, sweatshirts, a jacket, a bunch of socks, underpants and finally a black suite with a white shirt a fitting tie belt and black shoes and an assortment of work clothes with shoes,. "You making fun of me, you little bitch? Where are the normal shoes Huh? You expect my huppy to walk around those all day? And the slippers? Whats wrong with you? You out for some more punishment?" Karasuba said.

"Nno, No Ma'am certainly not Ma'am."

"Good pick out a nice pair of shoes and slippers and deliver them to this address." She said as Karasuba began to scratch down the address of Maison Izumo on a piece of paper with a pen that she had snatched away from the clerk.

"But Mma'am we don't have delivery service." The clerk stuttered.

"Well you do now. How much is it?" Karasuba asked with a bloodthirsty grin.

"For such a high esteemed customer its free Ma'am."

"Good." With that said Karasuba strolled out of the shop and towards Shintower so that she could pick up her stuff it was beginning to be late all the while thinking how easy shopping was with the right amount of charm.

 **With naked John and Matsu in Johns room at Maison Izumo**

An hour had passed since Karasuba had left the inn, John and Matsu were still in Johns room discussing various things about the Sekirei and their beginning.

"So your saying that your batch of 108 Sekirei weren't the first ones to arrive." John inquired.

"Yes, you see long ago for reasons unknown we had to leave our homeworld and we traveled here. Inside the ship there was always one adult Sekirei with many more embryos so we could start living here. The ship that I and the rest was on had an accident which caused it to sink into the ocean. But 25 years ago some seismic event caused our ship to resurface and that's when Minaka Hiroto, Sahashi Takami, Asama Takehito found the ship." Matsu explained.

"So that's how they got an edge over the other corporations?"

"Yes after entering the ship they found Miya and awoke her, she showed them everything and those three immediately began to reverse engineer the technology that was stored on the ship. Obviously it didn't take long for the governments around the world to notice that a new island had appeared and many nations tried to make a grab for it and the well of information and technology it held. So the numbers from 02 to 05 were hatched to defend the island. We formed the first disciplinary squad, back then nobody new how powerful the Sekirei are so those 6 are the ones with their original power. After the invasion had failed Minaka and his friends went straight to studying us and invented new ways to make our lives possible in human society."

"You keep mentioning technology, what kinds?"

"Everything, from weapons, to medical equipment and things you would need for daily life." Matsu counted down.

"FTL?" John inquired.

"Sorry what?" Questioned Matsu

"Faster than light travel." John said.

"Oh no not that I know of and I know a lot that is going on inside MBI, Oppps!" Matsu exclaimed, realizing her slipup too late. "Sorry but you must understand that I don't really feel comfortable by disclosing so much when I still don't know you so well."

"I understand you don't have to push yourself, I'm happy with more basic stuff too, like customs or general information about life here." placated John.

"Oh okay thank you, you see some secrets aren't mine to tell, so let's continue." Said Matsu as she slowly got comfortable around her new Ashikabi, all she really had to go by so far was his interactions with Karasuba and they seemed quite harsh, so she didn't really get a feel for him and how things were going to be.

So Matsu just talked and John listened intently, here and there throughing out questions and so on. Matsu talked about live in Shinto Taito how things were from her point of view, that almost the whole city was owned by MBI, how things worked for the Sekirei and how they were able to come by. At some point Matsu had to start up her laptop because John had asked her about the many weapons that there were and what the military had in this day and age. While browsing through the web another question came up which was how to generate his own income. This matter was a first for him. John never had to worry about stuff like that, everything that he needed was supplied by ONI and the UNSC so the whole concept of earning money and spending it was completely new to him.

A knock on their room door pulled John and Matsu out of their researching marathon and John called out "Come in."

When the door opened Uzume stood behind the door with a couple of bags in her hands. "Uh Chief Miya send me up here with those bags, saying they were delivered for you." Uzume said while rudely staring at his naked form.

"Thanks you may leave them here." John spoke, going with the flow.

"Uh Miya also said to get ready dinner is about to be served."

"Good we'll be down in a bit." John answered as he got up and walked towards the bags and looked inside finding a bunch of clothes in them. Emptying the bags next to the futon John pick up the clothes he wanted to wear and put the rest neatly folded into his shared cabinet. What he picked was obviously socks, underpants and simple jeans with a white shirt. Slipping into his slippers he motioned for Matsu to follow him. "Let's go we can finish this afterwards." And with that said both left the room and walked towards the living room for dinner.

 **30 min earlier with Karasuba, in front of Shin Tower.**

It was a short and uneventful walk from the store to Shin Tower, the headquarters of MBI. When Karasuba arrived at the entrance, like usual she walked in, head held high like she owned the place. When the receptionist saw Karasuba walk in he straight away pressed a button on the underside of the desk that send a signal to the security and to Takami. Walking past the clerk Karasuba got in front of the elevator and like usual pressed the button that called it to the ground floor. A short wait later the elevator dinged and opened its door so that Karasuba could get in.

Inside the elevator was a little card slot that would unlock the floors that were only for Sekirei, sliding her black MBI card in Karasuba pressed the button for the 32 floor where her apartment was located.

It didn't take long for the elevator to reach the 32 floor, a ding signaled the opening of the door again and what greeted her outside in the hallway were at least 20 security personnel and in the middle of the guards stood Takami with her hands folded under her bust and a stern look on her face. "Nice of you to stop by again after your little holiday." Takami said in an annoyed tone.

"Well I just came by to get my things, Mom." Karasuba replied with a mocking tone.

"And where do you think you're going?" Takami questioned.

"To my hubby of course, got a problem with that?" Karasuba said as her eyes widened in anticipation.

"As a matter of fact I do, you're not allowed to leave until you got a new tracking chip and you finalized your report." Takami said.

"Well we can do this the easy way or the bloody way, please choose the bloody one." A cruel smile appeared on Karatsuba's face as she offered a choice to her opponents.

"Hmmmm why do you always have to be like that, Men fire!" Takami ordered and as one all of the guards opened up fire with their subs that had tranquilizers loaded.

The moment Takami spoke her order, Karasuba was already moving. With lightning fast reflexes Karasuba jumped up and spun around so that she could plant her feet on the sealing. With a powerful leap Karasuba managed to get in between the guards and right in front of Takami, grabbing the closest guard she ripped the sub out of his hand and with the other pulled the poor fella close to her effectively using him as a living shield. This whole action only took a few seconds, the guards around her still stunned and unprepared to what was to come didn't have enough time to readjust their aim as Karasuba opened up with the sub she had seized. All around her guards were going down like sacks of rice and because of the close proximity to each other at least 15 of them were hit leaving 5 and Takami still standing. Now that there was more space to maneuver Karasuba got rid of her makeshift shield and engaged the remaining in close quarters.

They didn't stand a chance and after another couple of seconds Takami stood alone in the hallway surrounded by her unconscious men. "Takami-chan you could have taken the easy choice you know." Karasuba mocked as she lined up her sub for a final shot and with the pull on the trigger Takami slumped unconscious to the floor as well.

Throwing away her kind of stolen sub Karasuba continued her stroll towards her apartment while whistling a jaunty tune and flipping one of the surveillance cameras the bird.

As Karasuba finally reached the front door of her apartment, she unlocked the door and went straight away to packing. Getting a big duffle bag out of her wardrobe she started to through in all of her clothes and underwear, she grabbed an extra bear of boots and got her replacement Nodachi. Unsheathing the blade once to have a quick glance at it, to check if the edge was not damaged, Karasuba pushed the blade back in as she was satisfied with the state of the blade and tied the sheath to her belt. Closing up her bag Karasuba was off to the door again to leave the building as she stopped in the doorframe and looked back into her apartment for a last time. Then it hit her.

"Oh how could I forget my most important memento!?" Karasuba exclaimed as she rushed back in to a little podium that was situated in front of a big window. On the podium was a little hollow glass ball that held a memento of one of her most precious memories. Inside the ball was an assortment of dried middle finger bones from the time her and Yume had gone to save Sekirei 88 Musubi and Sekirei 87 Kaho. Oh how fun it was to use the middle finger on the cut off arms of the corpses to flip of the still living soldiers at that base. Karasuba couldn't suppress the chuckle that escaped her while she walked down memory lane. "Hehe good times."

And with that she was out the door heading back to her Ashikabi.

 **Here we go guys, motivation was on a high this time so you get another chapter earlier.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Yo here we go**

 **I don't own anything of Halo or Sekirei**

 **With Karasuba after her episode at Shin Tower**

When Karasuba got back to Maison Izumo, she just walked in normally, it was still a weird feeling for her to walk into the house of her archenemy but it seemed like there was a ceasefire right now, of course her objective for the future hadn't changed in the slightest but there was always a time and place and she wasn't ready yet for this sort of confrontation, so Karasuba was willing to turn a blind eye if Miya did so too. As Karasuba stepped in she took her boots of before walking to the room to put away her things.

As Karasuba entered the room she found it empty with so she walked in and began to unpack, putting her things away and setting her priceless momento on top of the small cabinet that stood at the wall.

After putting her things away Karasuba began to undress, shrugging of her messed up haori, slipping out of her worn down dress before she went to get her bathing robe with the plan of having a bath after dinner.

After slipping into her bathrobe and getting some slippers on Karasuba walked out of the room and towards the living area to get some dinner in.

When she arrived at the living room and she slid open the door, Karasuba was greeted to the sight of everybody sitting at the table.

There was Miya at the head of the table, to her left was Homura and Uzume, to her right at the same spot as before sat John in his new clothes she had purchased and next to John on the spot that belonged to her in her opinion sat Matsu happily munching away on the food that was served.

"Heeey buddies look who just arrived at the right time for dinner. It's your favourite new Inn mate." Karasuba said as she walked around the table in an overly friendly tone that had a mocking undercurrent to it.

Hearing this all the occupants of the room sans Miya and John blanched when the situation actually dawned on them that Karasuba was going to live with them.

As Karasuba got close to Matsu, Matsu lifted her head to frightfully look at Karasuba and when she did she saw her motioning with her hand to slide over and effectively vacate the spot next to John.

Of course Miya observed this with the scrutiny of a Hawk to see if trouble would arise so soon but she was pleasantly surprised again when John spoke up showing that he had the reigns in hand. "Sit down on the free spot next to Matsu and behave." There was no room for negotiations.

Karasuba tried to protest but was cut off with a "SIT." from John.

And to the shock of everyone except Miya, Karasuba complied while grumbling "But it's my spot."

After that little episode the dinner resumed quietly with everyone munching away on their food happily if not tense for Homura, Uzume and Matsu.

After a few minutes Matsu noticed that John wasn't eating anything and that he was just staring at his chopsticks while his hands remained on his thighs, so Matsu ventured a guess that he didn't know how to use them. "Need help John?"

Matsu watched John snap his head towards her so fast she thought he might have broken his neck.

"That would be appreciated." John said after a moment thought.

"Well here you have to hold them like this, put one into the grove by your thumb and lay the other one onto your pointer and support that one with your ring finger, yes that's the way." Matsu said as John did as instructed but when he tried to put them to use and grab a slice of fish he ended up putting too much force into it which resulted in the snapping of the chopsticks.

When the others on the table heard the snap they moved their heads up to see what had transpired.

"Oh oh silly you, well it seems like it can't be helped, I guess I will have to feed you, uf uf uf." Matsu said obviously enjoying the situation as she lifted a piece of fish up with her chopsticks and moved it up towards Johns mouth, having to reach up slightly because of their height difference.

Creasing his eyebrows together obviously not enjoying this, John stared at the offered piece of fish.

"Come on don't be shy John." Matsu coaxed.

John already knew that he was going to be teased for what he was going to do, if Cortana could see this she would be laughing her virtual ass of. But having not eaten since the battle on Requiem hunger won out. Slowly opening his mouth and as fast as he could John took the offered piece of fish in and began to chew. When he was done chewing John leveled Matsu with a serious and stern gaze. "Never again." Was all he said making Matsu pull her head in slightly while she had the next piece of fish ready. "Bbut that was so cute." Matsu tried.

"For fucks sake, Miya could John please have a new pair of chopsticks I can't watch this any longer!" Karasuba complained, getting annoyed that Matsu was already trying to suck up to her Ashikabi.

"Haha what do you mean new chopsticks, we don't have any anymore. And I don't find this so bad." Came the sly reply from Miya, having found an opening to pull a fast one on that rapid dog. Hearing that kind of response Karasuba growled before standing up and walking towards the Chief. When she was next to him she gave him her chopsticks and said. "I'm not hungry anymore, here, but don't break them again, I'm taking a bath." With that done Karasuba was out the door and heading towards the bathroom to fill up the tub.

 **Back in the living room.**

After Karasuba had forced her chopsticks at John peace and quiet saturated the room leaving its occupants to finish their dinner. After a few more tries even John was able to handle the chopsticks leaving Matsu jobless in that aspect.

When everybody was done eating Uzume helped Miya out in removing the dirty dishes while Homura, John and Matsu relaxed at the table.

Suddenly an idea dawned on Matsu. "Homura do you by any chance need more hosts at your club, because John here is looking for a job."

Hearing that Homura sputtered. "Wwwhat do you have in mind? You can't be serious?" Even John looked at Matsu as if a second head had grown on her.

"Well John is quite handsome and fit so I thought he might get a job there if you are looking for more staff." Matsu elaborated.

"Well not to be rude but I don't think Chief is what we are looking for in the host business sure he's tall, scratch that he is huge, stern and a terrible conversationalist from what I have seen, no offence by the way." Homura explained.

"None taken." Chief said.

"Well what about bouncer?" Matsu tried again.

"Hmmm I'm not sure, least I know is that we have that covered. Well anyway I'll keep my ears open and see if any of my regulars knows something." Homura said as he looked at his watch. "Oh crap I'm going to be late. Well good luck, see ya." Homura said as he stormed out the door and towards his room, the two he left behind not knowing that he had a very important customer to meet that had called him earlier before dinner.

"Oh what a bummer, you would have looked awesome in a suite John, with your rugged and stern look you would have made the guest go crazy for you. Wait that was a terrible idea. I don't want to have more competition that could get in the way of my experiments ufufufu!"

"MATSU!" Came the yell again from Miya out of the kitchen.

"Ugh yes Miya I'll behave!" Matsu shouted back. "Well let's take a bath you must be pretty tired John." Matsu said as she got up from her seat and started to drag John along who decided that there was no point in fighting it and he didn't really have an aversion to mixed baths, back in the UNSC in Castlebase there were only mixed baths.

Getting up from his seat John followed Matsu towards his room to get his bathing utensils while Matsu went to her hidden room to get her stuff.

Inside his room John went to undress and grab a few towels that Miya provided with the room, slipping into his new bathrobe and into his slippers he left his room and saw Matsu already waiting there naked with a towel wrapped around her intimate areas and a basket of her bathing utensils. "Come on here I'll show you the way." Matsu said.

 **With Karasuba**

There was few things Karasuba could say she really enjoyed other than the ecstasy of carnage, bloodshed and bullying weaker beings than her. But in all honesty she loved to bath and that evil witch of an archenemy had the mother of all baths in her little Inn. Currently lounging in the giant hot tub that was in the bathing area Karasuba was soaking her worries away with her head laid back on the edge of the tub with her eyes closed, her body under water placed into a comfortable yet alluring position.

Everything was so peaceful and quite, Karasuba vowed to herself in that very moment that when she was able to cleanse the earth off of all the vermin's that crawled around on it, she would built hot tubs like this everywhere.

Still lost in her thoughts about her personal utopia Karasuba was more and more pulled out of her glorious fantasy by the racked her new hated bond sister made as she approached the bath. So far Karasuba couldn't clearly make out what that annoying pervert was talking but she vowed to herself that she would dish out some punishment later on for disturbing her.

Then the door to the bathhouse opened and Matsu skipped into the room with a noticeable spring in her steps, her face was covered with a healthy blush and a bit of blood was leaking out of her nose, apparently she was fantasising again. "John I wanna wash your back ufufu." Was what Matsu said in a singsang voice. Looking towards the door Karasuba saw Johns Huge form enter the bathroom and when he gave the bathroom a once over and he gave her a cursory glance Karasuba unintentionally arched her a back a bit in order to make her perky breasts more noticeable, to her displeasure she was wholeheartedly ignored.

"That won't be necessary." John said towards Matsu.

"But, but, but I want to, every Sekirei has to wash her Ashikabi's back. Its custom!" Matsu exclaimed hurriedly making up an excuse for it in order to do perverted stuff.

"She's right." Karasuba said as she got out of the tub and sauntered towards the two leaving her naked body glistening as the excess water flowed of her form. As she got close to the two Matsu finally noticed her and with an eep shrunk back a bit as Karasuba honored her with the look of a predator in an effort to intimidate her bond sister and to get her to back off of their Ashikabi. "Now let's get you washed before you can go into the tub or can't little Johnny boy here handle two woman." Karasuba challenged John as she motioned towards a stool that was situated in front of a showerhead and shelve. "Seeing Karasuba support her idea Matsu regained some of her lost vigor and started to bounce on her heels. "Yes, Yes come on John."

An annoyed sigh escaped John as he begrudgingly went along with the idea of the two. "Fine."

John went towards the stool, lost his bathrobe and without any sort of inhibition sat down on the little stool. The moment he let his whole weight settle on the stool, it was crushed under him making his bottom hit the tiled floor. The moment this happened a loud laughter rang through the room in curtesy from Karasuba. "Hahahaha no way how heavy are you that a stool can't support you?"

Not realising Karasuba was making fun of him John answered. "130 kg." At that both woman gawked, he was weighing as much as the both of them together. "Uh well then that's no wonder the stool couldn't support you." Matsu breathed out before shaking her head and doing a 180 in settings again as she chuckled with her fingers wiggling. "Ufufufu where have we been, oh right let's get the bath started."

And so the twos little bathing event left of with full swing.

 **After the bath and in Johns room again**

Feeling quite refreshed and a bit annoyed by the twos relentless assaults to coax a reaction out of him but John supposed it wasn't too bad.

Karasuba and Matsu though were a bit miffed because of the slight dent to their self-esteem. Like seriously they belonged to a race of super-hot alien woman that put human supermodels to shame without even trying and even though their various advances were more on the kinky and provoking side the lack of reaction from their Ashikabi was still a little worrying. Like how many bloody human males were out there that could resist to having soap applied to them with two sets of breasts or being entangled with their out of this worlds bodies in a tub.

Poor Matsu and Karasuba for not knowing what that little chemical cocktail that was used to enhance John did to sex drive.

Currently all three were inside John's room sitting in front of Matsu's laptop browsing through the online job market.

"Looking for a Chef at Super Dooper Ninja Ramen Shop, pay 15000 Yen monthly." Matsu read out loud then looking expectantly at John.

"Pass."

"Come on this is already the 10th Job advert, at some point you will have to decide on what to do." Matsu whined.

"Well stop picking shit then." Karasuba yelled at Matsu from her left.

"Okay, okay you do it if you think you can do a better job." Matsu said to Karasuba annoyance quiet clear in her voice. In the past Matsu would have never dared to speak like that to Karasuba but since both of them belonged to the same Ashikabi Matsu decided she could be a bit friskier and not let Karasuba walk all over her and if push came to shove Matsu was sure that John would step in.

"Duh well yeah sure I can do a better job. Give it here." Karasuba replied while reaching for the laptop. Setting it down in front of her she began to scroll around a bit before she reached for a piece of paper from the stack that they had taken beforehand and a pen to scribble some things down. When she was done writing she gave the sheet of paper to John, closed the laptop and pushed it aside.

John took the offered piece of paper and read aloud its content. "Need for a helping hand in construction monthly pay 30000 Yen and looking for a part time barkeeper at Maidcafe monthly pay 20000 Yen." On the paper the address of said job offers was written down too.

"Okay I can understand a job in construction but seriously a Maid café?" Matsu asked incredulously.

"Well they were the best paying once that I've seen and anyways wouldn't you want to see John wearing a frack?" Karasuba shot back. Thinking about the frack thing Matsu blushed as she imagined John wearing one and serving them tea while sweet talking them. "Ufufuf your choices have been approved." Matsu chuckled while offering a hand up for a high five, but sadly the high five was ignored by Karasuba which after a few seconds of waiting elicited a depressed awwwww from Matsu.

"I don't have any say in this do I" John questioned the two and getting a simultaneous "NO!" from Karasuba and Matsu.

"You should go check them out tomorrow morning, we know both of the jobs don't really fit your expertise but I doubt a full blown alien invasion is going to happen anytime soon, well expect the Sekirei Plan." Matsu said before she began to tidy up the room and put the sheets, the pen and her laptop away while Karasuba walked to another closet to get a second futon out that she started to set up right next to Johns leaving no space in-between the two. "We should go to bed now it has been a long day." Karasuba said as she slid out of her bathrobe leaving her form exposed save to the black thong she was wearing and slid under her futon. Seeing this John decided that some shut eye wouldn't be bad and stood up to walk towards the cabinet that held his pyjama. Removing his bathrobe and getting into the nightwear he found it to be quiet comfortable before walking to his futon. Standing next to the futon John decided to create some space between the two and so he got on his knees and grabbed the side of his matrass and gave it a tug. Noticing that the matrass didn't budge John looked up and saw Karasuba smirking at him with her hands having a firm hold on the matrass. Releasing a sigh John locked eyes with Karasuba and gave the matrass a stronger pull which managed to move the matrass but it also managed to drag Karasuba with it while a loud ripping sound echoed throughout the room. Removing a hand from the matrass John dragged it down his face in frustration, this action managed to bring an even bigger smirk onto Karasuba's face who's upper body had been uncovered by Johns action. "What's it gonna be Johnny? I don't mind letting you under my futon if we break that one." Karasuba teased. With a heavy sigh John removed his other had from the matrass and watched it being pulled closer again towards Karasuba's own. Deciding the would be spent energy wasn't worth it John just got into his slightly ruined Futon, filling it out completely with his feet sticking out for almost half a meter.

"Where is my futon?" Matsu decided to bud in the shenanigans with a question, receiving the bird from Karasuba as an answer. "You have your own room, turn of the light when you leave I'm tired." Karasuba said as she snuggled into her futon. Matsu growled at this but she would not be denied, the night was still long and even the mighty Karasuba should have her guard down while she was sleeping. Starting to form a plan for later Matsu left the room with a growl and turned the light off.

Seeing the lights of and the door closed Karasuba made her move as she scooted closer to Johns form wrapping an arm around one of his she place her head on his chest and entangled her legs with his. This would be their first night in a normal room and Karasuba would enjoy it that was for sure. "Good night Johnny." Karasuba mumbled as she made it more comfortable for her which ended up pressing Johns arm in-between her breasts. The only response she got to that was a groan.

 **With Homura in front of the club he works as a Host at.**

After Homura had excused himself, Matsu and John at the dinner he had gone to his room and got himself prepared for his usual late night shift at the club he worked at. Walking to his room to don his suite that was his uniform as a host Homura went over the information that he had gathered so far. It didn't seem like much but he sure had a few pointers for his helping associate inside MBI. Dressing himself up didn't take too long and in a few moments he was already out of his room and on his way towards the club. When Homura got onto the street in front Maison Izumo he took a cursory look around to see if somebody was watching. Finding the coast clear he took a running start and leaped of unto the closest roof and continued this action across many roofs throughout town to get to his destination faster.

It took him less than half an hour to arrive at the club but rather than go inside he waited in front of the club and pulled out his mobile phone. Flipping it open he searched for the number in his history that he wanted to call and pressed the call button. Putting the phone to his ear he heard it ringing and not a few seconds later he heard a voice answer. "Homura it took you long enough." Came the gruff female voice from the other side of the line. "Yeah I know I had to keep up appearance, but I'm at the meeting point."

"Alright I'll be there shortly." The female voice said before hanging up. Having finished his short conversation on the phone Homura pocketed his phone and waited.

Sure enough after a few minutes of waiting, a black limousine drove around the corner of the street that the club was situated at and pulled up in front of him. Stopping in front of him a blackened window of the limousine opened up revealing a grey haired woman in her late 30ties. "Get in." ordered the woman curtly.

Doing as ordered Homura walked around the limousine, opened the backseat door and got in sitting himself next to the women and closing his door. "Driver take us around the block and shut the compartment window, I want some privacy." The women ordered the driver, who complied with a "Yes Ma'am" before closing the compartment window and driving off.

As the compartment closed the grey haired woman spoke up. "What do you have for me Homura?"

"Well Takami not much to be honest, you most definitely know already that he winged Matsu already so I'm going to start off with some basic information, if that is alright with you?" Homura said to the now named Takami. "Well sure, any information is welcome at this point, so we can stop moving in the dark." Takami answered.

"Alright so to describe his appearance, he's Caucasian and sticks out like a sore thumb in a crowed due to his height which is about 2 meter to 2,20 a few centimeters give or take." Homura started out. "Jesus that sure is like a sore thumb, we Japanese are like midgets compared to that stature." Takami exclaimed.

"Well going into further detail his hair color brown and his eye color blue (I know I said it was green in the beginning and I'm rectifying that right here), he is very muscular in such a way that he would make bodybuilders or wrestlers look like toothpicks and he might weigh some 140 kg give or take a few." Homura said.

"Well that seems to be a pretty good description to start off with, considering where we live, not many people with similar appearance are around. Did he say anything more sensitive like name, age, birth place?" Takami further inquired.

"Well he looks like he is well in his forties (I like him old) and he introduced himself with Master Chief Petty Officer Sierra 117, he said his preference was on Chief for short but Karasuba and Matsu started to call him John at some point and apparently his place of birth is Eridanus 2 whatever that is supposed to mean." Homura said.

"So he's navy? Do you have anything specific about his armour and such?" Takami questioned.

"Well apparently and his armour, well I can honestly say that I have never seen anything like it before, all of his equipment seemed very advanced even his weaponry that clung to his armour seemed out of this world with the eerie way they glowed, he gave Matsu this data storage device that had this crystals in its center. What I can say for sure is that where ever he came from, his people are way more advanced than us Sekirei are or used to be." Homura said kind of bitterly.

"Hmm that is worrying, indeed." Takami frowned. "Do you think you can procure a sample of his tech?"

"Hmm I'm not sure if that is wise, he seemed very guarded and like everything that happened inside the room was in his focus, but I can try." Homura said.

When Homura said that he noticed that the limo they were in began to slow and as he looked out of the window he saw the club coming in sight again. "Well it seems our little chat has to come to an end." Homura said.

"Yes so it seems, we can't have somebody get suspicious, you know Minaka has watchful eyes everywhere. Anyway keep me posted and see if you can do something about that sample we talked about." Takami said as the limo came to a halt in front of the club.

"Will do, I'll keep you posted." Homura said as he opened the door and stepped out of the limo. "Talk to you soon."

"See you." Came the reply from Takami as the door was being closed, leaving her alone in the limo. "Diver, take us back to MBI." Takami ordered the driver via the intercom that was housed in the limo. "Certainly, Ma'am". Answered the driver, while driving off towards MBI and leaving Takami to her own thoughts.

In the back Takami mumbled to herself. "Troublesome indeed."

 **Back at Maison Izumo at around Midnight in Miya's room**

Miya couldn't sleep. No wonder really, a lot had changed over the last couple of hours, for the good or for the bad Miya didn't know. Currently sitting in front of the shrine that was dedicated to her late husband Takehito Asama, Miya was praying and just talking to her Husband.

"You know Takehito, the last few days were interesting for sure but the weirdest one was today that's for sure." Miya sighed as she spoke to the imaginary spirit of her husband.

"I used to be content with the way things were so far, but I used to have this uneasy feeling for quite some time that things were going to change, that it was so soon I didn't know." Miya said while smoothing out some wrinkles from her nightwear.

"Today somebody new showed up at our doorstep, lost and without a cause as far as I can tell, and he brought that much hated lunatic with him."

"I would of never had thought that I would let that disgusting Karasuba stay at our Inn after all she has done." Miya took a shaking breath at that point.

"But deep inside of me I know that you would have looked at the situation with a more neutral stance and her Ashikabi is quite the curious person. This Chief as he introduced himself or John like Karasuba refers to him, he is such a burdened individual, he doesn't let it show on his face, no not face, his mask, but his eyes tell a story. A brutal story about destruction, pain, sacrifice and the worst of it all he seems to not know what he is. Weapon or Soldier. I can tell that much about him from my short conversations with him but the most telling was Karasuba's statement about their bond that they had formed. That she didn't feel anything from him, Matsu said the same as I took her aside for a moment. That he felt shackled." At that point Miya was curiously studying the incense sticks glow deep in thought.

"As far as I can remember from ancient Sekirei lore that was taught to us before our journey, there is no passage in it that would describe such an occurrence." At this point another heavy sigh escaped her.

"Only time will tell if I made the right decision and troubling times are ahead of us. The first stage of the Sekirei Plan has reached its breaking point with half the Sekirei being already loose in the city." Miya said.

"Well it's always good to talk to you dear. It eases my worries. Good night." With that said Miya clapped her hands in front of her face for a short prayer and then stood up to walk to her own futon to get some sleep. Tomorrow would be an interesting day again.

 **With Matsu at the same time as Miya talks to herself in front of her shrine**

The time had come, the coast was clear and the mission had green lights across all boards. Slowly the door of Matsu's hidden room opened and a mop of red hear appeared at the doorframe to glance down the hallway. Seeing nobody in the hall Matsu lightly stepped outside of her room and on her tip toes she started the long and agonizing journey to John's room. 20 Meters of hazardous terrain lay before the location that held her personal tri force. The key in clearing this level was to manage those 20 Meters without making any sounds so as not to wake Cerberus that was guarding her prize. So far everything had been good, the first half had been crossed without an incident and things were looking up for Matsu there were only a few more meters left to go. 4 Meters, 3 Meters, 2 Meters, 1 Meter and now slowly and tenderly opening the doo…..

"Hey Matsu! Whatcha doin at this time of the night tip toing around the hallway?" The overly happy voice of Uzume utterly destroyed Matsu's stealth mission as she rounded the corner by the staircase.

"Uuuzume!" Matsu stuttered out in a high pitched voice before the shock hit her, she clamped her mouth shut and raised a finger in front of her mouth "Ssshhh, not so loud." Matsu whispered.

"You're the loud one here." Uzume replied sassily. "Ohhhh now I get what your doin, going for some late night snack eh." Uzume said, her eyebrows wiggling as she counted one and one together.

"Ugh yes, please don't tell Miya." Matsu whispered while clasping her hands together in front of her face in a begging motion.

"Don't worry, I've got you covered, go get em tiger." Uzume cheered on Matsu without caring for the volume of her voice as she passed her she gave Matsu a thumbs up, before vanishing in her own room.

Taking a measured breath as Uzume disappeared, Matsu resumed her conquest of the holy land and slowly slid the door to John's room open. Peeking inside the dark room while keeping an ear open in case the occupants of the room had heard her and were awake, Matsu was pleasantly surprised to hear slow and calm breaths coming from inside. Slowly stepping into the room she again quietly closed the door behind her and tip toed to the center of the room where the two futons with John and Karasuba in them were laid out. As she got close to John and got onto all four to crawl under his covers, her eyes had adjusted to the dark and Matsu could see John more clearly now. His forehead was creased up as if he was in pain and here and there an almost unnoticeable groan escaped his throat. Moving her eyes up a little she could see Karasuba's head rested onto his left pectoral with a content expression on her face and oh my good she was drooling. Yes she was drooling, a small river of saliva onto her human pillow. Man Matsu wanted to do that too.

Snapping out of her train of thought Matsu looked back at Johns face as another soft groan escaped him. He must have a nightmare was the first thought that entered Matsu's mind. Slowly lifting the cover of Johns futon she crawled under it and aligned her body to his with her arm slowly pushing along under the cover so she could drape an arm over his upper body to pull herself closer to him. Resting her head next to Johns and pushing her second arm in between the pillow and his neck to be as close as possible to her Ashikabi, Matsu lowly shhhhed to ease her Ashikabi's nightmare and kissed his cheek. The moment her lips met Johns cheek the world around Matsu disappeared as her eyes rolled up into her head.

Her mind had gone somewhere Matsu noted as she stood in a black space reminiscent of the time she was inside the chip, but this time it was different she noted. This was more like the vision, dreamlike kind of thing that strong reacting Sekirei experienced.

Suddenly her body began to fall and from one moment to the next she was in a dark room, the walls of the room were made of metal and were painted gray. In the middle of the room sat a lone pedestal that emanated a soft blue glow. On one of the walls Matsu found a line of foggy pods, what they were she didn't know. Suddenly the whole room shook and the small figure of Cortana appeared on top of the pedestal. "Wake up John! I Need you!" Yelled the hologram of Cortana.

The moment Cortana had yelled one of the pods suddenly opened and the green armoured hand of John appeared and took hold of the side of the pod to pull him out.

"Cortana, why did you wake me?" Chief said in the familiar baritone Matsu became used to.

"Covenant Ships are inbound. Yank me." Cortana said curtly.

At this point Matsu knew what was happening. She was witnessing a part of John's memories and from here on Matsu watched again the events of Requiem. Along the way she finally understood his connection to the virtual entity that was Cortana as she watched his final moments he had with her. For the first time she could feel him, Matsu could feel him through her bond with him. She wanted to cry as she felt John's emotions when he found out that his companion was going rampant. The desperation in him when he was face with a situation he didn't know how to handle. The glimmer of hope as he formed a plan, that this Halsey would be able to fix everything.

And if things hadn't been bad already he was stuck on a planet, a constructed shield world, realization dawned on Matsu when she followed her Ashikabi inside the planet that in comparison to the advancements made in his universe the humanity and the Sekirei of their universe were barbaric at best.

At this point Matsu resolved her stance on being at the side of her Ashikabi and giving him support. She could never let it happen that samples of the technology that John brought with him could fall into the hand of MBI, not even a tiny sample of it.

The events that further happened along the way were nothing new to Matsu but now she got a deeper understanding of them as things played out with the Didact.

Her Ashikabi's home universe was unreal that was for sure and that point had surly been driven home now at least to Matsu.

The moment she really cried at was the scene where John parted from Cortana after he detonated the nuclear warhead. It was terrible, the sadness and the anguish she felt through her bond with him were unbearable and as he floated of into space after the protective bubble of hardlight shattered around him, Matsu's astral form flew over to the motionless body of John and embraced him in a tight loving hug.

And the world around Matsu disappeared again, bringing her back to the room at Maison Izumo and next to the sleeping form of her Ashikabi. A lonely tear traveled down one of Matsus cheeks as she was still shaken from the experience, sleep would befall her late this night.

 **Yo I'm on a roll here, inspiration is hitting me with a brick right in the face and I can't stop it. But everything has to come to an end so I'm going to leave you guys hanging at this part.**

 **See ya all next chapter**


	9. Chapter 9

**Yuhu here is the new chapter. Thanks for all the reviews and the general interest in my story, much appreciated.**

 **I don't own anything of Sekirei or Halo.**

 **Chapter 9**

 **The next morning.**

Currently it was 5:00 in the morning and like every good little soldier out there Johns eyes flew open and he was ready for the day. Blinking twice to adjust to the light inside the room which was still quite dark, John sat up on his futon to stretch his arms. While getting up he could feel the arms and the two heads of his Sekirei slide of his upper body and onto the matrass of his futon. Looking to his left he saw Karasuba still sleeping peacefully with a good amount of drool leaking from the corner of her mouth and her long grey hair was in a mess just like it was supposed to be. Looking to his right he the first thing he saw was a mob of red hair that belonged to Matsu, who had snuck into the room at a later time during the night, he couldn't see much of her face because a good amount of her hair covered it up.

Having finished his stretching John got out of his futon to go to his wardrobe in order to look through his clothes in search for some training clothes. Having found what he needed John quietly left the room to change outside, not planning to wake his two Sekirei up in order to enjoy a little bit of peace and quiet, the ruckus that those two generated was going to start soon enough and he was set to get at least an hour or two for himself before he was dragged into their kind of mayhem again.

Having finished changing in the hallway John quietly opened the door to his room to place his clothes just behind the door and closed it again before quietly walking towards the stairs.

Having managed to get to the stairs without rousing his Sekirei, John walked down the stairs and quietly left the Inn in order to get some exercise in.

 **With Miya**

Miya always had a light sleep so it was no wander that her eyes flew open the moment she heard the front door of her Inn open and close. Turning on her side Miya reached for her alarm clock that sat next to her futon and looked at the time. 5:10. It was way too early to be awake, usually she would wake up at 6:30 in order to prepare breakfast so who the hell was awake at that time already. Getting up Miya went to grab a robe to putt over her nightwear and got some slippers on before quietly walking out of her room to walk around a little and see what was a miss.

As she left her room she started her track by going to the kitchen, living room. Finding nothing out of place she quietly went up the stairs towards the rooms that she was renting out and looked through all the rooms quietly. Homura was in his room soundly asleep and Uzume was in her room soundly asleep too. When she got to Matsu's hidden room and she opened it she found the room empty and dark due to the lack of the light provided by the usually turned on screens. Walking out of Matsus hidden room she went to the only room that was left to check on the floor that was occupied.

Standing in front of Chiefs room she slowly slid the door open with care as not to rouse the people inside of it. When she looked inside and focused on the futons laid out in the middle of the room all she saw was the grey hair of Karasuba and the red hair that belonged to Matsu but she failed to see any trace of the Chief. Slowly and on her tip toes Miya entered the room and as she did so her feet brushed against a bundle of clothes. Looking down Miya noticed that the bundle was made up of a pyjama and her guess was that it belonged to Chief. Counting one and one together Miya came to the conclusion that John must have left the in so early, to do what she didn't know. Curiosity getting the better of her Miya walked further into the room and had a look around. This wasn't snooping, no she had all the rights on her side as a landlady she was allowed to do room inspections, if it was in the early morning or late at night didn't matter. She was in the right.

Finishing up her inspection and finding nothing new Miya glance towards the futon where one of the occupants had slightly moved just now. Quietly moving closer to be able to see, Miya had to supress a chuckle that threatened to escape her at what she saw in front of her. Right in front of her under the covers of the futon were Karasuba and Matsu snuggling up to each other and it seemed like Karasuba was doing most of the snuggling in her sleeping state. "Ugh, John not so rough." Breathed Matsu in her sleep as Karasuba squeezed one of her breasts while she too mumbled "Take that old man, this should teach you to dominate me." With a dark chuckle at the end.

At some point even, as the twos subconscious actions continued and the balance of power shifted to Matsu, Karasuba even whimpered. "Nooooh I'm sensitive" and "why do have to be so mean" Miya almost burst due to the hilarity of the scene in front of her. Managing to calm down a little bit Miya reached into a pocket of her robe and pulled a camera out of it and took a picture of the two snuggling up to each other. One could never have enough material for blackmail and Miya had always known that keeping a camera on her person would come in handy at some point. It had been ages since her blackmail camera had been put to use anyway and it started to feel lonely. Taking a few more pictures until she was satisfied Miya gave her blackmail camera a loving stroke and placed it back into the pocket of her robe before quietly leaving the room.

Stepping out of the Chiefs room Miya walked back into her room to freshen herself up and get dressed for the day as it seemed she had spent quite some time watching Karasuba and Matsu.

As she got back into her room and looked at her alarm clock Miya saw that it was already 6:00 so she got dressed and combed her hair before walking towards the kitchen in order to prepare breakfast.

 **Back to John**

Going after his internal clock John could tell that it was already 6 and his little jog had brought quite some distance between him and the Inn already. John had to run quite fast in order to work up at least a little sweat. Currently he was at the main square of Shinto Teito and slowly the lights inside the shops started to come on, signalising him that people were already out and about to get their things ready for when they opened up. Deciding that it was enough John turned around and took off at a leisurely pace, at least to him it was a leisurely pace, back to the Inn. About halfway back he decided to take it up a notch so that he got at least a little bit out of his run and soon enough he could see the shape of Maison Izumo coming back into view.

As John arrived at the Inn he decided to go into the garden and do some more exercises for his muscles.

 **Back to Miya in the Kitchen**

Miya had was almost halfway through preparing breakfast at this point and the time read 6:30 so all in all she was quite fast in preparing all the dishes even for traditional ones as they took quite some time to have everything ready. Right now she was slicing up spring onions that were going to be used as toppings. While slicing away Miya hummed a soft tune to herself, she found it quite enjoyable to do so, and while she was humming Miya heard the gate opening that lead on to her property. Deciding to go check again to see where the Chief had gone Miya walked to the kitchen to the living room and opened the door to her veranda. When Miya stepped out into the still fresh morning air she saw that the sun was already casting its first rays into her garden and right in the middle of it she saw Chief put himself through a tough regiment of exercises. His whole form was in a constant blur and he was moving around his body parts with such a speed that they were definitely beyond human. It was mesmerizing seeing how such a big body could move so fast, well he wasn't at her speed that was for sure but he was still unreal for human standards. As Chief continued to do his thing he seemed to have noticed her and he greeted her with a curt. "Morning, Ma'am."

"Good morning, you're up quite early no?" Miya replied and added a question in.

"Standard procedure Ma'am, wakeup calls at 0500." Chief replied as he finished up his last set of repetitions.

"Oh right right, military I forgot. So how is your workout coming along?" Miya said.

"It's been good for a light workout." Chief answered.

"Well if you're thirsty don't be shy to enter the kitchen breakfast will be ready soon." Miya said as she turned around to go back and finish up breakfast and still a little perplexed. Well it sure as hell was a change of pace if another early riser stayed at the Inn, usually she was the first person up and had the first few hours of her day to herself and as she stepped through the door back in she called back. "Should I prepare a bath?"

"That would be appreciated Ma'am."

 **With Karasuba and Matsu in the morning**

The sun had just started to seep through the window into the room that Karasuba and John shared and the little invader that was Matsu was slowly beginning to wake up as she could feel the warmth of the sunrays caress her face. All though sleep had come to her quite late Matsu still felt quite rested and the warmth that the futon and her Ashikabi supplied was just wonderful. His soft skin, the flowery smell of his hair, the lithe arms that held her tightly, the smaller soft mounts that pressed against her larger ones, the sweet taste of the drool that slowly seeped in in between her lips. Wait what? Matsu's eyes flew open and she was awake completely now and the sight that greeted her was the close up face of Karasuba that was mere millimeters away from hers. A soft high shriek escaped her and in the rush of the moment she tried to wiggle away which didn't really help as Karasuba had a firm grip on her. "No, no you won't get away." Mumbled Karasuba in reply to Matsu's actions. "Ka Ka Karasuba you've got it all wrong." Matsu stuttered out. "There is nothing wrong with some skin ship Johnny." Karasuba mumbled still sleeping as she buried her face into Matsu's breasts and began to nibble on her. "Hahaha stop this tickles!" Matsu couldn't help herself with that outburst, what was enough was enough, sure this could count as one of her experiments but the subject of those wasn't near right now. "Mhmmmm you're so soft and you smell so good." Karasuba mumbled on as she buried her face deeper in between Matsu's breasts while her sleeping mind slowly started to wake up too. Slowly opening her eyes Karasuba noticed that things were out of place. Instead of the manly chiselled chest of John her face was pressed in between a set of boobs. Slowly pulling her head out of the breasts Karasuba tilted her head slightly up to look at the face of the impertinent vermin that had dared to replace her Ashikabi and came face to face with a sheepish looking Matsu. "Uhhh this is awkward." Matsu said to Karasuba who lowly began to growl before she viciously pushed Matsu out of the futon and away from her. "How dare you do this to me!" Karasuba yelled as she jumped to her feet and glared down at Matsu. "Uh didn't do anything." Matsu stuttered out while she scrambled back a few feet. "Where is the old man!?" Karasuba bit out as she stalked closer to Matsu while doing gurgling motions with her hands. "I I I don't know!" Matsu shouted back as her scrambling brought her closer and closer to the door of the room and as she was close enough Matsu jumped to her feet and bolted out through the door with a loud "SOOOORRRYYY" hollering after her leaving Karasuba alone in the room.

"How dare that pervert" Karasuba growled as she walked to the door to look down the hallway and catching a glimpse of the wall closing up after Matsu had entered and barricaded herself inside her hidden room.

While Karasuba glared at the offending wall a door a bit down the hall opened up with a sleepy Uzume stepping out. "What's going on so early in the morning?" She questioned as she sleepily looked at Karasuba who was cutting an imposing image at the moment. "If you value your life you go back to bed." Karasuba threatened in a low and calm voice, almost too calm.

Hearing the threat Uzumes eyes opened up and she was wide awake "Yyyes Karasuba." And with that Uzume bolted back into her room scared shitless.

Slowly calming down Karasuba went back into her room and moved to grab her washing utensils and put on a bathrobe over her almost nude form before walking towards the bathroom.

Arriving at the door that lead led to the bathroom and sliding open the door she saw Johns muscular big frame under the shower washing him.

"Why did you not wake me?" Said Karasuba harshly, as she slid out of her bathrobe and took of her black thong before walking next to John in order to squeeze her under the water with him. "Usually you say good morning or morning after you wake up." Replied John as Karasuba pressed herself at him and tilted her head up and got onto her tip toes in order to get a good morning kiss from John who just finished up his wash before he walked to the tub and got into it for a soak, completely ignoring or being oblivious to what Karasuba wanted.

"Well fine! Maybe I should look for someone who appreciates it when a smoking hot chick wants under the shower with him." Karasuba huffed quite peeved about how she was treated, all this shit was new to her too but things should be like this with an Ashikabi. That's what she had been told at least when they had gotten their adjustments back on Kamikura Island. Back then she thought that she would never get herself an Ashikabi, that humans were weak and weren't worthy of her. Humans were still not worthy but she could put up with John. Shit now she felt herself get wet because she remembered how he manhandled her into the wall at their first meeting and thinking of that same instance caused her throat to tingle as well with a ghost feeling of his powerful hand squeezing it. But with John even the bond that Benitsubasa and Haihane had rambled on and on about stayed out with John aside from the times he commanded her to do something she didn't feel anything. Maybe that was the reason why she started to behave like this, in order to feel him. God she hated humans for making everything so difficult.

"Suit yourself." Answered John in an already bored fashion. He'd much rather enjoy the relaxing bath and go for some breakfast than listen to Karasuba's complaining right of the bet in the morning.

Growling lowly as she heard John dismiss her in such a fashion Karasuba finished of rinsing herself down of all the soap and walked over to get into the tub too and as she stepped inside the tub Karasuba made a wide motion with her hand when she turned herself to get the second foot in, in order to accidentally, if you so will, slap John in the face. She wasn't going to slap him hard, well a normal human would have an unhinged jaw from that slap but she knew that her old timer of an Ashikabi was built of sturdier material. But before her hand could make contact with John's cheek, he had reached out and caught her wrist in a vise like grip.

"That's uncalled for." John reprimanded her.

"Well I was gonna teach you to respect your Sekirei a little bit." Karasuba defended heatedly. "And if I'm going to get a bruise on my wrist I'm gonna carve you open like the big wrinkly sack of meat you are!"

What came next Karasuba didn't really expect as John gave her wrist a powerful tug which caused her to slip and brought her whole body under the water. Having her head under the water Karasuba tried to scramble back onto her feet or at least sit up in order to get back to her precious supply of oxygen but a firm hand gripped her head and keep her under the water. Keeping her eyes open Karasuba was able to keep eye contact with John and saw him glaring down at her through the water. Making a motion with her body to get back up she found that he still had a firm grip on her head and she narrowed her eyes at him threateningly. He seemed unimpressed. Now Karasuba could feel her oxygen levels get dangerously low and she started to trash around under the water to no avail. Feeling her eyes slowly closing due to the lack of oxygen John pulled her head out of the water and bend over as to be on eyelevel with Karasuba.

"You going to apologize?" John asked her and was rewarded with a spit in the face.

"Fuck you!" Karasuba groused out defiantly and her head was shoved under the water again.

"Uhmmm I think I can use the bath later too." Uzume suddenly spoke up quite uncertain about this being the right time to be here as she had entered the room unintentionally at the right moment to witness the Chief getting spit in the face before he had shoved Karasuba under the water again.

"That would be appreciated Ma'am." John said politely as he held Karasuba under the water.

"Right." And with that a disturbed Uzume left the bath again and walked back to her room. On her way back she ran into Homura and in passing she said to him. "Trust me now is not the right time for a bath." This caused Homura to turn around and walk back to his room too with a perplexed look on his face.

Back to the Chief who still had Karasuba's under the water. Karasuba's trashing around hadn't lasted that long this time and he pulled her head back out. "Apologise?"

"NO!" Karasuba yelled back at him a bit out of breath and her head was pushed under again.

This routing continued for another 3 rounds until Karasuba was completely exhausted and before she was pushed under for a fourth time Karasuba gave in reluctantly. "Fine, fine I'm sorry, now stop this you idiot." And her head went under again but this time only for a short time as John pulled her head back out shortly after. "Not polite enough." John said his eyes boring into Karasuba's.

"Okay, Okay! Sorry for saying that I would carve you open and sorry for trying to slap you." Karasuba breathed out but Chiefs gaze intensified. "And sorry for spitting at you I won't do it again. And with that Johns grip moved from her head to her arm and he pulled her out of the water and sat her down next to him. Karasuba was in a sorry state after that whole ordeal and her gray hair were stinking to her face in a mess leaving only small patches open where her eyes could see out. Deciding he should reward Karasuba for her apology he decided to give her a pat on the head like somebody would a dog.

"Good Girl."

 **A short while later during breakfast**

Right now the current residences of Maison Izumo were enjoying their breakfast while idly chatting away.

"So Homura how was work?" Uzume asked him.

"It's been good, last night weren't too many annoying drunk women so I can't really complain." Homura replied. "How was your night did you sleep well?"

"Oh I slept like a bear." Replied Uzume before she pushed some rice into her mouth and as she did so she looked around the room at the other tenants who were enjoying their breakfast too. The sitting order from yesterday had changed a little as to avoid conflict. Miya was still sitting at the end of the table the door to the kitchen behind her to her left and opposite of Homura who was sitting next to her sat Matsu, next to Matsu sat Chief and the last person on that side of the table was Karasuba who kept on sneaking glances of Chief who was already using the chopsticks like a pro.

"So Chief what have you planned for today?" Asked Uzume trying to strike up a conversation with the man, he was way too quiet in her opinion. Looking up from his breakfast Chief looked at Uzume and said. "Job hunting."

That answer pulled some attention from Miya and Homura who were now listening in on the conversation. "Really Job hunting, have you found some offers already in such a short time?" Inquired Uzume.

"Yes Matsu helped me out looking for some and Karasuba picked two out." John replied.

"Well let's hear it then, what are you aiming for?" Uzume said.

"One was in Construction and the other one as a waiter, Karasuba will accompany me when I go for the interviews." John answered and Karasuba perked up at that as she heard him say that she would tag along.

"Wait what as a waiter?" Homura exclaimed loudly at the absurdity of that little statement. "Are you sure you're fit for that? And set up appointments already?"

At that Chief looked towards Matsu who chuckled slightly in embarrassment. "Hehe uhhm I might have forgotten to call them yesterday, but I'm sure they won't mind if you just show up it's not like your applying for a CEO position in a major company." Matsu tried to salvage the situation.

"Well leave it to the pervert to be the smartest being on earth and the most forgetful too." Karasuba said annoyed. "Why do I have to tag along anyways?" Karasuba said to John.

"Keep troublemakers close." Is all John said as he looked at her.

"I'm not a troublemaker you…!" Karasuba started out sassily and ready to call him names again but when she received Johns penetrating gaze which carried the message keep going if you want a repetition of the bathroom incident. "Fiiiiinne I'm sorry."

"To answer your question Homura a friend once said "anyone can carry a plate from A to B and you have to be a god damn retard if you don't manage that." John said as he remembered one of Stg. Johnsons rants in the pelican as they were on their way for a mission.

"Well if you put it like that I guess it's true, haha." Homura said not really expecting Chief using that kind of language he seemed like a proper person down to the bone.

Looking up at the clock John saw that it was past 9 already so he got up from his seat at the table and grabbed his dishes to bring the towards the kitchen. "Karasuba we're heading out its getting late already" and towards Miya he said "Thanks for the breakfast."

"But I'm not done yet!" Karasuba yelled after him and Miya said as he passed by her "No worries Chief." And with that he entered the kitchen put his dishes in the sink and walked off towards his room to get dressed properly.

 **10 minutes later outside of Maison Izumo**

John having himself dressed appropriately was currently on the street in front of Maison Izumo waiting for Karasuba and while he was waiting he sorted he thought about where to go first.

The two jobs that Karasuba had picked were fortunately close to the inn, the restaurant that was searching for a waiter was located in the south of the inn three blocks away and the construction company that was looking for helping hands was located to the west four blocks away. As John was thinking about where to go first Karasuba finally walked out of the Inn only wearing her black dress today and her boots because it was a warm day and as she stepped over the threshold of Miya's property a gust of wind traveled past the two that got Karasuba's hair to slightly billow and in that moment a strange thought wiggled itself into Johns mind. Strangely enough he found her beautiful in that moment as her hair got carried to the side by the wind. This made John pull his eyebrows together in a slight frown because he didn't know where this thought suddenly had come from.

"Don't frown at me will ya, I haven't done anything." Karasuba said as she got closer to John and stood in front of him. Not getting a response to her statement and seeing his frown slowly disappear Karasuba asked with a sigh. "So where do we go first?"

"To the restaurant." John answered as he got pulled out of his thoughts by Karasuba and seeing her inquisitive expression concerning his choice he explained. "It's closer."

"Ah well whatever let's get this whole thing over with, I need to get a lot of R&R in today after he last three days." Karasuba said as she moved her arm to hook hers in with Johns as they began their walk towards the restaurant. The moment their arms were hooked, Karasuba entwined her fingers with John's larger ones and slightly leaned into his larger frame resting her head on his arm. Feeling John's eyes on her Karasuba looked up and grinned wolfishly. "What after the bathroom episode I've decided on a different approach. I've decide to try treating you differently, not like those squishy disgusting humans that I know and I'm used to. But that doesn't mean you will have it any easier with me, I'm just giving you a breather for the day and maybe try to embrace those disgusting feelings that keep welling up here and there. This is just one of these moments so don't think too much into it." Karasuba finished her explanation and received a shrug as response from John showing his indifference on this whole matter. Apparently she had a problem with this oddly enough he didn't, which was confusing to say the least.

It didn't take long for the two until the restaurant came into view and although there weren't any pictures with the job offer, John kind of had the feeling that it would look like this from the outside.

It was a quaint little restaurant, it had two windows next to the entrance and in front of it was a little patio where a few tables and chairs were set up.

When Karasuba and John reached the front door John stopped for a moment to give the surroundings a onceover, all in compliance with his training, best cover, which way to pull back, sniper locations and so on.

Karasuba being oblivious to why John had stopped in front of the door spoke up. "Getting cold feet now mister super soldier?" With that little teasing remark Karasuba reached for the door and stepped through without waiting for him. Looking after Karasuba's disappearing form John heaved a long sigh and followed after her inside.

Inside a scenery greeted them that screamed maid café to Karasuba and to John he found it confusing and weird.

Further into the restaurant there was a bar, behind it a large burly man that was only a head shorter than John and dressed in a frack was currently drying of a few glasses while whistling a low tune to himself completely oblivious to the two who had just entered. Looking around the dinning room John found two woman dressed in extremely frilly dresses setting up tables. Not paying them much attention John walked up towards the man behind the counter and while he was doing so it seemed like the man finally noticed the two as he looked up from his polishing and the two could see how the man was slowly arching his brows up in astonishment as his and Johns eyes met.

"Hello Sir my name is John and I'm here to apply for a Job, could you please call for your superior?" John said not knowing that the man he was talking to was actually the owner of the establishment.

Hearing John say that the man behind the bar barked a laugh and responded. "No need for that, your speaking to him, my name is Yamashita Matsumoto." The owner introduced himself and raised his hand for a handshake which John accepted. "Just let me grab a few things and we can start the interview." Yamashita said and was about to turn around and walk into the back when he stopped again and called out to the two maids. "Hikari, Hibiki could you two set up a table at the window with some water and 3 glasses please a potential new employee is here for an interview." After receiving a "Yes boss" and a "Sure" from the two Yamashita walked through the door into the back to grab some things.

And that's exactly when Karasuba decided that she had been quite enough for the moment and spoke up. "Hmmmmm somehow these names sound familiar John." When she said that Karasuba turned towards the two woman and locked eyes with them. "Karasuba." Mumbled one of the two as they took a step back and fell into a fighting stance. "What are you doing here!" The other one yelled, at that point John decided to shift his attention to the woman in the room and found the two waitresses to be twins.

"Well would you look at that. First I thought this would be a pain in the ass to go to a job interview with my Ashikabi but I'm pleasantly surprised that I still get some action." Karasuba said and her serene face turned twisted and bloodthirsty.

At that remark lightning began to arch around the twins and one of them spoke up. "Well be ready to be put down you dog!"

That sentence was the start of some unwanted mayhem in Johns opinion as he tried to reign Karasuba in. "Karasuba!" John said lowly in a demanding manner, but Karasuba paid him no heed and launched towards the two sekirei.

The brawl was on so it seemed.

The moment Karasuba reached the twins both of them split up to get some distance between Karasuba and them. That's when Hibiki noticed that Karasuba didn't have her sword with her and she reprimanded herself for not noticing that earlier. "Hikari she doesn't have her sword." Hibiki said to her sister. "Well that's just like an invitation to flatten that lunatic!" Hikari responded as she decided to get close and zap the daylights out of Karasuba.

Karasuba having shifted her focus to Hikari was able to dodge the lightning clad fist that swung for her face by leaning backwards and summersaulting out of the way of an arch of lightning that came from Hibiki. Summersaulting two more times and Karasuba managed to get close to Hibiki and land a kick to her face, which Hibiki barley managed to block with her forearms. The force behind Karasuba's kick was too strong though and lifted Hibiki from her feet and propelled her back in a high arch, thankfully for Hibiki she managed to catch her bearings during that little flight and with a flip she landed crouched on a shelve at the other side of the restaurant. Seeing her sister get force back Hikari raised her hand to charge up a stronger lightning attack when the door behind the counter opened and Yamashita stepped through with a folder and some pens in hand.

"What's going on here?" Yamashita questioned as the view of the raging battle greeted him at his return. "Hibiki how did you get up on the shelve?" He questioned "And Hikari, JESUS, Hikari there is electricity dancing across your hand!" The shock that overcame Yamashita from this compelled him to drop his folder and the pens and run over to Hikari and in the rush of the moment he slapped her hand in order to maybe get rid of the lightning. Well not the smartest thing to do as Yamashita got reminded of what lightning does to a human when he got electrocuted and dropped to the floor unconscious.

Seeing the nuisance who had interrupted their fight drop to the floor Karasuba decided to go for it again and she was about to launch herself into the fray one more time, had it not been for John who at this point decided that enough was enough and that he had to put a foot down in order to quell the whole debacle.

Before Karasuba was able to launch herself at Hikari, John stepped up to her and grabbed her wrist non too gently and plucked her off the floor, lifted her up and had her dangling in front of him at eye level.

"Enough." John said firmly. "There is a time and a place to fight, this here is neither."

Hearing that Karasuba only growled defiantly.

"Do I have to repeat myself?" John reaffirmed as he brought his head closer to Karasuba's to stare her down.

"Tsch NO." Karasuba replied after a few minutes of staring each other down had passed.

"Good, Ladies the hostilities cease now am I clear." John spoke, meaning all three of the sekirei that had tried to duke it out.

Always the brush one of the twins Hikari couldn't let it slide so it seemed as she barked angrily. "Who do you think you are? To be able to boss us around!"

"Am I clear?!" John repeated with a slightly raised voice. Seriously it took a lot to make him loose his composure but these damn sekirei where doing a really good job in riling him up.

Hibiki seeing the little pause in their battle decided that she should get back to her sister and jumped of the shelve and landed next to Hikari. "Hikari he's right, besides we only got this job 2 months ago and I don't want to go job hunting again."

"Seriously Hibiki we have the chance to take out the black dog of MBI and you worry about our Job?" Came Hikari's disbelieving reply.

"Seo." Hibiki ended the argument as Hikari's head suddenly hang low.

"HHhhaaaa fine we'll stop if you guarantee that that bitch stops too." Hikari said.

"You have my word." John said as he set Karasuba down again. "And hers."

"Alright, alright I'll stop. Jezz old man way to ruin the fun."

 **The Job interview**

After the two parties agreed to cease hostilities Hibiki and Hikari went get to the kitchen to get a jug full of water, some glasses and a bucket full of it for Yamashita who got picked of the floor by John and set down into a chair at a table that the remaining conscious people picked to sit down at.

When Hikari and Hibiki returned from the back with the water they set it down at the table and Hikari being the devious one of the twins decided that it would be her honor to dump the bucket of water onto Yamashita in order to drag him back into the land of the conscious. When the ice cold water hit him Yamashita jerk wide awake and started to sputter due to the water. "Wha, wha, what happened? I had a weird dream of you girls fighting in the restaurant and Hikari your hand was covered in lightning."

"Oh haha Boss your funny, you don't remember when you came back you slipped and hit your head." Hikari tried to salvage the situation. Hearing that Yamashita reached to the back of his head to feel if he had a bump somewhere but he couldn't feel one so he discovered Hikari's little lie immediately.

"Well there is no point in trying to lie to me, I've seen some weird stuff the last couple of months, woman jumping from roof to roof, some of them fighting like crazy with weird ass abilities and at first I thought some clown was mixing something into my coffee and you too were way too weirdly dressed when you applied for the job here." Yamashita deduced while Hibiki and Hikari sweat dropped at what they heard.

"John can I end him? He knows too much about the plan." Karasuba said completely serious.

"No I'm still looking for a Job so be quite." John said sternly.

"Fine." Karasuba replied a little annoyed while the other three sweat dropped at how nonchalant she was about the matter.

"Well Ladies if you would leave me and John for a moment to discuss what kind of criteria's I have, you can go to the bar and drink something." Yamashita said to the woman at the table.

"Alright" and "Sure" came the replies from Hikari and Hibiki as they got up and walked over to the bar and prepared some drinks for themselves.

"You can go too Karasuba but no fighting or I might have to find a fitting punishment for you." John ordered Karasuba.

"Alright, alright my mood has dropped anyway." Karasuba said as she got up and walked over to the other two sekirei, sat down on a barstool and surprisingly received a drink as well.

 **Start of the Interview**

"So John was it, what can you tell me about yourself?" Yamashita started right from the bat.

"That's classified, but what I'm and liberty to say is that I served in the Navy until I got discharged recently and I'm honor bound not to disclose any information about myself, the operations that I have been a part of." John said automatically.

"Oh you served in the Navy, funny me too, and I completely understand there where some black ops guys stationed on the carrier that I served on and they were the same. So I guess I start of with what I expect from an employee."

And so Yamashita explained all the tasks to John that had to be done at the maid café while the Sekirei sat at the bar.

 **With the three at the bar**

"Here Karasuba your coffee." Hibiki said as she placed the cup in front of Karasuba.

"So how long has it been since you were winged." Hikari inquired in an attempt to get a conversation started to lessen the awkwardness that had surrounded them when they went to the bar.

"What's up with you trying to be all buddy buddy now, the moment I step out your free game again so don't try to cozy up on me." Karasuba replied in a snarky manner.

"Grrrr listen don't think we like the idea of sitting together with you anymore than you do!" Hikari bit back quiet loudly which managed to draw the attention of John who turned his head towards them. Karasuba feeling eyes on her turned her head in that direction and found John staring at her while doing the "I'm watching you" motion with one hand. This made Karasuba sigh. "Alright, alright we have been together for about three days. He was the one who caused the commotion in the downtown area back then and when MBI sent me and the rest of the disciplinary squad to find out what was going on we fought and he kidnapped me." Said Karasuba and at the end of the sentence her voice got lower and lower as if she was embarrassed.

"What he kidnapped you? Seriously?" Hikari said her voice coated in disbelieve.

"Well he shoved a powerline into my neck so I fell unconscious." Karasuba elaborated.

"Whoa that sounds rough." Hibiki said but then she saw how a slight blush dusted Karasuba's cheeks.

"Yeah it was." Karasuba said dreamily.

At that Hikari whispered to Hibiki as quietly as possible. "Who would have thought that she is a M."

"Well I haven't." Hibiki whispered back.

At That point Yamashita yelled over to the three sekirei. "Ladies we're done you can come over again and have a cup with us.

Hearing that the three nodded and went back to the table where John and Yamashita were sitting and set down where they sat before.

 **After the interview with everybody at the table**

With the interview finished John and Yamashita had agreed on a timeframe of a week for John to decide what he wanted to do and currently everybody was sitting at the table with Yamashita telling stories of his navy time with John intently listening when suddenly the door burst open to reveal a weirdly dressed middle aged man who had a headband around his head which had the word Otaku spelled on it.

The man didn't waste any time and rushed over towards the table and started to swoon over Hikari and Hibiki. "Oh how I have missed you too, my little sisters." This elected a rather loud "Ugh" to escape Hikari's and Hibiki's throat.

"Shima we're not open yet." Yamashita exclaimed naming the weirdly dressed man who seemed to be a regular if Yamashita knew his name.

"But Yamashita I could help but rush over to see my idols. Could I not please get something from those two?" Shima kind of begged Yamashita. "Sorry Shima but we are currently busy with John and Karasuba." Yamashita tried to explain to Shima which caused Hikari and Hibiki to heave a sigh in relive seeing as Yamashita was trying to get rid of this pest.

"Oh you're finally getting a new maid." Shima concluded as he looked at Karasuba and mistakenly thought that she was applying. "Whaaau she is so hot." Shima breathed out not even trying to hide his perverted thoughts. "Could I get something to drink from you then." Shima said while leering at Karasuba and completely ignoring Yamashitas attempt of clearing up the misunderstanding.

Karasuba seeing that ugly Otaku leer at her caused her anger to boil up again and quick glance at John showed that he was trying to figure out what was going on. Seriously god bless his cluelessness about normal civilian life.

So Karasuba stood up in a threatening manner and she directed a dose of what one might call killing intent at this Shima fella who when he felt the feeling in the air and saw her look began to sweat rather heavily. "How dare you worm." Karasuba said in a bloodthirsty tone. "You think I would serve some lowly creature like you!? Now kneel!" Karasuba said to a frightened Shima. "YYes Ma'am." Shima squeaked out as he fell on his knees but as he hurriedly kneeled down a few droplets of sweat flew of his head and landed directly on Karasuba's heels. "How dare you dirty my shoes you worm." Karasuba exclaimed annoyed. "Lick it them clean you piece of shit." Karasuba ordered.

"YYes Ma'am." Shima squeaked again as he was really about to lick her shoes but before his tongue could touch them though Karasuba kicked him lightly but strong enough to get him to back down. "You think I would let something as lowly as you touch my shoes?" Karasuba said. "Nnno Ma'am!" Shima said as he rubbed the sore spot on his face.

"Stop calling me Ma'am, I am your Mistress do you understand!?"

"YYes Mistress!"

"Now get me something sweet you disgusting trash and get out of my sight!?" Karasuba ordered Shima who was by now heavily blushing "YYes Mistress, certainly this lowly being will swiftly carry out your order!" Shima yelled as he hurriedly stood up and ran of to procure something for Karasuba.

When Shima was gone Karasuba directed her attention back to her company and as she saw the weird looks directed towards her from Hikari, Hibiki and Yamashita she asked. "What?"

At her question Yamashita turned towards John. "Is she looking for a job by chance?"

At that question a lightbulb lit up in Johns mind. "Yes she is." He stated seriously.

"No I'm not!" Karasuba yelled at John.

"Well do you have money?" John asked her.

"I don't need money I have this shiny black baby here!" Karasuba said sassily as she pulled her black MBI Card out of her pocket and waved it triumphantly into Johns face.

With lightning fast speed John reached up and took a hold of the card in Karasuba's hand.

"Huh you wouldn't dare?" Karasuba questioned John seriously and in response John crushed the black no limit MBI credit card.

"Yes I would, this will help you get a hold of your urges. If you injure someone to badly or kill someone there will be punishment. NO FOOD, NO WATER, NO FUN." John said emphasizing the last part of his sentence and then he turned back to Yamashita. "She is taking the Job."

Hearing that Yamashita jumped up and unbecomingly of a Boss pumped the air in excitement. "Awesome I was looking for someone like this for ages, Shima is not our only customer that likes to get frisky and annoy the staff and the other girls were starting to complain already. Now quick tell me when you can start and what size do you need your uniform in!?" Yamashita exclaimed happily and eager to get Karasuba set up for her first work day.

"Ugh never and no." Karasuba answered venomously.

"Tomorrow." John said to Yamashita.

"Excellent, well you two enjoy the rest of your day, we have to get back to work and see you tomorrow at 14:00 Karasuba." Yamashita said his goodbyes as he got up and shook Johns and Karasuba's hand before excusing himself.

"Well see you tomorrow." Hikari and Hibiki said their goodbyes with a defeated voice and walked of to continue working again.

When everybody was gone from the table and only Karasuba and John remained Karasuba looked at John and said "I hate you right now."

"No you don't." John countered as he got up and walked towards the door.

"Seriously I do." Karasuba yelled after John as she got up too.

 **Hey guys sorry for the long wait. I had a ruff time with work and other stuff. I hope you have enjoyed this chapter and see you at the next one.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Hey guys, here we go again. Thanks for all the reviews.**

 **I don't own anything of Sekirei and Halo.**

 **Beta:OmegaTitan177, SPARTAN-626**

 **Chapter 10**

 **Back at Maison Izumo**

After returning to Maison Izumo, Karasuba had gone straight away back to their room, while John opted to sit on the veranda a little bit to enjoy some peace and quiet.

The whole matter with the job interview had taken longer than expected and when they had gotten back to the inn, it was already in the late afternoon.

The only ones at the inn were Miya, Karasuba, Matsu and John himself, with Homura and Uzume being out. So it was really quiet at the inn, which was certainly unusual given the fact that Karasuba was in the house with her nemesis and prey at the same time.

Well, John chalked it up to the fact that Karasuba was still angry about the job she had been forced into which was, also, the cause why she was in their room sulking right now.

While he was watching the scenery John heard the soft patter of somebody getting closer and when he turned his head in that direction, he saw Miya coming closer with a tray in hand, carrying two cups and a small kettle of tea.

When Miya noticed him looking at her Miya spoke up. "Hello Chief, mind If I join you? I've brought some tea."

"Go ahead." John said as he motioned at a free spot next him.

"Thanks." Miya said as she took a seat next to John and place the tray in between them so both of them could reach for a cup.

For a while both of them just sat there and enjoyed the light warm breeze that occasionally swept through the garden that lay in front of them.

"So how did the job interview go?" Miya decided to ask in order to get a conversation going.

"It went well." Replied John.

"So when do you start working?" Miya further inquired.

"I won't." John said which brought a quizzical look onto Miya's face.

"So if you're not going to start working, how did it go well?" Miya asked quiet puzzled.

"Karasuba is taking the job." John said, that statement of course baffled Miya.

"And how exactly did things work out like that?" Miya asked disbelievingly.

"Well the restaurant turned out to be a maid café and apparently they frequently have customers that are hard to deal with. And after seeing Karasuba deal with one such customer, the owner was quite keen on employing Karasuba." John explained.

"And Karasuba took him up on that offer?" Miya asked.

"No, I decided for her. This will help her build character." John said.

"But she has a MBI card if I'm not mistaken." Miya said.

"She had a MBI card. I crushed it." nonchalantly stated John .

"Oooohh, that's why Karasuba is up in the room sulking!" Miya exclaimed as the realisation dawned on her.

"Yes."

"Hmm well I'm sure she is going to calm down by the time dinner is ready." Miya said.

 **The next day**

The sun was already beginning to shine through the window into John's shared room and cast a soft glow onto John's face stirring him out of his sleep. Slowly opening his eyes while sitting up on the way too short futon, John felt appendages not his own, drag along his upper body. Lifting his hands up to rub the rest of the drowsiness out of his eyes as he looked about his room and at the two Sekirei that were sharing the futon with him. To his left, like the nights before, lay Karasuba, who after throwing a fit again when night came had apparently decided to crawl under the futon, despite going on and on about how she would cut him off of the luxury that was sleeping next to a smoking hot young woman, which apparently was the dream of every middle aged man. To his right lay Matsu, who this time around didn't actually sneak in, but leisurely walked into the room with John and Karasuba. When Karasuba noticed she started to throw a fit again only to be gobsmacked, when Matsu went over to a small cabinet that hadn't been in the room before and started to get into her pajamas while essentially telling Karasuba to suck it up and stop bitching around because she was John's Sekirei too and she had every right to sleep with her Ashikabi. This ,however, mildly surprised John because from his first impression of Matsu, he had thought her to be timid towards Karasuba. Apparently the young woman had decided to develop a backbone.

Stopping his train of thoughts there , John got up and went to get a towel and a bathrobe in order to wash himself and as he was about to walk out into the hallway something compelled him to stop and look back at the two aliens that had bonded themselves to.

As he gazed upon them he noticed both of the sleeping Sekirei shiver due to the way the duvet had remained after he got up. Walking back to the two he grabbed the duvet and tuckered both of them back in so they would shielded from the crisp morning air. As he had finished his task and saw the two nestling together under the duvet he stopped for a moment to wonder what had him compelled to do that. Gazing at their peaceful expressions that both of them had drawn on their faces was answer enough as he ,somehow, started to remember smoke filled cities with dead bodies littering the streets.

Shaking himself out of it John got up and resumed his track to the bathroom after quietly closing the door behind him in order not to rouse his roommates.

 **On their way to Job interview #2**

During breakfast, the topic had come up between John's two Sekirei on who would accompany him to this job offer and after Karasuba had revealed that thankfully she wouldn't be able to tag along this time due to her new job. As this conversation had gone on and on, the rest of the tenants of Maison Izumo finally had gotten the bigger picture regarding Karasuba's employment, which of course had elicited a great amount of laughter from Uzume and an elbow into John's side courtesy of Karasuba.

So after parting ways with Karasuba in front of the Inn, John and Matsu were now on their way to the headquarter of the construction firm John had his job interview at.

"Oh John, it's going to be awesome on our date!" Matsu shouted in excitement, while pumping her fist into the air.

"It's not a date Matsu." John stated flatly as they walked down the road.

"Mouu, but I had planned to go lingerie shopping with you after the interview." Matsu said teasingly as she took hold of John's arm and pressed it in between her bosom.

"We don't have any money." John reminded her about the fact that he was broke and that Matsu didn't have her MBI card anymore.

"Ufufuf Who said that we have to buy them? All we need is the changing room!" Matsu exclaimed as her glasses started to fog up due to the wild fantasy that started to play out inside her head.

"Article 9 of Law and conduct in public areas states …."John began only to be interrupted by Matsu.

"Geez John loosen up a little bit will you." Matsu said.

"Article 17 of the Office of Naval intelligence Protocol states every asset on the field has to be focused on the given objective." John rattled off automatically like a good little well trained robot.

Hearing that, Matsu hung her head in defeat. "I give up." Matsu said dejectedly, only to do a full 180 again. "Well I can do with a romantic stroll through the park too."

Giving a grunt of acknowledgment in response John continued on his track as the building that housed the construction firm slowly came into view.

 **The Job interview take 2**

Arriving to a rather big building with a large warehouse next to it John and Matsu didn't waste any time to enter. Upon entering the building, a small reception area with an assistant behind a counter greeted the two.

Seeing to people enter the assistant said. "Hello and welcome to Bob the builder Co. How may I help you?

"Hello I am Matsu and this is my Husband John, John here would like to apply for the job offer this company has posted on the internet." Matsu said all too eager to get things sorted out.

Hearing this, the assistant behind the counter perked up and threw a jealous glance at John while wondering how the hell some middle aged man was able to get such a fine babe that was at least half his age to marry him.

"Oh alright, you can take a seat over there while I call the HR office to see if the manager is in who does the interviews." The assistant said as he motioned to the sitting group that was located on the other side of the reception hall. "Just give me a moment."

Following the instructions that the receptionist gave them, John and Matsu walked over to the small assembly of couches and took a seat, not noticing the jealous look the receptionist threw their way as Matsu straight away seized her chance to snuggle into John's side.

After a short while the receptionist stood up from his desk and walked over to the pair. "Mister Hiroshima, the HR Manager is in today and has time to receive you, if you would please follow me." The receptionist said politely before he turned around and lead the pair to a set of elevators that were at the far back of the reception hall. As the small party got to the elevator, the receptionist called it down and after a short period of waiting the small party got in with the receptionist staying close to the doors so he could choose the right floor.

"The HR office is on the third floor." The receptionist explained as he pushed the button.

With a soft ding the group had arrived at the third floor and after the doors opened the receptionist lead down the hallway towards a door on which he softly knocked. After a short wait a voice could be heard from the other side of the door. "Come in."

Heeding the order the receptionist led John and Matsu inside the office where they found a rather elderly person in his fifties sitting behind a desk with a computer on top of it, in front of the desk two chairs were situated so whoever had a query could sit down.

"Mr. Hiroshima I've brought John and his wife." The receptionist stated.

Looking up from the papers that the HR Manager was currently sorting through, he spoke. "Thank you Asuma, you can go now."

With that the now named Asuma excused himself and left the office.

"Now John and Matsu, I belief was it, come take a seat." Mr. Hiroshima said as he stood up from his office chair and motioned the two closer and towards the chairs.

John hearing that the two were addressed stepped closer to the chair and offered his hand for a handshake as was common courtesy while saying. "Thank you ,Mr. Hiroshima, for having us."

Matsu ,also stepping closer, copied John's actions and repeated him. "Thank you for having us."

Matsu and John both took a seat in the chairs, with Matsu finding hers quite comfortable, though she had to suppress a chuckle that was threatening to escape her as she looked over to John, seeing his huge frame in the chair, which groaned under his wait. He also had to slide the chair back a little bit to fit his legs in, apparently he didn't slide it back enough though as his knees were reaching over the desktop.

"Now Asuma told me that you are applying for the job we have posted online, right Mr….." The HR began.

"Sierra Sir."

"Right, Mr. Sierra. Is that correct?" The HR continued.

"Yes Sir that would be correct." John answered.

"Now Mr. Sierra do you have any experiences from working in a construction firm?" Mr. Hiroshima asked.

"None Sir, I have been in the Navy up until recently," John began to explain, "I have decided to leave the navy in order to have a peaceful live with my wife."

"Oh the navy, I'm sure you have a few interesting stories to tell." The HR rep said. "Anyhow the position you're applying to doesn't really need you to have prior experience with the job, your tasks would be mostly helping the guys on site carry around things, clear debris away and such chores."

"I understand Sir." John said.

"Well how about this, our company has a probation period of three months and I can see that you are physically quite fit from your time in the navy, so I would like to employ you for now. The probation period gives the company the right to end your employment straight away should the need for it arise if you don't do well on the job, is that alright with you?" The HR asked.

"Yes sir, when do I begin?" John asked.

"You can come in tomorrow at 8:00 sharp and you will meet the head of the team that you will be with, he's going to show you around and teach you all the necessary things you need to know. Also the employment contract will be ready to be signed tomorrow, if that is alright with you?" The HR stated.

"Yes Sir." John affirmed.

"Good now that everything has been sorted out I will see you tomorrow. Now have a good day you two." The HR said as he got up from his chair and stretched his hand out for a handshake. John and Matsu mimicked the motion and shook hands with Mr. Hiroshima before saying their goodbyes and leaving the room.

 **After the successful job interview in front of the construction firm**

"So John how do you feel, now that you successfully got a job?" Matsu asked John as they walked out of the company.

"Same as before." John replied as he felt his right arm getting lift up by Matsu and dragged over her shoulder so that she could walk next to him and at the same time snuggle into his side.

"Mou, you know that I have to get to work now too don't you? I mean what would happen if they tried to register you as an employee and the workers department couldn't find any information on you huh?" Matsu said teasingly as she realized that John probably had forgotten about that tiny problem.

"Now that you say that, I will need a bank account too if I remember correctly." John said, as he tried to wrap his head around the things that still had a need to be sorted out.

He didn't really have an idea about how tedious getting work would be. At this point something thought to be long lost inside of him surfaced again. Worry. All his life, everything had been streamlined and linear. Protocol, regulations, retrieve or complete the objective at all costs, try to get to safety when it all went fubar and everything got blown to kingdom come.

Matsu ,in one of the rare moments since she had bonded herself to John, could feel the worry that John was feeling right now and although it wasn't what she would like to feel from him in those moments where she actually had a connection through the bond, she was still happy that she at least felt something.

"What worries you John?" Matsu said with a pleasant voice, to reassure her Ashikabi that he could open up to her.

"I'm not sure if I can adapt this time." John said sincerely, it was always good to get different opinions on things and he felt the only one so far that he had met and who had a somewhat leveled head was Matsu and she was under contract if one could call it like that, and the foreign warm presence that kept on brushing against his conciseness reassured him to speak freely for the moment.

"Hmmm what do you mean?" Matsu inquired as she began to draw tender circles on John's muscular stomach with her hand.

"Analyze, adapt and survive is the credo that was hammered into us since the beginning." John said and as he moved his head to look at Matsu, a look of puzzlement met his, which caused him to clarify. "I am the sword and the shield of humanity, the first to attack and the last line of defence, war follows certain rules that are ingrained into every combatant subconsciously, but the situation that I find myself in is foreign to me."

"Hmmm, I think I can understand what you mean, but no need to worry, you will get the hang of it, luck is on your side." Matsu said caringly. "That's why I chose you."

In that exact moment ,when Matsu said that, John abruptly stopped to look at her closely, what she didn't know was that John didn't see Matsu but overlaying her face and hair was an image of Cortana. But the image disappeared as fast as it had appeared as Matsu pushed her finger on her lips in a manner somebody would do when they were deep in thought.

"Hmm, why did I say that, how would I know that you were lucky?" Matsu began to question herself loudly as the started to walk again. "Hmmm I thought the reason I reacted to you was because you were tall, strong, rugged, have dreamy eyes where I could lose myself in and suuuuuuuuuper sexy!" Matsu counted off and at the last part she brought both of her hands up to her cheeks as a heavy blush dusted them, her eyes looked dreamy as if she wasn't here but somewhere else. The whole look got its finishing touch as a small trail of saliva started to drip from the edge of her dreamily smiling mouth. "Hehehehe."

"Matsu."

Hearing somebody call out to her Matsu was dragged out of her ecstasy filled dream world and she looked up at John again. "Hmm did you say something?" Matsu asked innocently, which caused John to sigh.

"Well anyway, Let's go to the park an be all lovey-dovey!" Matsu exclaimed happily as she let go of John and started to walk in front of him with a happy spring in her strides.

 **At MBI**

At the same time in the MBI headquarter that was housed inside of the Shintower, all hell had broken loose. Security guards were running back and forth, medics were setting up hotspots where the wounded could be taken, scientists were scrambling for cover and all in order to get out of the way of a rampaging Sekirei that had decided to break free of the confines that was MBI.

In the middle part of Shin Tower where the labs were situated, the hallways were coated in ice as a Sekirei with light brown hair, clad only in a white bloodstained shirt stalked the hallways to find an exit. This Sekirei was Nr. 7 Akitsu.

Akitsu had had enough, she could put up with her extremely cut privilege of freedom, that meant staying where she was told to stay. She could put up with the stares the scientists would direct towards her, she could put up with how she and her fellow sekirei sisters were seen as just some experiment, to be only worth for testing and prodding. But she sure as hell couldn't put up with some asshole scientist trying to take away her only reason to live.

Sadly, the scientist had somehow succeeded, as after his attempt to wing her had failed due to her struggle, she somehow had ended up winging herself. This whole affair had caused her to reach her boiling point, which could be seen inside the labs and the surrounding area.

Slowly and methodically, with no rush whatsoever, Akitsu had started her track to gain her ultimate freedom, obviously at some point security guards had appeared to restrain and sedate her, but a few well placed sharp shards of ice had resolved the issue splendidly.

Finally reaching one of the office rooms that were located on the edge of the structure that was the skyscraper, Akitsu after a very long time could see the outside world again. Summoning a few shards of ice, Akitsu made them slam into the window front, completely shattering it. With her elegant slow strides Akitsu walked up to the threshold that separated her from her freedom and stopped as she heard a feminine voice call out to her.

"Akitsu stop, I'm sure we can work things out." Takami appeared from the door, Akitsu had used before her.

"There is nothing holding me here anymore Takami." Akitsu said, her voice cold and unforgiving.

"We can help you reverse what happened, you only need to come back!" Takami yelled desperately.

"I will not go back into one of those labs and bring more misfortune over myself." Akitsu said firmly before she stepped onto the windowsill.

"Akitsu call down, I promise nothing will happen to you anymore!" Takami tried again to persuade Akitsu.

"This is goodbye, Takami, I hope we will not see each other again." Akitsu said with finality as she leaped out of the window and down onto the bustling street.

Seeing this Takami rushed up to the broken window and looked outside, in hope of spotting the Sekirei one more time. "Wait!" She called after Akitsu, but the sekirei was already long gone.

"Helllllll, why the fuck do I even still work in this godforsaken place!" Takami screamed at the top of her lungs in order to get rid of at least a little bit of her frustration.

"Fuck I hope the shithead that caused this mess is still alive, so that I can slowly end that dumb ass idiot!"

 **With Matsu and John**

The stroll through the park had certainly been delightful for Matsu and maybe for John too. It was quiet, the weather was great and the scenery was breathtaking too. Currently Matsu and John were sitting on a bench that lay on the edge of a wide open green that was surrounded by trees.

"Oh that was beautiful John, I loved every moment of our walk." Matsu said as she cuddled herself into John's side. "Now we get to see how the sun bathes everything into its warm glow."

"It was quite enjoyable." Said John and he really did enjoy it. So far he just didn't have the time to walk around and enjoy the moment.

"Oh oh I know let's have a picnic here with everyone the next time, how about it." Matsu said as she slowly started to draw circles with her finger on the back of John's hand.

"I don't have anything against such a thing." John said.

"Hmmm why is it getting foggy all of a sudden? That's weird." Matsu made her observation known about the strange occurrence.

"It certainly is strange." John said as he too had observed the change that was happening around them.

As both of them watched the fog drawing in, they both noticed at how fast everything was covered in the fog. It hadn't taken even 5 minutes to drown everything.

"Hmmm is somebody walking over there." Matsu said curiously as she spotted a figure slowly making its way closer to them.

Following her line of sight John noticed the shape drawing closer too and ,by now, he could already distinguish that the shape belonged to a woman going by the way her stature was curvy.

Sitting there and watching the person come closer John and Matsu could make out more and more details pertaining this person. She had short brown messy hair that reached towards her shoulders and framed a slender face. On her forehead seemed to be a tattoo. Moving further down both of them noticed that she only wore a white shirt that had a few red stains on it and was buttoned up until it reached her breasts with the upper buttons staying open, apparently the shirt was a number too small for her in that regard, but it still managed to cover her private area around her hips and revealed her slender long legs. All in all she was a breathtaking example of the female specimen on this planet.

Now that Matsu could make out her face realization dawned on her. "Hey Akitsu, I almost didn't recognize you, how are you doing?" Matsu said to Akitsu.

Realizing that someone had addressed her Akitsu looked at the two people that were sitting on the park bench a few meters away from her. There sitting on the park bench she saw Nr. 2 Matsu with a really big man sitting next to her. Having known Matsu from their time at MBI and with her being the Nr. 7, there were moments where the two ran into each other.

"Hello Matsu, what are you doing here?" Akitsu questioned straight away with wariness in her voice.

"Oh me and my hubby went for a walk." Matsu said as she pointed at the really tall man besides her. "Wahh, how could I forget to introduce you! See this here is my Ashikabi John. John this is Akitsu." Matsu said as she went through the hole naming and pointing routine you do when people meet for the first time.

Seeing that Matsu was being nothing but the airhead she was known for in certain circles, Akitsu lowered her guard for a bit and walked over to the two and when she was few steps away, Matsu's Ashikabi got up from the bench and reached a hand out for a handshake while saying. "Nice to meet you Miss."

Looking at the offered appendage that could as well be a bear pawn, Akitsu moved her gaze up to meet his and began to search the man's expression for any hints of deceit. But all she found was a stone face that stared back at her. Looking over to Matsu, Akitsu saw how she made a go ahead motion with her head and remembering that Matsu was a trustworthy person from past experiences, Akitsu took the offered hand and shook it. "Nice to meet you John."

As Akitsu shook John's hand, he took the time to study the red stains that were all over Akitsu's shirt and when he took a whiff with his nose he could smell a slight metallic smell coming of the young woman. "Do you want to take a seat?" John asked Akitsu as he motioned Matsu to skip a little over so that one more person could fit on the bench.

"No thank you, I'm in a hurry." Akitsu declined rather bluntly.

"What happened to you anyway? Why are you only wearing a shirt? And, and is that a Sekirei crest on your forehead?" Matsu started to question her Sekirei sister worriedly.

"Unfortunate events caused me to leave MBI." Was all Akitsu said in a monotonous voice, showing that she held no more love for that place.

"Here let me help you, you're not the only one that is on the run from MBI, so as fellow runaways I want to help you out. We can go to my place and I hook you up with some clothes. There won't be anyone bothering us for some time because my place is owned by the first." Matsu offered Akitsu her help.

"Thank you for the offer but I don't want to impose on anyone." Akitsu declined again after spending the idea some thought.

"Oh but you're not imposing or anything, Miya runs an Inn so she has lots of rooms left and even if you're not comfortable with the hole idea nobody will stop you when you decide to leave." Matsu tried to reason with Akitsu.

"Thank you for the…" Akitsu tried to say only to be interrupted by a new voice that sounded like it belonged to a kid.

"Hey Mutsu I thought the Sekirei that Yomi spotted was supposed to be around here?" That voice belonged to the Ashikabi of the South Hayato Mikogami.

"Hayato be a little patient, she can't be far, haven't you noticed that it was getting colder and colder, this is no ordinary occurrence." Sekirei Nr. 5 Mutsu said to his Ashikabi as they both kept on walking over the green.

"Hey Mutsu I think I see some people over there. Let's go check it out." Hayato said as he started to walk faster. "Man I can't wait to add a new trophy to my collection. And it's a rare one too if what Yomi said was true."

"Wait Hayato don't rush! Mutsu yelled after Hayato. "He can be such a pain in the ass when he gets excited.

As Mutsu hurried after Hayato he saw Hayato stop shortly after he rushed away and as he managed to catch up he noticed that a group of three were currently watching them.

"Hey you! Old man, hand over the Sekirei, I can use her much better than you!" Hayato shouted at John.

Hearing the boy address him in such a rude way John stood up from the park bench to take a better look, with Matsu mimicking his action because she recognised both of the new arrivals.

"Mutsu what are you doing here with your Ashikabi?" Matsu said perplexed.

Seeing Matsu appear next to the unbelievably tall man, Mutsu was confused too. "Hello Matsu, it's surprising to see you actually leaving Miya's Inn, I thought you were still on the run?

"Hehe well things happened and I don't have much to worry for now." Matsu said with a chatty attitude but sadly Mutsu wasn't really up for a chat.

"Hmm seeing you here with a man I'm guessing he is your Ashikabi. Well it matters not, my Ashikabi wants the Sekirei over there and I'm willing to let you and your Ashikabi go for old times sake." Mutsu said as he drew his ninjato (don't know what kind of blade it is, but that's the first one that came to mind if it's even spelled right) to reinforce his declaration, effectively showing Matsu that he wasn't up for chatting.

"I'm not going with you." Akitsu suddenly said monotonously, forcing her way into the apparent negotiation that obviously regarded her wellbeing. "I haven't fought my way out of MBI to gain freedom in order to be caged again."

"H-How dare you, stupid alien, I will have to let you know that it is a great honor to be part of my collection and if you weren't such a rare item I could care less about you." Hayato said, annoyed from the attitude this Sekirei dared to show.

"Now what will it be Matsu? You know that you don't stand a chance against me, so withdraw." Mutsu again said to Matsu.

Matsu was in an inner turmoil right now because she didn't know what to do and so she turned to John to ask in a low voice so the others couldn't hear. "John what do you think?"

Thinking it over quickly, John came to a decision and without looking at Matsu answered the now obvious two hostiles. "We're not handing her over, she doesn't want to go with you." That said John took a few steps and positioned himself in front of Akitsu and Matsu and got into a loose fighting stance.

"Hah so you made your choice." Mutsu said with displeasure.

"Mutsu get them." Hayato ordered and as soon as he had said that Mutsu rushed of to fight the enemy Ashikabi.

Seeing Mutsu rush towards him John got ready and while his eyes were trained on the fast approaching Sekirei he ordered Matsu. "Call for backup in case we need it."

With that said John ran towards Mutsu to meet him in combat while Matsu fished for the cellphone that was hidden in between her breasts. Having managed to fish out the phone Matsu look up Karasuba's number and pressed the dial button, before placing the phone on her ear and turning around to watch the fight.

In the meantime, John and Mutsu had clashed. After the first series of blows that were traded between the two Mutsu was stunned that the Ashikabi of Matsu could keep up with him and that each blow that he blocked from him felt like sledgehammer, but Mutsu could manage he was a Sekirei after all.

As for John, he was able to keep up for now as he dodged multiple attempts at his life from Mutsu's sword.

While all of this was happening Matsu was still on the phone with the connecting signal annoyingly ringing in her ears and as she breathed a sigh of annoyance the connection was finally established

"Matsu what is it? How do you have this number?" Karasuba's displeased voice said to her.

"Karasuba there is no time to explain, get your sword and come to the park that is 20 minutes away from Maison Izumo!" Matsu said urgently.

"What why? I just got home and work was super tiring with all those disgusting Otakus bugging me." Karasuba said her voice heavy with annoyance.

"Listen Karasuba, we encountered Mutsu and his Ashikabi at the park and Mutsu is currently fighting John and I don't know how long he will last without the armor and his weapons!" Matsu said with desperation.

"What! Why didn't you say so earlier, give me a sec to grab my sword and I will be there to butcher that little faggot. I have a tooth to pick with him anyways." Karasuba said suddenly all excited.

"Sure. But please hurry!" Matsu said again but her only response was the toot sound that the phone made when the other person had already hung up.

Having finished her task Matsu turned back to watch the fight with worry and ,next to her, Akitsu was doing the same with her usual apathetic expression on her face.

Back at the fight that had continued in full swing while Matsu had called for backup, you could see both combatants still going at it strong. Trading blows and sword swings like there was no tomorrow, both John and Mutsu were going at it until John managed to land a heavy blow onto Mutsu who had buckled over form the fist that was driven into his abdomen. Using this chance for a breather John separated from Mutsu and put some distance between him and Mutsu. The first round hadn't gone by without injuries for both sides.

John's body by now was littered with several small cuts where Mutsu had managed to graze him with his sword but for now it was something serious just yet, he was bleeding but not out of the fight, that was for sure.

Mutsu certainly had to pay this human respect. He was really surprised that he would have such a hard time against his opponent, given the fact that he was still human. His own body had started to ache as every blow that Matsu's Ashikabi managed to land on him had rattled his very being. Bruises were starting to form all over his body, but he still had a lot of gas in the tank to go for some more. This brought up another point too, normally a human opponent would at least be winded after that round but it seemed as if Matsu's Ashikabi wasn't normal given the fact that he still seemed to be in top shape even if he was bleeding from multiple places where he had managed to cut him and yet Matsu's Ashikabi stood in front of him, 5 meters away, staring at him with a calm and collected gaze and in anticipation for the next round. Well the next round wouldn't be as easy as the one before. It was time to take it up a notch and with that Mutsu rushed in again and when he was but a few feet away from his opponent who was about to brace himself, Mutsu slammed the handle of his ninjato into ground.

"Smashing point!"

Not expecting the change, the ground would undertake when John's opponent slammed his sword down, he was momentarily stunned because the earth started to shake violently and began to crack all around John and Mutsu. On the sidelines watching the fight both Matsu and Hayato stumbled around, with Matsu falling on her butt none too gracefully. The only one who wasn't affected was Akitsu as watched on with her apathetic composure.

John who was at the epicentre of the miniature quake had managed to keep his balance and avoid the cracks that formed underneath him. Seeing his opponent distracted Mutsu used that chance to deliver a high kick towards John's head, who just barely managed to raise his arm to block the kick. But due to the velocity and power behind the kick he was knocked out of balance and he as started to tilt to the side, Mutsu ,seeing another opening, used it straight away for a sword thrust aimed at Johns gut. Seeing Mutsu thrusting his sword and realizing that he wouldn't be able to completely avoid that attack, John dropped to his knee and began to twist his body sideways to offer a smaller target for the strike which caused the sword to be driven into his shoulder.

Ignoring the pain from his stab wound that had the sword lodged for the moment, John decided to inflict some damage of his own and so he used the current immobility of Mutsu to step in close and deliver a devastating palm thrust underneath Mutsu's chin. As his palm thrust connected Mutsu's head was rocketed back and as he was not prepared for the power behind the thrust his feet were lifted off the ground and he ended up flying back a few meters and struck the unforgiving ground with his back. Thankfully for Mutsu he had managed to keep his grip on his sword otherwise he would be weaponless now.

Using this chance John decided to get some distance between himself and the opposing Sekirei to asses the damage he had received, as Mutsu ,who was slowly getting up from the ground,used it to glare at him.

"You certainly aren't a normal human, that is for sure. To be pushing a Sekirei this far, I honor your fortitude but this ends now." Mutsu said as he got into a fighting stance again and with his powerful legs he bolted towards John to finish it.

Seeing his opponent charge him again, John got into a stance as well while ignoring the pain that was rushing through his damaged shoulder.

Matsu's Ashikabi was coming in range fast and to end this quickly Mutsu decided it was time to stop holding back and so he prepared a powerful slash that would loop his enemy's head off and just as the distance between both of them had shrunken enough for Mutsu to deliver his strike at John who was trying to evade, Mutsu danger sense suddenly screamed at him, as a sword appeared in his periphery.

In the nick of time Mutsu managed to alter the course of his sword to block the incoming attack and when the two blades connected he was violently kicked in his side and blasted back from the force of the kick. As Mutsu rocketed back he was able to get his feet on the ground and with the aid of his hand that that dragged along the ground he managed to stabilize himself and get good look at his new opponent.

As his eyes fell on the person that had attacked him during the fight, his eyes widened in shock, because next to Matsu's Ashikabi stood Karasuba with a manic grin on her face as she licked her lips in anticipation.

"Looks like you received quite the beating old man, but don't worry your most favorite has arrived." Karasuba said as she brushed her hand through her ponytail that rested on her right shoulder before wiping it to her back in a dramatic motion as she looked at John.

Before John could say anything Mutsu already opened his mouth. "What the hell are you wearing Karasuba?!"

Well let it be said that Karasuba didn't really have the time to change clothes and she was still wearing her work uniform, which happened to be high heeled latex boots that reached to her knees, a tight fitting maid outfit in black with a white rimmed bottom and frilly white open blouse that accentuated her shapely breasts and. On her head she had a frilled headband with cat ears on it. All in all, she looked like a smoking hot goth Lolita that every hot blooded male would drool over.

"My work uniform duuhh." Karasuba spat. "Got a problem with that faggot?"

"Why are you here? This matter doesn't concern the disciplinary squad." Mutsu asked warily.

"I quit the squad. And now let's cut the crappy small talk short, I have to pay you back for fucking up my hubby here. So prepare yourself." Karasuba said as she got into her fighting stance.

"Mutsu I want the rare Sekirei! How long do I have to wait until I get her?" Hayato Mikogami yelled like the spoiled brat that he was.

"Hayato be quiet. The situation has changed. We need to proceed with caution." Mutsu admonished his Ashikabi while he jumped over to where Hayato stood. You never knew what Karasuba might do so better to be save.

"What's this Mutsu, why are you backing down? Let's have a gentle reunion, after so long." Said Karasuba in a taunting manner, as she took a few steps closer to the opposing Sekirei and his Ashikabi. "Well if you're being like this, well I guess I will just have to come to you!"

And after finishing that sentence, Karasuba blasted of and in a matter of seconds, she had covered the space in between them and swung her sword down at Mutsu who just barely managed to raise his sword to block the strike. Mutsu's legs buckled under the force of the swing but he managed to stand his ground and push his Ashikabi back. When Hayato had gotten a few meters away from Mutsu's push, Mutsu jumped to the side and swung his own sword, which connected with Karasuba's and as it connected he was violently kicked in the side again, making him lose his stance for a moment because of the pain that shot through his body.

"Ooh you're gonna bleed." Karasuba said with a crazed laughter escaping her bloodthirsty expression.

Things weren't looking so good any more as Mutsu was driven further and further into the defence. He had always known that Karasuba was strong, since their time together in the first disciplinary squad, but her progress concerning raw power was ridicules. The battle was lost so it seemed and Mutsu was already formulating a plan to escape.

Having gotten an idea on how to escape this situation Mutsu didn't wait another second on enacting his plan. Having come across the perfect moment after another series of traded strikes, Mutsu swung his sword at Karasuba's head and at the same time used his scabbard to tap the ground. "Smashing point." Pushing a lot of his power into the special attack, the quake reached a much higher magnitude and ended up caving the ground in around them. Seeing this Karasuba had no choice but to halt her offence and jump out of the way and over to her group and assist them, as John was currently trying to get to safety with Matsu slung over his shoulder and when the quake ended Mutsu and his Ashikabi were nowhere to be found, as Mutsu had used this diversion for their escape.

Having met up with her group at the tree line of the park, Karasuba saw John standing there, covered in blood, with Matsu still slung over his shoulder and not too far away from the group a rather wary Akitsu stood and observed John and his flock. "Man what a let down." Karasuba breathed out unsatisfied about the turn of events.

"Thanks for the assist, Karasuba." John said in his calm and emotionless demeanor, that his Sekirei had come to know and expect.

"Yeah thank you, that you showed up so early." Matsu said from atop of John, with her head propped up on her hand to have it more comfortable for her neck.

"A thank you isn't gonna cut it." Karasuba said with a huff as she folded her arms underneath her bust and looked away to hide her rosy cheeks, while starting to tap her foot impatiently. This of course had the effect of causing John to breath a sigh. "What do you want?"

"First of all you haven't complimented me for my outfit." Karasuba said, which caused Matsu to giggle quietly.

"Its cute." John said, without missing a beat, this caused Karasuba to look at him flatly.

"Karasuba isn't cute, for your information, try sexy or 'I want to be stepped on, with your alluring legs', that kinda thing." Karasuba briskly admonished John, while giving him some ideas on how to appease her.

"I'm not going to say that." Now it was John's turn to send her a flat look.

"What why not?" Karasuba said as she threw her hands in the air questioningly.

"No." John said firmly, as he started to turn and walk back home to get his wounds dressed.

"Hey wait! At least take me on a date, as thank you!" Karasuba yelled after John who had just started to walk away.

Turning his head around to look at Karasuba who was a few paces behind he said. "Alright." And as John was about to pass Akitsu he spoke to her. "You coming? I doubt you will find a better place to stay right now."

Nodding her head Akitsu followed after John and Matsu on their way to Maison Izumo and for the whole walk the were subjected to Karasuba mumbling about fancy restaurants, John in a suite with tie, her cocktail dress she was going to wear and the raunchy sex that they would have in a nice hotel suite. All in all, they were seeing and hearing a completely new Karasuba and Matsu couldn't stop laughing quietly to herself as she listened to her sister. Akitsu on the other hand, had only thoughts of what a weird bunch of people she had ended up tagging along with.

And John? John just wanted to go to bed.

 **Hey guys here is the new chapter.**

 **Hope you guys enjoyed it.**


End file.
